


I Shall Be Here With Thee

by omfg_cob



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 90 degree turn? 180 degree turn? 270? 360? How many degrees we turnin' bois?, Amélie lacroix - Freeform, Angela Mercy Ziegler - Freeform, Buckle up retards long story ahead, Does anyone even give a shit about tags?, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Good Tags™, Hopefully someone else cheers up reading this shit, Hopefully someone gets depressed reading this shit, I may or may not remember to add more tags along the way, Introducing other characters is hard I don't wanna :_:, Lol they had gay sex, Maybe one day in 2025 I'll actually manage to make it to the section the summary is from :), Oh my good god! More than one new character in a chapter, Self Harm, Sexual Intercourse, Shit is gae now have fun, Strangers to Friends, Trigger warnings? They don't exist in the real world figure it out on your own, Whew laddie Owenwatch is actually a thing now, kinda cannon but not totally
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2019-07-15 03:50:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 52,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16054964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omfg_cob/pseuds/omfg_cob
Summary: A single tear rolled down her cheek, nothing she could have done or thought prior to this could in any way have prepared her for what had happened. This had all been so impulsive, it had been so unreal and so very touching. It had therefore left her at a loss for words, without an idea of what to do now, it was too unreal that someone on the other side would be willing to not only ignore but shelter and save her. She thought to herself: “What could this mean? What will happen to me now? Why is this happening?”All questions that would be answered in due time, she was sure but right now she had to come to her senses, her unexpected savior needed her and her skills now and she was not about to let a life slip out of her hands. Especially not someone who had just saved hers.(I feel obligated to mention that this summary, is my original idea that sparked the fic, it is not representative of what is going on or will be going on for a while, as this is planned to span over quite a bit of Overwatch lore and I will eventually(TM) get to it. SMILE )





	1. For A Thousand Lifetimes, I Will Wait To Feel A Passing Moment of Bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first attempt I've ever made at writing a fanfic. It will probably show, especially my autistic style of writing. My social awkwardness and incompetence in basic conversation will definitely show, I welcome comments, pointers, any help one might be willing to give, fell free to tell me I'm an idiot too, that never hurt anyone.  
> Other than that? I don't really have much. I guess I should mention that I'm mainly writing out of boredom, my dear desktop had a minor heart attack not too long ago and I've yet to figure out what exactly is wrong or how to fix/replace aforementioned error. Alongside having no social life and enjoying video games I am attending university so, I cannot promise regular updates.  
> I believe this ship deserves more awareness and more works. (Please feed me more stories so I don't have to write them)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 has been revisited and reviewed. Thanks to MM MM for pointing out shortcomings.

A single tear rolled down her cheek, nothing she could have done or thought prior to this could in any way have prepared her for what had happened. This had all been so impulsive, it had been so unreal and so very touching. It had therefore left her at a loss for words, without an idea of what to do now, it was too unreal that someone on the other side would be willing to not only ignore but shelter and save her. She thought to herself: “What could this mean? What will happen to me now? Why is this happening?”

All questions that would be answered in due time, she was sure but right now she had to come to her senses, her unexpected savior needed her and her skills now and she was not about to let a life slip out of her hands. Especially not someone who had just saved hers.

 

* * *

 

 

It had been three years since Angela had started attending medical school, at the age of 18, she had been and was still very young compared to her peers. Some would refer to her as a prodigy but that would imply that it all had come natural to her and she would not need to pull through entire weekends studying as often as she had done. She should not have been a hollow shell, containing only coffee, willpower and an enviable yearning for knowledge.

Angela gazed out the window, she did not remember the sun setting.. again. She was aware she had spent way more time studying, that she had had way more coffee and had stared at documents way longer than what was healthy to any normal human being. What was worse was that she had run completely out of coffee, brewed, powder, anything and everything, so it was only a matter of time before the fatigue inevitably caught up with her. This could not do, it simply wasn’t good enough, she said aloud to herself: “Curse it, I had to go and forget something like that. I’ll have to go resupply tomorrow.” Not so much because she was lonely, not so much because she thought she would forget, she just needed to hear someone tell her, to make sure everything was still real and she hadn’t allowed herself to fall into the ever illusive slumber yet.

She still had to go and grab something, what her already plundered fridge could still offer. She needed a shower, she desperately needed a shower if she was to go out into town tomorrow. Angela slowly got up, out of the seated position she’d held for too long, as her body was all too happy to tell her. It turned out that her poor fridge did not hold all that many impressive choices but somehow, by sheer luck, by magic maybe, some lasagna she had cooked, without burning down her entire apartment, had hidden itself away at the very back of the small freezer section of her fridge. Angela thanked what ever beautiful deity had blessed her with this small solace. Angela quickly heated and wolfed down her meal, it had been surprisingly needed, she had realized as she had prepared it and especially when the first little bite had touched her tongue. This left only the last needed chore before she could allow herself to be embraced by her soft bed, the soft duvet and let herself drift off into that blissful sleep that she so desperately needed. It wasn’t long before Angela was out of the shower again, maybe she had been a bit too hasty, she thought to herself as she checked what time it was. The last thought Angela had before she let herself fall asleep was that, for once she would, if it was a problem, leave this to the Angela of tomorrow.

Morning came quickly, if one could still consider it morning, Angela had been woken by the sun shining through her windows, straight into her face.

“Of course I left the blinds open, why wouldn’t I?” she complained at herself as she slowly made her way out of her bed.

The floor was cold, Angela shivered as she touched it but she had a very important mission to accomplish today. Therefore she had to bear with the cold, as she made her way to the clean pile of clothes that had been left on her couch, for some reason it was a rarity that her clothes actually managed to make it all the way back into the closet that was meant for them, it had become almost exclusive to the few formal dresses she had acquired throughout the years. After a little debate and consideration, Angela settled upon a nice and warm darker green turtle neck, a pair of blue jeans that were supposed to go with a pair of her black ballerina flats, if they hadn’t wandered off on their own into a pile of clothes or a dark hidden corner of the apartment that would never be found. After a bit of a search Angela emerged victorious from behind a smaller mountain of clothes, that she would eventually have to wash, with the desired pair of shoes in her hand and a proud smile on her face. After having put on her shoes and having locked her door, Angela was ready to make her way to her first stop, a local coffee shop.

Angela had quickly made her way to the coffee shop, this was her place, she had been here so often and here she was again. For once the place was relatively empty, no queue to order, barely anyone in sight.

“How lucky for me.” Angela thought to herself as she walked towards the counter to order what she always ordered.

What she had not prepared herself for, what the blessing she had almost started to believe in having been cast upon her this day should not have been able to accomplish, was the new barista Angela was laying her eyes on for the first time. Angela was taken aback by just the air around this woman, it was a very dignified air, she was taken aback by the sheer grace of even the smallest movements she made, she was dazed by beauty this woman held, her beautiful black hair, how every curve not hidden behind the counter seemed out of this world to Angela.

“Yes, how can I help you?” the barista asked with a slightly French accent.

It took Angela half a second before she was dragged out of the daze she had found herself in “Uhm, uhm, I would like the usua-, uhm, I mean I would like a cup of black coffee, please.” Angela managed to reply and made eye contact with the barista.

Angela could have sworn she was dreaming, those hazel eyes, they threatened to eat up Angela, to never let her go, they were simply breathtaking.

"Yes, certainly. I will bring this to wherever you decide to sit shortly.” The barista said, forcing Angela back to reality.

“Thank you.” Angela said without seeming as enamored with the barista as she was, she thought.

The wait, even if rather short, Angela spent waiting for her coffee was very needed, she desperately needed to calm down a little. She was usually not like this, she was not the most outgoing person, no, but barely being able to even order herself some coffee because of her being so very captivated by someone was abnormal. As the barista placed the beverage, that Angela had so desperately needed earlier but now almost forgotten about the need for, on the table in front of her, Angela felt that she just had to try and strike up some sort of conversation, even if she messed up as she did every now and again.

“You’re new here, aren’t you? – I’ve been here so often that it’s almost a habit to ask for the usual, I apologize for that by the way.” Angela said.

“Well, you are definitely not the first person to make that mistake. I recently started working here yes, you know, it’s nice with some income outside of your studies and practice sessions, right?” the barista replied.

You’re a student then?” Angela asked.

"Not quite a student, I am doing my best to chase my dreams of becoming a ballerina, specifically the star of the shows.” The Barista said and continued: “I imagine you’re a student yourself, you don’t really strike me as the type to head straight out into society and try to find a job.”

Angela chuckled and jokingly said: “What gave it away? How I lack sleep, how probably 65% of my very being is coffee or maybe the impressive social competence I showed off as I ordered?”

This brought out one of the prettiest smiles Angela had ever seen from anyone, on the face of this woman.

The barista mock gasped and asked: “Are you truly a student? You’re sure you’re not some witch who can read minds?”

Now it was Angela’s turn to laugh and wear a huge smile on her face as she said: “Medical science might seem almost magical to some people, but I can assure you, we don’t use wands and cauldrons that often.”

The barista opened her mouth to reply as the bell signaling the entry of a new customer went off, her mood visibly dimmed a little as she said: “It was very nice to get to talk to a modern-day witch, however it would seem my duty calls.”

To which Angela replied: “Well, this witch does not have too many errands planned today, she only needs to pick up a few frogs and some herbs for a few potions, so she will be enjoying her coffee here for a while. I’m Angela Ziegler by the way.”

The barista’s beautiful smile returned to its former glory and she said: “Amélie Guillard.” before she turned to head back to the counter and do her job.

All of this had gone so much better than Angela had even dared to hope it would, not once did she slip up and say something dumb. She even managed to make Amélie show her such a lovely smile, “today is truly a blessed day” she thought to herself. As fate would have it, all good things must come to an end and this particular one too. Angela had spent half an hour waiting after she had finished her second cup of coffee, waiting for an opportunity to talk to Amélie again but the steady stream of customers that one patron that had interrupted their conversation had been the start of had yet to give any signs of letting up. It was not because she wanted to that she got up, it was because she sadly needed to accomplish her initial objective that had forced her out of her home. Angela managed to catch Amélie, in between serving customers, as she went up to the counter with the intention of paying, unsure whether it had been pure luck or Amélie’s doing.

“It’s a shame we didn’t get to talk more.” Angela said as she handed Amélie the money for the coffee she was served.

“Fortunately, that is something that can be remedied.” Amélie said picking up a nearby pen and proceeded to scratch her name and some numbers onto the backside of Angela’s receipt.

“I know you probably prefer self-delivering letters, dear witch but I wouldn’t know how to reply to those.” Amélie said with a smile as she handed Angela the receipt.

Angela did manage to pick up coffee, she somehow thought far enough ahead to also pick up groceries, enough to survive the next few days. She had done this but that didn’t mean she did not come very close to getting a bit too intimate with a few street lamps as she was replaying the events from earlier in the day in her mind. Now she was hovering over her phone, considering whether or not to send a message to Amélie or if it would be weird to already do it, it had only been a few hours.

“I won’t become any more or any less confident in this no matter how long I wait, best just get it over with.” She thought to herself.

Her fingers started working on the message she would send Amélie: “Hi Amélie. It’s Angela, the witch, we chatted a bit in the café earlier today.” She looked the text over and hit send, surely this was a good enough message, right?

It didn’t take long before Angela’s phone vibrated, a somewhat unusual thing but not unwanted at this moment.

“Angela, I was waiting for you to get in touch with me. I’m sorry our chat got cut short earlier.” the text from Amélie read.

“We could always go grab some coffee or something together, not as customer and barista, if you want to that is.” Angela finally decided to send after at least three rewritings of the text.

She anxiously awaited the inevitable reply to her proposition, almost scared of what the outcome would be. After what felt like an eternity and a half, the message Angela had been awaiting finally came: “Sure I would love to but how does this fit with the med student’s schedule?”

“Her schedule can permit it next Wednesday, does this work for the ballerina?” Angela replied.

“Wednesday it is then.” Came the reply from Amélie.


	2. The Bleeding Moonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know. I just kinda felt like writing and ended up finishing the second chapter. So have fun, idiots :)  
> Comments, criticism, even insults are always welcome.  
> \- Cob

The following couple days went by in a flash, Angela didn’t feel quite as tired as she should have, neither did her studies have her completely undivided attention these days, every now and again she would reply to a text from Amélie, even if it was just casual small talk it made Angela feel a lot happier than she had felt for a long while. Wednesday itself dragged on, it felt so horribly long. It’s always like this when you have something you’re looking forwards to doing later, Angela had thought to herself somewhere along the way. It did however make it feel so much better to finally meet up with Amélie at the very same café that they had met at a few days prior. “Amélie!” Angela called out and waved at her. Hazel eyes shot up from the phone they had been looking at and their gaze came to rest on Angela as Amélie greeted her back and much to Angela’s surprise that had meant that she was dragged in close and had gotten the full French treatment. Although very flustered, Angela managed to stammer: “W-w-well, I-I guess I should have seen s-s-something like this coming, with the a-accent.” Amélie just smiled and led her to the counter, as the barista noticed them, she said: “I would like a cup of citrus tea, please.” “Yes.” The barista said and looked at Angela, “The usual, I assume?” Angela knew she should be flustered about this but she felt herself redden just a little bit as she replied: “Yes, I would like that.”

After she had stated her order, Angela followed Amélie to a somewhat remote corner of the café.

“I’m glad you could find the time for this.” Amélie said wearing a genuine smile.

“Books, theories and sleepless nights are only so good of a replacement for actual human contact. I enjoy leaving my ‘cave’ occasionally to not just attend lectures.” Angela replied jokingly.

Amélie hid a small laugh behind her hand and Angela smiled, it was nice to be appreciated.

She proceeded to ask: “I’ve been meaning to ask but are you perhaps from France? – My French isn’t the very best but, I think I spy a slight French accent.”

“Oui, I moved here from France not that long ago, I am kind of a stranger to the city.” Amélie confessed.

“That makes two of us then, although I’ve lived in Switzerland most of my life, I don’t go outside of my marked comfort zone that often. What if the big and scary world eats me up raw?” Angela finished her serious sentence, somewhat jokingly.

“Wouldn’t someone, your family perhaps, come running if you ever were to be threatened by the big meanie world?” Amélie asked with a hint of teasing to her tone.

Angela visibly deflated a little, she had walked herself directly into this conversation and now she’d have to walk herself out of it too. “I’m sure they would have, if they could. I lost everyone close to me when I was around 11. Friends, family, everyone.” Angela said with a slightly shaky voice.

She could have just made up a lie, she could have claimed that it was something else, Angela could have kept everything bottled up inside. It just felt right to tell Amélie, it felt like she could confide in Amélie.

“I’m sorry, Angela, I’m so sorry you had to experience that.” Amélie quickly said, she almost seemed desperate to say it.

“I haven’t really had the chance to talk to anyone about or tell them about what I experienced. Would you listen to my story?” Angela asked in a quiet, insecure voice.

The barista who had taken their orders made his presence known by sliding his feet across the floor more than he would normally have done, he put down the drinks he was carrying, nodded and quickly made himself scarce.

“If you want to tell me, there is nothing I would rather be doing.” Amélie said, with an honest smile.

“As I said; it all happened when I was 11 years old. I lived with my family in a small city in the northern part of Switzerland, a small city but still big enough to have its own school and such.” Angela started.

 

* * *

 

Angela awoke to an unfamiliar sound, it was loud, it was uncomfortable, it wasn’t just thunder. She had quickly gotten out of bed, gotten dressed a bit and had left her room. The hallways had the usual lights on, Angela was suddenly very happy that her father had insisted that she was not grown enough, even though she had protested loudly, to wander around in darkness in the night. The light gave warmth, it gave a sense of comfort, it made everything feel known and welcoming. Her heart grew a bit less worried about the whole situation as she made her way down the hallway, down the staircase.

That worry came back tenfold as she saw her parents argue, she couldn’t quite hear about what, but she could tell that both were scared. She slowly made her way to her parents and she quietly said: “Daddy, why is mommy crying?”

Both of her parent’s demeanor suddenly changed, as a sudden realization seemed to dawn on them.

Her father crouched down and embraced her and said: “We were just talking about how mommy and daddy heard a strange thunder and how mommy doesn’t like thunder. Like that one time where mommy came running down the street crying because it had started thundering, yeah, just like that time.”

Angela didn’t think it was thunder but if her father said so, it had to be, he would not lie to her.

She looked at her mother and said: “Don’t worry mommy, you’re safe with me and daddy, if you want I can go and grab Wiz and you can have him until you feel better?” Wiz was Angela’s most valuable possession, it was a rabbit teddy bear dressed up as a sorcerer, with a pointy hat a wand and a coat with stars on it.

Angela’s mother couldn’t help but smile through her tears as she said: “You would do that for mommy? What a fantastic girl we’ve been blessed with.” She crouched down beside both of them, embraced them and kissed Angela’s forehead.

“Angela.” Her father said, suddenly in a decisive voice.

“I want you to go find Wiz, I want you to hide in your best hiding spot in the house and don’t, whatever you do come out or make a noise until you no longer hear any thunder.” He said.

Angela did not understand why she had to hide away if it was only thunder, the house was safe, wasn’t it? She did as her father said though. She ran to her room, grabbed the stuffed animal and hid away in the farthest corner, the most remote corner, the most hidden corner she knew of. Angela did not know how long she waited, nor when she had fallen asleep but she certainly had.

She awoke, to an eerie quiet, she could see light seeping in through the cracks in the walls, those cracks weren’t there before, were they? It was also colder? It shouldn’t be this cold in their house.

Angela came out of her hiding place, she went and put on some warmer clothing, her warmest shoes, her warmest coat and warmest pants and went to look for her mother and father. Angela grew increasingly scared the more she looked, she could not find anyone in the house. She hugged Wiz harder and harder. Maybe her parents had gone out to buy ingredients for tonight’s dinner, her mother did promise her that she would prepare Angela’s favorite meal because she had been praised for her diligence by her teacher earlier this week. Angela knew where her parents had gone, she had often surprised them when shopping at the local shopping center, people knew who she was and knew how to get her to her parents quickly, everyone was so nice.

Angela, already being dressed up to go outside, went to the front door, opened it and was petrified by what she saw. That which had been a nice carpet of beautiful white snow that had fallen quietly and almost heavenly had all turned red, even the snowflakes that slowly, almost melancholically fell to the ground today turned red upon impact.

Angela ran.

She did not know for how long or to where, she just ran.

It didn’t matter to her that it was getting dark, everything was red, even the moon, when it peeked out from behind the clouds Angela had stopped, she had been so tired from moving away from what she had seen. She didn’t know where she was, all she knew was that her legs wouldn’t carry her any further, so she collapsed, she fell down on her back in the snow, the snow that was no longer red itself but the light from the bleeding moon, the red moon, made it seem like it might as well still have been as red as she had seen it.

Angela started to cry. It was all she could do, she hugged Wiz and just cried.

She did not know how long she had been laying there crying but her nose burned, her eyes burned from the crying, she was cold. Then she heard it, a voice coming from nearby:

“Is anyone out there?!”

“Speak up if you can hear me, I will bring you to safety!”

Angela tried to find her words.

“Yes.. Yes! I am here!” she finally called out.

She heard boots come rushing in her direction, she felt herself be picked up by a rough looking man in military attire.

She managed to ask him: “Do you know where mommy and daddy are?” before she fell into a cold, dark, dreamless slumber.

* * *

 

 

“This is all I remember of how I became an orphan.” Angela said, a tear slowly making its way down her cheek. She had stopped several times throughout the story, to gather herself and continue.

Amélie looked at her, her gaze didn’t hold pity, it didn’t hold anger, it didn’t judge. It just accepted what Angela had to tell. Amélie wordlessly got up and slowly moved towards Angela to draw her into a silent embrace. Angela had not known exactly how much she needed that at that as she broke down and started crying into Amélie’s shoulder.

After a bit of sobbing and a lot of tears, Angela finally managed to look at Amélie and said: “I’m sorry, sniff, I got you all wet.”

Amélie just shook her head slightly and replied in a soothing voice: “It doesn’t matter, you really needed it, didn’t you?”

“Yes. Thank you.” Angela said gratefully.

Amélie slowly let go of Angela, as she seemed to have calmed down some and went back to her seat, with a now slightly wet shoulder.

Amélie sat and pondered for a little while, eyes closed, hand gently cupping her cheek.

She said: “When I was younger, I once fell and injured my leg during a practice session. I had to take several months off from practicing. It felt like my entire world had shattered in front of my eyes, I spent many days, weeks, being depressed, thinking nothing would ever return to being as great as it was before. Thinking back on it, the thing that really kept me going, was my family and how they would support me through the entire thing. Thinking of how something so small in comparison almost had me give up, makes it so much more touching and inspiring to hear about what you have gone through and to look at where you are now.”

Amélie looked at Angela, gave her a soft smile and said: “I’m glad you didn’t give up, I’m glad you’re here with me, sharing this with me, Angela.”

Angela blushed and looked away. She was not used to hearing something like this. It was not unwanted, it was nice, she just wasn’t used to it.

Amélie chuckled at the blonde’s reaction to the compliment she had given her.

Angela looked back to Amélie, then to her now lukewarm coffee with a sigh. It was not as good as it once was, but it was still coffee nonetheless and she was not going to let it go to waste.

“So, I imagine you’re not studying to become a doctor because you’ve always known that was what you wanted?” Amélie inquired.

“No, not quite.” Angela responded.

“I guess when I no longer felt as depressed, as broken and as lost, when I had the peace of mind to again wonder. It just eventually dawned upon me that I wanted to do something good for the world, I wanted to prevent as many children as possible from ending up in a situation like the one I ended up in.” Angela confessed.

“That is so much more noble than dancing because you always have done so and always have liked to do so.” Amélie said.

“That doesn’t make the wish to dance and to do what you enjoy any less noble or valuable.” Angela stated honestly.

“You don’t need a grand dream of saving everyone, or work towards ending world war, there is just as much goodness and importance to be found in something like dancing. Just being able to give the ones around you the joy of forgetting the problems that haunt them, the duties that hang over their heads and just enjoy the show that you put on for them is just as important, I think.” Angela said feeling a little exposed having explained her honest beliefs.

Amélie was stunned, she did not know how to respond. She just sat there for a little while before she quietly said: “Thank you, that means a lot to me.”

Angela smiled at Amélie. Apparently she wasn’t the only one who had needed someone to listen to her and give some encouragement.

“Would you.. Uhm.. Would you like to see me dance?” Amélie asked Angela more nervous than Angela had seen her ever before.

“I would love to.” Angela quickly said.

Amélie’s face lit up and a beautiful smile spread itself across her lips as she said: “I’ll be looking forwards to making you forget your worries then.”

It wasn’t long before the two women had finished their drinks and had noticed exactly how much time had passed.

“It was nice to have this talk with you Amélie.” Angela said as the two women wordlessly had decided it was time to get up and go pay, after having checked the time and realized what time it was in unison.

“I agree. Now remember you’ve promised to come see me dance this weekend.” Amélie said.

“I won’t forget.” Angela replied as she paid for her coffee.

Outside the café the two women hugged and said their goodbyes before heading off in their own directions.

Angela was feeling good, a lot better than the last time she had been talking to Amélie. She felt a lot closer to her than she had to anyone else in a long time and wondered if Amélie thought the same of her. She was happy that she was going to see Amélie again as soon as the weekend came around, just the way Amélie had looked when Angela had agreed to come see her dance was enough to make Angela a bit bemused. She was definitely looking forwards to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where I spam random garbage and UwU smileys and shit right?   
> It's where I make it seem like I'm professional and link all this contact information, right?  
> Wrong. I don't give a shit. I do this for fun.  
> Sayonara suckers :)


	3. A Bond Beyond Quintessence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That feel when more chapters exist than days, the story has existed. LUL what a nerd. No life. Point and laugh, point and laugh. :)  
> (I forgot, but here is the song I based the dance on; Ensiferum - Celestial Bond Part 1 ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c3apNcuU8SI ))

Angela had been absolutely buried in her studies, when her alarm went off, thank god she had made it, signaling that she had a couple hours before she had promised to meet with Amélie. She quickly finished reading the page she had gotten to and left a bookmark between the pages, she would have to finish reading this some other time. Right now, she had to quickly have a bath, figure out how much makeup she was going to wear, what kind of clothing she wanted to wear. She should definitely have set an earlier alarm, she hadn’t considered anything at all except wanting to go, had she? No, she definitely hadn’t. In the end the blonde student decided that her usual ponytail, a bit moister than normally, was going to have to do. She had settled on some natural looking makeup that highlighted her own features, instead of going overboard. It wasn’t all that formal, was it? Did it matter much either way? She would be there for Amélie and not everyone else. The real challenge came when Angela had to decide what to wear and especially how to find said clothes. She was going through the fifth pile of clothes looking for that white bell sleeved blouse she knew she owned, when she finally found it. It was nice, but it wasn’t too formal, it would fit the black skirt she had decided upon earlier neatly. Additionally, she had managed to find a pair of nylon stockings that had no rips or tears, quite the wonder, actually.  Now standing in front of her mirror, she felt the set of clothing to be slightly incomplete. It was nice, but something was missing, and she definitely didn’t have time to pick a new set. Angela turned to the only clothing articles she could manage to keep in one place: her accessories, after a little pondering she decided to put on a black tattoo choker necklace, it made her neck feel less bare, it didn’t feel out of place, it looked nice and with the time limit she had to figure this out it would have to do.

“I don’t look to much like some overdressed secretary, do I?” Angela thought to herself as she hailed a cab. A thought that was going to haunt her all of the hovercar ride to the theater Amélie had given her the address to and inside. Angela made her way inside the impressive theater, it was so vast and so majestic looking.  She spotted only a few other people here, had she gotten the day or the time wrong? Or maybe she was in the wrong place? Angela made her way up to the group of people all stationed on the first few rows of the seats.

“Excuse me.” Angela called out as she approached.

A few faces turned to her and the man who seemed to be the center of attention of most the people made his way towards her “You must be Angela, right?” he said.

“I am but how do you know?” Angela asked.

The man smiled and said: “Amélie has told me about you, enough that I don’t think I’ll be able to forget how to recognize you this lifetime.”

“We don’t usually allow people to witness our rehearsals, especially not this close to the opening night of the performance but considering how important this seemed to Amélie I could not refuse. I don’t remember when I last saw her this passionate about anyone seeing her perform.” The man explained.

Taken aback by what the man had said, Angela blushed a little and eventually managed to respond: “I’m glad you’re allowing me to be here, I’ve been looking forwards to this a lot. Can you tell me a bit of what I’ll be witnessing?”

“I can, it’s an original work, one everyone participated in coming up with. It’s based on this one old song. It’s about memories and treasuring them, well it’s a lot deeper than that but that’s all in the eyes, and ears if you’ve listened to the song, of the spectator.” The man explained, passion coloring his every word.

“The piece isn’t all that long seeing as the dancers are still not quite ready to perform a full piece. We’re having a few different troupes perform a few shorter works that they have each been working on.” The man explained.

“I’m not sure I know of such a song, but I’m definitely very interested now.” Angela said before turning away and taking a seat.

Angela did not have to wait for long before the room darkened, and all attention turned towards the stage.

A single dancer made her way to the center of the stage. Angela instantly recognized the dancer to be Amélie. She wasn’t wearing a costume, just a regular ballet suit, Angela imagined there would be costumes for the actual show. Amélie started dancing, she danced on her own for a bit, before a few dancers in blue suits joined her. Were they supposed to be the setting? They didn’t seem to interact with Amélie, Angela thought. Suddenly dancers clad in white quickly made their way across the stage, they danced with Amélie, almost as if exchanging words for a bit, before they headed off to the side of stage where they were met with a couple silver clad dancers, they interacted for a bit. Suddenly all focus was back on Amélie as she seemed almost mesmerized by the blue dancers, before she suddenly laid down in a slightly dramatic fashion, facing the spectators. A single silver clad dancer made her way across the stage. A shooting star, perhaps, Angela wondered. The stage slowly emptied, everyone except for Amélie left, as she got up and danced on her own again.

Amélie danced on her own for a little while, before she was joined by a single dancer, they danced for a little while before a spotlight shone onto a single silver clad dancer, as if to light her up. The light faded and Amélie was left alone again, before the entire setting joined her on stage again. However, unlike before Amélie was left alone, she did not interact with any of the other dancers. Amélie did not seem alone though, she almost seemed connected to everyone around her. It was very pure, very calm. Slowly everyone around her started to fall, until Amélie was the only dancer left standing, dancing on her own once again and everything fell silent as she danced. It all ended with Amélie being embraced by the silver clad dancers.

Angela was unsure how to react, whether to stand and clap or just remain seated in awe of what she had just witnessed. It had all seemed so unreal, almost ethereal and she had been completely absorbed in the performance the entire time. So, she remained seated as the lights turned back on and all the dancers returned to the stage.

The man who had greeted Angela rose from his seat and clapped his hands before saying: “I think this was the single best show of this piece we’ve had so far. You all did a magnificent job, especially you Amélie, you really got the emotions across to me, that the piece intends to. Good job all of you, you’re all dismissed for now. Remember our next practice sessions.”

The troupe left the stage, having Angela wonder what she was supposed to be doing now, so she just defaulted back to considering what she had just witnessed, the way it seemed completely natural for Amélie to hold an audience absolutely enthralled and have them only care about the story that she wanted to convey to them through her dance. The entire meaning behind the story she had been told was not clear to her, she had understood that she was witnessing a maiden, who had gone to the sea or some other body of water. She imagined, partially from what she had been told about the performance, that the whole exchange between the swiftly moving white dancers, Amélie and the silver ones had something to do with the dream and how it was brought from her to the silver dancers by the white ones. What Angela couldn’t quite comprehend was what was meant when Amélie had been still on the ground.

Angela was forcefully pulled out of her thoughts by her phone. It was a text from Amélie, which made her shelve the thoughts about the meaning of the show for now, she could always try to find the meaning later. The message from Amélie was asking Angela to meet her backstage along with some directions as to how to get there, Angela was grateful for having received these directions as she made her way backstage. She could have asked for directions, but she doubted she would have remembered them considering how much of a mess it was trying to find her way to Amélie, the beautiful and dignified front the place was sporting in no way, shape or form gave away how much of a mess it was hiding.

She found Amélie surrounded by some of the dancers she had seen on stage, busy talking to and acknowledging how the performance had gone, Angela imagined.

As she neared the group Amélie spotted her and called out to her: “Angela!”.

She started making her way towards Angela, the group she had been with slowly started disbanding having been left behind by her, Angela was pulled into a hug and Amélie asked: “What did you think? How was it?”

“It was beautiful, I was completely absorbed in the performance, you were beautiful.” Angela said. She soon realized what words had left her mouth at the end, she averted her gaze slightly as she reddened a bit.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it, I put everything I could into conveying the message to you. I wanted to show you only the best I could do.” Amélie admitted.

“I heard a little about the background of the piece from the director, or whatever he is, I also heard how he has apparently heard enough about me to never forget who I am.” Angela stated with a shy smile.

This time it was Amélie’s turn to avert her gaze and have a slight blush creep onto her cheeks as she let Angela out of her embrace.

“I.. You.. You’re the first really close friend I’ve made outside of dancing ever since I moved here. I might have been a little vocal about wanting you to see me perform.” Amélie said, a smile creeping onto her face.

Angela could feel a warm feeling inside herself, it felt really good to hear that she wasn’t the only one of the two who felt very close to the other. Angela could do nothing but let it show on her face, her smile widened, her eyes almost glowed at Amélie. Blue glowing eyes met with hazel eyes, that slowly lit up as if understanding what message was about to be conveyed.

“I was afraid that I was the only one who felt that we had gotten this close, I consider you one of my best-, no my best friend.” Angela said, smile still very visible, eyes beaming.

“Not that the competition is all that tough, between my books, the people who seem to think of me as an otherworldly being and my previous best friend; my coffee machine.” Angela joked.

The rest of Amélie’s face seemed to light up and follow her eyes’ example, she was almost glowing as she replied in kind: “I really thought I would have been number two, considering how much you seem to love coffee.”

Both women held their gazes for a moment before breaking into laughter. A hearty laughter, a laughter that encompassed all the feelings both were currently feeling, a joyous laughter.

After their laughter had died down and they both had caught their breath Amélie asked: “Would you want to join me on stage? I’m sure everyone has left now.”

Not really understanding exactly what Amélie intended Angela agreed to do so, Amélie probably wanted to show her something and who was she to stand in her way, especially with the mood that had been established.

Angela followed Amélie through some corridors and eventually the two women made their way onto the empty stage, in front of the empty hall where Angela had previously witnessed the performance from. It was so grand on the stage, it was almost overwhelming just how many people could have been watching. Angela couldn’t even begin to imagine how it would feel to actually be on stage when the theater was packed to the brim with people. She had always found it uncomforting enough to just have to present her work in front of a class of people, never in her wildest dream could she imagine her doing it in front of, hundreds, maybe thousands as Amélie would have to and probably already had done.

“The stage has become a lot more comforting, a lot warmer, after you told me how I was helping people by dancing. I had never really thought of it like that before, I always thought it was a very selfish wish of mine. I feel like, if I managed to convey the message of this piece to you today that I would be able to do it to anyone.” Amélie said breaking the silence and breaking the thoughts Angela had been somewhat swallowed by.

“I think you did an absolutely wonderful job Amélie, I might not have understood everything you tried to convey but that is the point isn’t it? To leave the spectator wondering, to make them really think, to bring them into your story and keep them there. I know that I was pulled into your world, you refused to let me go, left me wanting more and when I couldn’t have more it led me to think of what I had been given.” Angela explained.

“You’re probably right. When you say it, you really make me believe that I am every bit as good as you tell me. It feels so much more real than when I hear it from the director, even though I know I should trust in his judgement.” Amélie said with a smile that Angela couldn’t quite decipher.

Angela grabbed Amélie’s hand and held it in hers, up in front of Amélie and said: “We all need someone to hold our hand, literally and figuratively, sometimes. We all need that push in the right direction, if I have been able to hold your hand or give you that push, nothing could make me happier.”

Amélie, a bit surprised by Angela’s actions was left speechless just staring into those glowing blue orbs. Allowing a soothing silence to fall over them. A silence that lasted for a while before it was disturbed by an unfamiliar voice calling out:

“The theater will be closed and locked in twenty minutes, you lovers should consider finishing up soon!”

Suddenly very aware of the situation they were in, the two women let their hands fall to their sides and broke the comfortable eye contact they had held for a while. Both blushing, of course it would seem like they were lovers being caught in this situation.

Angela was the first to break the silence: “Well, I guess we should get moving. Do you have anything planned after this?”

“I don’t have any plans in particular. Do you want to grab something to eat before we part?” Amélie replied.

“You’re sure you can’t read minds, right?” Angela jokingly asked.

“I might be able to, be careful I don’t read your dirty thoughts, Angela.” Amélie joked earning her a shy laughter from the blonde.

The two women made their way out of the theater, onto the streets. It took a little while but eventually they stumbled upon a somewhat remote diner, that seemed surprisingly fancy and inviting for a place hidden away from most people, as it was. The outsides of the place did not betray its insides, it had an aura that emanated from the furniture that one had come to expect from movies depicting a time long forgotten by the world, but the place also sported modern items, mixed in between the furniture. It didn’t feel overdone or forced, it felt just right for what the exterior had promised it would be.

The two women made their way to a table where they sat in down on their own side of it. Each studied the menu that was on the table waiting for costumers.

Angela spent a little time considering her options before settling on a burger, it seemed to be a reasonable burger from what was explained, and it even came at a reasonable price, every student’s dream.

A waitress stopped at the end of the table and asked: “Are you two ready to order?”

Angela smiled and said: “I would like the American grill burger and a glass of water.”

The waitress noted the order and turned her attention towards Amélie.

Amélie said: “A bacon sandwich and a glass of Cola, please.”

The waitress noted the order and started making her way to the kitchen.

Amélie looked at Angela, imitated worry evident on her face as she said: “Angela, are you okay? You ordered a drink that doesn’t hold caffeine. You can tell me if you’re not feeling well.”

“Wait, water doesn’t have caffeine? I have made a horrible mistake.” Angela said feigning worry raising a hand and holding it across her forehead.

“I didn’t take you for someone who enjoyed sodas.” Angela remarked.

“This ‘ancient’ beverage has stuck with me ever since I was a child, if you have to blame anyone blame my parents.” Amélie explained.

They both laughed. They were interrupted by the waitress returning with their order, either the small conversation they had held had taken a lot longer than Angela had realized or this place was capable of working some real magic when it came to preparing a meal or had science just advanced a couple hundred years in this field over night?

Both the women thanked the waitress and a silence fell over the table as they began to dig into their meals. This silence wouldn’t last long though as Amélie’s fork and knife quickly made their way onto Angela’s plate and stole away a piece of her burger. Angela’s eyes shot from her plate to Amélie’s face, it was clearly a face of someone who was very proud of what they had just accomplished. Angela raised an eyebrow and shot Amélie a look that said: “Really?” before she followed suit and stole away a piece of Amélie’s sandwich. It was undeniably a good sandwich, Angela would definitely consider coming back to this place to try out some of the other meals they served. The roles of the prior exchange were now reversed as Angela had a look on her face that showed that she was clearly very satisfied with her handiwork and Amélie had raised her eyebrow and shot the same look Angela had shot her, back.

“Have you learned your lesson yet? I am just as adept at food thievery as you are it would seem.” Angela said with a grin.

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that.” Amélie said holding Angela’s gaze as she stole away another piece of her burger.

At the end of their meal both of them had probably had just as much, if not more, of the other’s meal than their own. It wasn’t really all that important which meal Angela had eaten, she had enjoyed the playful exchange with Amélie and how they had tried to steal from the other and fence them off their own meals while giggling at the exchanges.

“I’m really glad you showed up earlier. I know how ballet is not everyone’s cup of tea, or should I say coffee in your case?” Amélie said.

“I really did enjoy it though, it was very moving. I also enjoyed our time together after the performance.” Angela replied, it was her sincere opinion.

There it was again, that smile that Angela couldn’t quite decipher.

The two women didn’t spend long before getting up and making their way to the cash register, it had gotten a bit late. Both paid for their individual meal or what was supposed to have been theirs at least. Outside the diner they hugged.

Amélie said: “I’ll see you soon.”

To which Angela responded: “Yes. We should do something like this again, soon.”

The two women then split up and headed in their own direction, towards their homes.


	4. The Sweet, Red, Stream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The number of four. It comes after three. I dunno, fuck you. Read the thing, not this. :)

Angela had been busy, very busy, lately. Teachers never coordinate anything, do they? It’s always hundreds of pages dumped unto you by several teachers at the same time after all having gone for a while without having you read any real amount of text. It wasn’t anything like she couldn’t handle the burden, she had just always found it rather annoying that people couldn’t coordinate something that required maybe one message in a group chat per teacher or maybe one question when they talked to each other anyways. Yet here she was, not having talked to anyone, other than a few store clerks, face to face for days. She had been texting with Amélie, they had been talking, they had planned a sleepover at Amélie’s place. Angela had protested that her place was simply impossible to use for such activities, with her piles of books, reports and papers on various medical topics scattered all over the place. This had definitely been true but there were also her mountains of clothing scattered about in her apartment, she had not mentioned this seeing as Amélie hadn’t been opposed to hosting the event. They had exchanged their addresses, Angela had felt obliged to inform Amélie of hers as she had been told about hers, Angela just hoped that Amélie wasn’t the type to drop by unannounced, since the mess that she called a home would be exposed to her.

Right now, that wasn’t much of a concern though, although Angela was nearly done with her studying she still had more pages to go through. Morning quickly turned to midday, which turned to afternoon before Angela could tell herself that she had finished reading what was needed, for now. She would just have to inspect the damages that she had caused to her fridge’s contents since she last left her apartment, which turned out to be a great deal of damage.

Her phone chimed, a message had been received, a message from Amélie. It read: “So bookworm, how are the studies progressing, have you made any progress since yesterday, or did you just play around?”

So she was a bookworm now? It wasn’t really surprising that her conversations with Amélie would start from here, Amélie had sounded a bit sad when Angela had told her, over the phone, that she would have to practically disappear from Amélie’s plane of existence for a little while due to all the material she had to read. Every passing day, it would seem that Amélie had grown more and more restless with their limited interaction, who could blame her? Angela had too.

“The ‘bookworm’, as you refer to her as today, has actually finished reading all of the required material and is again a free woman. Well, she will be as soon as she goes out and buys groceries, as her body would have it just books and coffee alone does not provide enough sustenance.” Angela typed in with the light touch of someone proud that they had completed their chores, or some of them.

“If you miss me that much, we could meet up somewhere and chat over a cup of coffee or something once I’ve brought what I need to survive home?” Angela followed her previous message up with.

“I would like that.” Amélie’s reply read.

Angela was almost surprised to find no sarcastic comments or any playful jokes, just a short, concrete reply.

“Should we just go the coffee shop we met at, again?” Angela replied.

“Afraid you’ll forget your order, if we go somewhere else?” Amélie’s reply read.

This was more like how the Amélie she had gotten to know would reply to something, Angela thought to herself as she typed: “Yes, my head is so filled with medicines and illnesses that I fear I would accidentally order something that would sound as if I was speaking in tongues.”

“Your usual place it is then. Just tell me when you’ll be there.” Read Amélie’s reply.

Angela considered herself for a short while, she was wearing a long sleeved black shirt and a pair of blue jeans. If the previous few weeks of the spring had been anything to judge by, this would be an adequate amount of clothing. It had been a warm spring lately and the seasons were about to change, it would only get warmer from now on. She grabbed her purse and decided to wear a pair of white sneakers, she was just going to get groceries for now, she could always change shoes later. After having locked her door, double checking it was locked, she was off to get groceries.

It had taken her a while to pick up everything she wanted, meats, vegetables, potatoes and so on. It had not been as dull a trip as it usually was. She had been chatting back and forth with Amélie meanwhile. It hadn’t been a very important conversation, no, but Angela was happy about it nonetheless.

“I’ve finished buying everything I need, I’m going to head home and drop it all off now, so I’ll probably be in the café in 25-30 minutes or something like that.” Angela sent to Amélie as she left the supermarket behind and started her journey home.

Walking down the street, Angela suddenly heard someone crying. A child crying, by the sound of it, looking around Angela managed to spot out a you girl crying. A young girl all by herself crying: “Mommy, daddy, where are you?” in between her sobs.

Angela spectated the child for a little while, her vision slowly turning to red. Everything around her turning red a deep bloody red. The sky had turned dark, only a blood red orb was visible on it. The ground beneath her feet had turned a deep, bloody red, it was almost as if she was standing on top of liquid, blood.

Having been absolutely petrified by what was going on, Angela’s body decided to run on its’ own. Her mind unable to keep up, she just ran as fast as her body would allow her to move.

Away from the child.

Away from the red orb in the sky.

Out of reach of the blood on the ground.

Away from it all.

Angela didn’t know how long she had spent running, she did however know that her lungs were burning, here legs were burning but she had somehow managed to make it home and inside her apartment.

Groceries laid shattered on the floor.

Angela’s mind, finally having caught up with her, had her turn to her usual behavior in situations like this.

Angela slowly made her way to her bathroom. She spent a while searching but eventually find what she so desperately needed right now. Slowly but surely the razor caressed her flesh, as it had done so many times before, it cut straight through any makeup hiding the countless scars on her arms.

Years of pain was flowing down her arms. The now sweet, comforting, warm, red slowly flowed.

Angela examined the blood flowing down her arm for a bit, she reveled in the pain as she was slowly forced back into a world colored not only by red. The razor caressed her arm once more and another stream of blood flowed down her arm, the colors everything should hold, settled back into place. The world was no longer red. Angela cut open her arm once more, witnessed another stream of blood make its way down her arm. Everything felt normal now, gone was all the horror she could not control.

Angela placed the razor in the small bowl on her sink, that was originally meant for pieces of soap. She could feel how the blood that was trickling down her arm had started to drip from it and fall onto the floor, creating small splotches on the floor. Angela regarded her reflection in the mirror for a little while before tears made their way down her cheeks, she thought she had locked this side of herself away for good. However, all it had taken to make it reemerge was a single child, separated from its parents, desperately calling out to someone who could not hear it.

Angela, too busy crying, was made aware of the presence of someone as an audible gasp could be heard behind her, from the open bathroom door.

“Angela, are you okay?!” she heard Amélie call out, fear coloring every tone of her voice.

This was not how Angela wished to be seen, not one bit, she had been hiding everything about this side of herself, using makeup, long sleeves, anything she could think of. All shattered in an instant by the person she wanted to find out the least.

Angela could hear footsteps and prepared herself for Amélie’s disappointment in her.

She had not expected a towel to be wrapped around her arm before she was brought into a tight embrace.

“You silly, silly girl.” Amélie said in a quiet voice.

“You should not hurt yourself, Angela, come talk to me, or anyone else who might be better than me, Please, please, please just don’t hurt yourself.” Amélie said, tears now streaming down her face.

“I’m.. I’m so sorry.” Angela croaked out between her sobs

Angela cried, she cried for a long time but not once did Amélie let go of her. Amélie hadn’t said anything beyond those initial comments. She had just let Angela cry as much as she needed, she had cried as much as she had needed too, herself.

When Angela eventually had calmed down enough that she was only sniffing slightly Amélie asked: “Where can I find something to clean your wounds with?”

“You can find a first aid kit, sniff, in one of the drawers in the kitchen.” Angela responded quietly

Not long after, Amélie returned, cleansing wipes in one hand, gauze in the other, a benevolent look on her face. She quickly started working on cleaning up Angela’s arm, getting rid of all the blood that was still left on it before she wrapped it up in gauze, tying a knot as she was done. Angela despite what had happened couldn’t help but smile a little at Amélie clearly having forgotten a safety pin for the gauze.

It seemed her small smile hadn’t gone completely unnoticed as Amélie said: “There, all patched up. Now, Angela, no more playing with sharp objects, doctor’s orders.”

Angela tried to put on the best smile she could as she said: “I promise Dr. Guillard.”

“Come, I’ll cook you up something using the mess you’ve made of your groceries. You should go change, you’ve gotten blood all over yourself.” Amélie stated.

Angela realized just how much of her blood had ended up on her and Amélie.

“Once I’ve changed you’re free to change into anything that catches your fancy, well, if you can dig up anything that is.” Angela said, no longer caring much about her mess, Amélie had already seen her at her worst and she hadn’t abandoned her.

Angela went ahead and went into her living room, that held practically all her clothes at this point, she had made sure to close the door behind her. She pulled off her, now dirty clothes and threw them into the already full basket of laundry. She had just picked up a grey crocheted sweater that she would pair with a blue pair of jeans, if any more of those still existed in this mess, when Amélie opened the door.

“I just wanted to know if you were okay with minced meat patties and some boiled pota-ta-ta-.. tos.” Amélie said noticing the blonde being in her underwear, only slightly hidden behind the crocheted sweater.

“I’m sorry, I thought.. Never mind.” Amélie said and quickly drew back into the kitchen, not closing the door, clearly wanting an answer from Angela, who was now very red, impressively so having bled a bit not long ago.

“I.. I.. I’m fine with it.” Angela managed to stutter quickly.

The door was closed again, and Angela was left alone, standing there in her white, innocent underwear. She crouched down behind the pile of clothes she had been about to search through for jeans, embarrassed was an understatement to how she felt right now. Looking down at the floor through her fingers, she spotted what she had been looking for, a pair of blue jeans.

“Of course, you had to have hidden away this badly, didn’t you? You couldn’t have been in any of the other four piles I’ve checked.” Angela complained out loud as she picked up the jeans.

Angela joined Amélie in the kitchen shortly after, blush still visible on her face. Amélie was in the middle of cooking the patties and boiling the potatoes.

Angela said: “If you want to change, you can go ahead and do so now, I’ll watch over the food.”

“I will take you up on that offer.” Amélie said turning to Angela.

“I should also mention, if you want to get back at me for peeking earlier, I am in fact wearing my best underwear.” Amélie said, winking at Angela. A slight blush making its’ way onto her face.

“I.. Uhm. I think I’ll just make sure to not burn down the entire apartment complex.” Angela said, her own blush slightly amplified by the suggestion.

After a while Amélie reemerged from the living room, now wearing one of Angela’s black skirts and a probably her longest white blouse. Impressive that she had managed to find that, it had escaped Angela for months.

“I’m impressed with how little time it took you to put together anything from that mess.” Amélie confessed.

“I’m lazier when it comes to organizing my clothes than I am trying to find it when I need it.” Angela stated.

Not long after, the meal they had been working on was finished. It wasn’t anything amazing, it was simple, but it was surprisingly good for something so simple.

“I think you did a good job with this, it’s very tasty.” Angela said and gestured towards the food.

“I had an angelic assistant helping me cook it. I’m sure that also played a part in it.” Amélie replied, once again showing off that smile Angela couldn’t decipher.

“I don’t know about that.” Angela replied.

“Will you be going soon then?” Angela asked, looking at Amélie with eyes revealing how she wanted Amélie to stay.

“I will stay for as long as you want me to, Angela.” Amélie stated, clearly having read Angela’s eyes.

“As long as you’re okay surrendering more of your mess to me, to wear tomorrow.” Amélie continued.

Angela’s face lit up, she was sure, her eyes beaming, a slight ache spreading in her chest.

“I would like you to stay with me.” Angela said looking into Amélie’s hazel eyes.

“Then I will stay.” Amélie said.

The dishes and the other kitchen utensils were gathered in the sink, neither of the two wanted to clean up. They just moved to Angela’s living room, where books and clothes were moved from the couch and anywhere directly in the way of the line of sights to the television, that Angela could no longer remember when was last used. Angela didn’t really care for whatever was on, she just felt safe having Amélie close by.

“Thank you for earlier, Amélie.” Angela started.

“If you liked it that much, I’ll peep on you whenever you want me to.” Amélie joked.

“That’s not what I meant, dummy.” Angela responded, a little hurt.

“I know. I just, I was so afraid of what could have happened to you, when you didn’t show up. I just don’t want to think about it, I’d rather think of-“ was all Amélie managed to confess before Angela cut her off, and said: “You would much rather think of my embarrassment being peeked on, would you?”

“Oui.” Amélie said not giving off any signs of embarrassment at all, although a small blush was creeping onto her face.

“You don’t need to but if you ever feel like talking about what happened today, or anything like it, I will always be here to listen. I just don’t want you to hurt yourself again, Angela.” Amélie said, meaning it with all her heart.

“Thank you.” Angela said. A single tear rolling down her cheek, it was so new to her that someone would go to these lengths for her, it was no wonder that she could no longer imagine a life without Amélie in it.

“Do you have any plans, that you’re willing to share about the sleepover later this week? If the plans haven’t been canceled, because we’re doing an impromptu sleepover now.” Angela asked.

“I do but I’m not going to share them with you, just yet. It’s meant to be somewhat of a surprise, trust me, it’s not just because I haven’t actually planned it yet.” Amélie said chuckling to herself.


	5. I Bleed For You, The Pride And The Love Of My Heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The game explained in the chapter is playable, go play it with your friends and family you anti-social failures. At least your grandparents will appreciate you now.  
> Rare mid-week upload btw. Kill me, I'm artistic. :)

Here Angela was, in front of Amélie’s apartments door, wearing a black skirt that stopped just short of her knees and her favorite t-shirt for informal gatherings, a red t-shirt that had “I’m just here for the food” written on the front. Angela had brought a decently sized duffel bag with her, it held everything she thought she would need, from her pajamas to bathroom utensils. It even held stuff she’d managed to pull out of her mess at home she never knew she owned, she had found a couple of games. Last but not least, she had brought an old teddy bear, it’s hat and robes clearly having seen many summers and winters, many hugs and tears, she had brought Wiz along.  Angela also held onto a bottle of wine, she remembered it being sweet and very tasty, it had a higher alcohol content than she had wanted for this occasion but had still settled on it instead of gambling and going for something new and unknown.

Angela had pressed the doorbell and it had not taken long before the door was slowly opened by Amélie. Amélie was wearing a pair of blue jeans that hugged her curves nicely and a white bardot top, showing off her right shoulder.

Amélie visibly brightened at the sight of Angela, a smile making its’ way onto her face. Her smile turning into a small laughter as she realized what Angela’s shirt said.

“Please come in, I’m glad you showed up.” Amélie said and added: “Even if you’re just here for the food.”

“I do plan on staying after the food, you won’t be rid of me that easily, sadly. Oh, I also brought you a little something.” Angela said holding the bottle of wine out, towards Amélie.

Amélie took the bottle and made her way inside her apartment with Angela in tow. It was a very nice and tidy apartment, unlike Angela’s. The living room had a simple, yet stylish décor, most the furniture was white, black or wood that had been treated with oil to keep its’ naturally stylish look. The kitchen was rather standard, as you would imagine from an apartment, it did however have a touch of Amélie, cabinets with wooden doors, wooden shelves, wooden drawers. Angela only caught a glimpse of the bathroom as she followed Amélie into her living room, she had seen white tiles and a white sink, what you would expect of a bathroom.

“You do realize that I am not old enough to legally drink, right?” Amélie asked.

“In that case, I guess I’ll have to take my gift back and drink it on my own. I couldn’t possibly let little Amélie touch such a terrible poison for both mind and body!” Angela replied feigning worry, her voice bearing obvious sarcasm.

Cradling the bottle in her arms, as far away from Angela as possible, Amélie said: “You wouldn’t do something like that, take away little Amélie’s gift, would you?”

Angela could no longer contain her laughter. She somehow managed to choke out: “No, I could never dream of doing that.”

“You can place your baggage wherever, just try not to make my home look too much like yours, okay?” Amélie said with a smile.

“Don’t you worry, I’ll only manage to create a few mountains of clothes, magically make cups appear everywhere and bury the rest of the place in books. It’s like magic, it just happens everywhere I go!” Angela said jokingly.

Amélie gasped and said: “Do I even dare leave you alone to go prepare our meal?”

“Don’t worry, I’ll join you as soon as I’m done making a mess.” Angela said, sending Amélie a warm smile.

As Amélie retreated to the kitchen Angela went ahead and placed her belongings somewhat close to the couch but not in a place where she expected them to be very much in the way, the shelves with books most likely weren’t that important for the night. Angela didn’t unpack much, if she needed the stuff she’d brought, she knew where to find it, surely it wouldn’t just run and hide like it did at her place. She did pull Wiz out of the duffel bag and placed him against one of the pillows at the end of the couch, it might have been a bit childish, but Angela didn’t like the thought of her longtime friend being trapped inside of a bag.

Angela joined Amélie in the kitchen and asked: “Is there anything I can help with?”

To which Amélie replied: “It would be nice if you could prepare the salad, everything you need is on the table over there.”

Amélie gestured towards a table with various vegetables and fruits that would need to be cleaned and cut.

“Ah, of course. I will slice the vegetables with the precision of performing an autopsy on a frog!” Angela exclaimed pulling up her sleeves.

Amélie chuckled a bit and said: “Just don’t hurt yourself with all that excitement, dear med. Student.”

“Don’t worry mom, I’ll be fine!” Angela said jokingly.

Amélie stole glances at Angela’s work, she really had not been joking about her precision with a knife. It looked like she had spent years with such a tool in her hand judging from the precision and speed she worked at.

Angela seemed unfaced by the sheer amount of work she had accomplished in the same timespan as Amélie had finished cooking the beef and made sure that the funny curly fries didn’t end up burned.

“It’s funny, how changing the shape of something as simple as fries makes them that much more interesting to eat.” Amélie thought out loud as she placed the bowl with the curly fries on the kitchen table.

“I didn’t think someone could have such cute opinions on food.” Angela said, placing the bowl of salad she had cut down beside the fries.

Amélie blushed slightly as she said: “It’s not really that cute.”

Amélie placed the cooked beef on a plate and placed it beside the other food.

“Since you are my guest, I do believe that you should be the first one to fill your plate.” Amélie said, handing Angela a plate.

Angela did just that and made her way to the small table Amélie had in her living room, where she sat down and waited for Amélie to join her. Amélie joined Angela shortly after, balancing a couple of glasses and a few options to choose when it came to drinks.

“I’m sorry, you should have said something, and I would have helped you.” Angela stated.

“It’s fine, I managed to get everything in here without dropping it or spilling any.” Amélie stated, matter-of-factly.

After having finished their meal, the two women brought the plates, glasses and drinks back to Amélie’s kitchen and cleaned up. While Angela liked to joke about burning down her kitchen trying to cook, she did consider herself somewhat of a competent cook but the meal she had cooked with Amélie was definitely one of the best things she could remember having eaten. The meal was only made better by the chatting with Amélie between bites of food.

 Afterwards Angela had joined Amélie on her couch, Amélie having snatched Wiz from his seat at the end of the couch, before Angela had even made it into the living room again.

“This is your teddy bear, from your story?” Amélie asked clearly interested.

“It is indeed, this is Wiz, the longtime friend who has refused to leave my side all these years.” Angela said in a voice that expressed both happiness, melancholy and appreciation.

“Well, I’m glad he’s stuck with you and I’m glad that I get to stick with you too, now.” Amélie said with a pleasant smile unfolding on her lips.

“So, what do you have planned for us now?” Angela inquired.

“I thought we could watch a movie, before we start waging war on each other in games.” Amélie replied in a playful manner.

“Oh, so you want to postpone your inevitable defeat then? I don’t mind.” Angela said, a challenging smile appearing on her lips.

“What are we going to be watching though?” Angela Asked.

“I don’t really know, I’ve dug up a few movies about doctors that seemed interesting, a few about dancers, one or two about both, but if there’s something you’d like to see I’m open to suggestions.” Amélie replied.

Angela considered the options and the few movies she had watched throughout her life before saying: “I suppose we should watch one of the movies about both doctors and dancers, well, as long as it isn’t some weird doctor by day, stripper by night kind of deal. Those always make me fear for my future.”

“Aw, but I like the idea of a doctor that would strip for me at night, it’s like a secret dream of mine.” Amélie said feigning being offended.

“I’m not a doctor yet, but maybe we could arrange something, although it might not be that interesting since you’ve seen most of it already.” Angela said jokingly, winking at Amélie.

Judging from Amélie blushing and turning away, this had definitely not been the kind of joke she had come to expect from Angela. Which was understandable, usually Angela did not joke in such a teasing manner. It didn’t matter that she was blushing herself now, she had finally managed to get a proper jab back at Amélie.

Amélie’s reply didn’t come, she had just put on one of the movies she had found. From what Angela managed to read from the description of it, before it was put on, the movie was about a doctor and her introduction to a beautiful dancer who had hurt herself. The two of them apparently had started out as friends but would experience the challenges of figuring out their feelings for each other and their surroundings trying to stop and pull them apart. A romantic drama, it would seem.

The movie had, much like the description had told Angela, been about the romantic interaction between the two ladies, how each held responsibilities and had to fulfill their individual role, which had threatened to tear them apart. Their individual success threatening to drag them half the world apart, the inevitable interest from others that arose from the success and the generous and lovable characters. Problems that were eventually solved by both of them abandoning their dreams, in favor of each other, in a very typical scene where both had been on the way to a means of transport but had decided against it. Both characters rushing towards where the other one would leave from and managing to run into each other and sealing the end of the movie with a kiss. Angela had liked the movie, although she found the setting a little bit cliché and the ending very much so, she had however noticed how Wiz had made it into the arms of Amélie and was clutched tighter and tighter as the events of the movie unfolded.

“For a moment I was scared it was going to be an unhappy ending.” Amélie confessed.

“That would have been an interesting twist to the story, but I can also appreciate that they decided on a more cliché and happier ending.” Angela stated.

“I do think it was very brave of the dancer to give up her dream and her path to fame and fortune in favor of the doctor.” Angela said with a smile.

“I don’t think it was any less brave that the doctor did the same thing.” Amélie said.

“What do you think you would do in such a situation?” Angela thought out loud.

“I don’t know, to be honest. I think it was very noble of them, but it depends so much on the circumstances. Even if I would like to think that I would abandon everything for the one I love.” Amélie replied.

Angela thought about Amélie’s reply for a bit before she said: “I think, that if I loved someone enough to consider throwing everything I’ve worked for away, then I just might do it. If that one person meant that much to me that I couldn’t be sure I’d find someone like them ever again.”

“You’re more of a hopeless romantic than I thought.” Amélie stated matter-of-factly.

“Just because I’m buried in books and consist mainly of coffee, it doesn’t mean that I can’t enjoy romance or dream up scenarios in my head, like normal people do.” Angela said feigning being offended.

“It doesn’t?” Amélie gasped sarcastically.

“No, it actually doesn’t.” Angela stated.

“Didn’t you also challenge me to crush you in a game earlier?” Angela continued, clearly challenging Amélie.

“Oh, wouldn’t you look at that. Someone is acting very high and mighty for someone who’s going to lose.” Amélie taunted.

Angela got up and retrieved the deck of cards from her duffel bag, beckoning Amélie to join her at the table they had eaten at.

“Okay, since it’s my deck we’re playing a game that I like first.” Angela stated.

“We could have used one of mine though, but fine.” Amélie conceded.

Angela shuffled the cards and laid four cards face down in front of Amélie and then in front of herself. She proceeded to lay a card face up, on top of each of the eight cards facing down and then handed Amélie four cards and gave herself four before setting the rest of the deck down between them on the table and flipping over one card.

“Okay, it’s pretty simple. You place cards that are lower than what is face up in the pile, kings being the highest, aces the lowest. You are allowed to lay as many of a given card onto the pile as you want, if you have three of a kind, you could put down one if you wanted to. You can use the cards that are face up on the table like this too, they’re kind of a second hand that the opponent can also see. Four of a kind clears the pile and the one who cleared it can place down whatever card they want. Tens do the same. As long as there’s cards in the deck one must have four face up on the table and four in their hand. The cards that are face down are kind of a gamble at the end of the game, you flip them over and you either have a card that’s higher or lower than what’s on top of the pile. In case you can’t play anything or clear the pile, or the face down card is a higher value than what’s on top of the pile you get the entire pile on your hand. You do however decide what card you place down and how many, so picking up the pile early can be a good way of getting rid of higher cards, like kings and queens.” Angela explained.

“I think I understand how this works, can we do a couple of practice rounds just to make sure?” Amélie said.

“Of course, but I am adding a rule to the game.” Angela said and left the table.

Angela returned shortly after, bottle of wine in one hand, two glasses in the other.

“The loser of a round will have to drink. You’re allowed to drink as you want throughout the game but adding this rule makes it a bit more fun, don’t you think?” Angela said, a mischievous smile making its’ way onto her face.

“So, you’re going to force someone who has never played your game to drink if she loses? That doesn’t seem all that fair to me.” Amélie said.

“It’s to guarantee that I win whatever game you want us to play later.” Angela said with a wink.

“You’re such a cheat.” Amélie said, her warm smile giving away that she wasn’t that opposed to the idea.

After a few practice rounds, where Amélie had lost horribly, making sure she understood the rules properly, the two women were ready to actually play. Amélie lost the first few games and was forced to drink from her glass of wine, it was nice and sweet. Eventually she had figured out that, although it was a game of chance at the end, it was entirely possible to play one’s cards in a way that would be beneficial. Eventually she managed to win and make Angela drink.

The two women were having a lot of fun with the game, bickering back and forth about how the other cheated and reference various card games.

“It’s time to duel! I summon 2 Queens in attack mode and end my turn!” Amélie had joked.

Angela had wondered how the card game this joke came from had survived, it was an absolute relic of a long-forgotten past, but everyone just seemed to know what it was or at least that first line. It really didn’t matter though; the most important thing was that they were both having fun playing.

“You will not win that easily Amélie, behold the power of my knight!” Angela exclaimed and threw a single jack onto the pile.

Both women had chuckled at the little exchange.

The game went on for a while, having no clear winner or loser by the amount of victories each player held.

Angela, having lost a few rounds in a row, asked: “Should we play your game, we’ve been playing mine for a while now.”

“You’re just scared because I’m starting to win more now, aren’t you?” Amélie teased.

“It would never occur to me to suggest swapping from a game where it’s not guaranteed that I win.” Angela said jokingly, earning a chuckle from Amélie.

“Fine, we can play my game then.” Amélie said.

“My game won’t need any props or cards or anything, just imagination. The wine is welcome though.” Amélie said.

“Oh, what is your game then?” Angela asked slightly confused.

“I just want to know more about you, so we’re playing a friendly game of truth or dare. Nothing you haven’t heard of before.” Amélie explained.

“You didn’t have to make it a game to get to know me better, but I suppose it’s more fun that way.” Angela said and took a sip of her glass of wine.

“Well then, truth or dare?” Amélie asked.

“Since you want to know me better, I’ll oblige and say: truth.” Angela replied.

“Let’s start with something simple then: where do you see yourself in 10 years?” Amélie asked.

“If I’m completely honest, I don’t know. I haven’t planned that far ahead. I’m just striving to help people and since I find medicine very interesting I would like to pursue that and let it take me wherever it may.” Angela confessed.

“Somehow this doesn’t surprise me all that much, if you had everything figured out to perfection, I would have imagined your entire lifestyle would have been a lot tidier too.” Amélie said.

“Excuse me, was that an insult?” Angela said and picked up one of the playing cards, that were still on the table and threw it towards Amélie.

The card did a few spins in the air and landed almost pitifully far away from Amélie. Amélie laughed and Angela sighed. Angela wasn’t bothered by the comment at all, but she had wanted to act mad for a little bit and the card just had to go and ruin everything like that.

“Truth or dare?” Angela asked.

“I’ll follow your example for now and pick truth.” Amélie stated.

“In that case: Why did you decide to abandon your home and come here, I mean, I know you wanted to pursue ballet but why not near your home? – I’m sure there were options, you considered, there.” Angela asked.

“I guess I just wanted to get away from it all. I wanted to get away from France, from Chateau Guillard, I wanted to get away from my overly protective family. I wanted to experience the world for myself, I wanted to meet people, other people than the ones my family had to approve of first. I obviously did it because the ballet teachers here are very competent too. It was mostly to take responsibility for my own life and not just be a sheltered princess, though.” Amélie explained a proud expression making its’ way onto her face.

“I never would have guessed that you of all people used to be a sheltered princess. You seem so outgoing and comfortable around people.” Angela pointed out.

Amélie emptied her glass and said: “I wasn’t always like this, I was taught how to behave among people and how to talk to them. Granted it set up some guidelines to follow but I had to figure out how to properly be myself when I finally moved out.”

“Ah, your turn, truth or dare?” Amélie asked.

“Dare.” Angela replied.

“I see. Well humor me a bit and fulfill this dare: I want you to do something rather simple, just fill my glass and drink with me.” Amélie stated.

“You’re sure? The wine is a bit stronger than you’d imagine.” Angela pointed out.

“I am sure.” Amélie replied, whether she was or not, she wouldn’t go back on her demands.

Angela refilled Amélie’s glass and her own and raised her own towards Amélie.

“I will stop drinking once you do then. Cheers.” Angela said.

Amélie smiled and said: “Nice and obedient, just how I like it. Cheers.”

Amélie brought her glass to her mouth and started drinking, Angela did the same, the glass conveniently covering the blush that was currently making its way onto her face. Placing her now empty glass on the table with a victorious smile Amélie awaited Angela’s reaction.

Shortly after Angela placed her own, empty, glass on the table and said: “Don’t tell me I didn’t warn you, later.” With a mischievous smile.

“Truth or dare?” Angela asked.

“I don’t feel quite as brave as you, so let me tell you another truth.” Amélie replied.

“What do you look for in a partner then?” Angela asked, shyly.

“You really want to get to know me better, don’t you?” Amélie asked as she thought about the question.

“I do.” Angela confessed.

“I would like him to have strong arms, to hold me when I’m not confident. I would like him to pay attention to me, to bring me places, to not be ashamed to show me off but to still be protective about me. Most importantly though, I want someone who is willing to listen to me, someone who can be sweet but also challenging, someone who don’t just agree to my every whim. It has to be someone who is willing to confide in me, share his secrets, let me help him carry his pain.” Amélie replied.

“It might be a bit vague, but I think I’ll know once I meet them.” Amélie added.

Angela had to take a few deep breaths, it hurt a bit that Amélie had talked about a him, even though it shouldn’t have. She was Amélie, Angela’s very valued, best friend.

“I think that the vagueness of one’s description of their ideal partner is what allows us to choose someone, because not having a clear image of what we want, people can shape what we want slightly by just being themselves and being there for us.” Angela said, her voice unnoticeably shaky.

“You analyze things too much sometimes, Angela. Even if you might be right, you should try to just let your feelings take you where you want to go.” Amélie stated.

“Truth or dare?” Amélie asked.

“Truth.” Angela responded and reached for the bottle of wine.

Angela filled her glass once more and took a reasonably sized sip, she felt like she needed it.

“What do you look for in a man then?” Amélie asked and accepted the bottle Angela offered her.

“It is much the same as you do, that vague description of someone who really, truly appreciates you. Well, except I don’t look for a man.” Angela replied blushing quite a bit.

“You’re into girls?” Amélie asked surprised by the answer she had been given.

“Yes. I’m into girls. I don’t know when I started looking at girls like that, or if I always have.” Angela confessed, averting her eyes from Amélie in an attempt to hide the burning blush this had brought forth.

“It doesn’t matter what you like or what you’re into, you are still my Angela and you will remain mine for as long as you are willing to put up with me!” Amélie stated in honesty.

“My Angela” it echoed in Angela’s head, it had sounded so nice and so real but Amélie hadn’t meant it the way Angela almost agreed with the alcohol that she had wanted to hear it. Angela had still turned back to look at Amélie who was wearing that indecipherable smile once again.

“You’re sure it’s not just a matter of how long you’re willing to put up with this gay mess?” Angela asked jokingly.

“Yes. I am.” Amélie replied, her words starting to slur a little.

“Have you ever looked at me as a potential partner then?” Amélie asked, clearly interested in the topic.

“I thought it was my turn now?” Angela said.

“Aw, don’t be like that, just answer my question Angela.” Amélie said leaning closer to Angela, staring into her blue eyes.

“Fine. I’ll answer your question then.” Angela conceded and took another sip of her wine.

“Yay!” Amélie exclaimed, clearly intoxicated now.

“Just don’t lie to me.” Amélie quickly added as Angela was about to open her mouth to speak.

“Yes, I have. How could I not though? – You’re so attractive, not just physically but also your personality, that it would be hard not to look at you with wanting eyes.” Angela confessed, now blushing ferociously.

Angela did not know how much influence in her saying this was because of the alcohol and how much was her simply wanting to confess this to Amélie, confess her feelings to herself. It didn’t matter how much she might regret this confession later, right now all that mattered was being honest with Amélie.

A blush making its’ way onto Amélie’s face as she admitted: “You’re definitely not bad yourself.”

“Thinking back on when you saw me change, are you?” Angela teased, still heavily blushing.

Amélie’s blush turned a tad darker than it had been before as she said: “No, I wasn’t but I am now, thanks to you.”

Angela smiled mischievously and winked at Amélie. The mood felt right for this kind of behavior, even if Amélie had made it rather clear that she was interested in men. If it was a problem, she would tell Angela to stop, right?

“You looked angelic when I saw you.” Amélie admitted.

Her smile still indecipherable to Angela, her eyes though, those hazel eyes, they told their own tale and Angela was all but ready to drown in them and let them flood her with the tales that they wanted to tell. Suddenly, the hazel eyes focused, as if they had found an answer and before she knew it Angela was being pulled towards Amélie, hazel eyes being hidden behind eyelids as Amélie’s lips collided with Angela’s lips. Angela just gave in and closed her own eyes. The kiss tasted extremely sweet, it tasted of the sweet wine, the slight tinge of alcohol, it was everything Angela could have dreamed of. Amélie’s tongue eventually made its’ way in between Angela’s lips, knocking on her teeth, begging for entrance. Angela complied and allowed her own and Amélie’s tongues to intertwine and dance as they pleased. Just as quickly as it had begun, it ended. Amélie drew back, leaving Angela hot and gasping for air.

“Angela I’m sor-“ Amélie managed to say before she was cut off by Angela.

“Please don’t say you’re sorry Amélie, that was absolutely wonderful and breathtaking.” Angela said, blushing ferociously again, eyes almost begging for more of Amélie.

“Please don’t tell me you’re regretting it.” Angela said, her entire being begging Amélie not to.

“I don’t regret it. I just, it was impulsive, it was good. I just don’t know if it was right. I need to know if I still feel the same when I am sober. I like you Angela, I like you so much, I just.. I’m just not sure it’s love.” Amélie explained, in a voice that almost seemed like she was afraid she would break something if she spoke up.

A single tear rolled down Angela’s face as she said: “I’m willing to ignore this but, it also made me realize how I feel about you Amélie. I love you.”

“Just don’t do this to me, if you’re not sure about it. We can forget all about it ever happening and just be friends because you’re just that important to me, but please consider my feelings.” Angela said in a quiet, very emotional voice.

Amelie got up, made her way to Angela and embraced her.

“What do you say we head to bed and talk this through tomorrow, Angela?”

“I think that’s a good idea.” Angela said in a quiet voice.

The atmosphere growing a little awkward, the whole thing having gone in a direction neither of the two had imagined but now had to deal with. The two women got up and prepared themselves to go to bed, Angela changing into a comfortable, light blue, flannel pajamas and Amélie had changed into a very oversized t-shirt that covered her panties and part of her thighs. The two women had made themselves comfortable in Amélie’s twin bed. Silence having been the only conversation between the two until an exchange of goodnights ended the night.

Angela woke up, embraced by Amélie who was still sleeping.

Angela couldn’t help but enjoy the situation she had ended up in, even if it was completely at random. She closed her eyes and just allowed herself to enjoy herself, let herself feel the comfort that she was given. Angela couldn’t remember the last time she had found herself in a similar situation, she couldn’t recall being embraced like this at all, she only recalled embracing Wiz.

Angela did not know how long she had been laying there in Amélie’s embrace before Amélie had made an indistinguishable murmur followed by a sigh. Angela opened her eyes to look at Amélie, slowly Amélie’s eyes fluttered open and she slowly realized the position she was caught up in. Hazel eyes met with blue eyes.

Angela smiled warmly at Amélie as she said: “Waking up like this was really nice. I don’t think I have been held like this, since before my parents died. I’ve only ever hugged Wiz.”

“It’s nice, isn’t it?” Amélie replied.

Angela asked in a quiet voice: “Do you remember last night? Do you remember what I told you?”

Amélie considered what she remembered from the previous night, a lot of it had seemed like a dream, some of it might have been but something that would have Angela questioning her like this, first thing in the morning must have happened, it must have been very important to Angela too.

“I do remember what you told me, I also remember what I did. I kissed you, didn’t I? Not just a little peck on the mouth, it was a deep kiss.” Amélie confessed.

“You did. You helped me sort out my feelings, that had steadily been building, probably, ever since I met you.” Angela stated, shyly.

Amélie thought about the entire thing between her and Angela, what she felt, what she wanted to do and what had happened for a while before she said: “I like you Angela, I like you a lot, I just don’t know if it’s love. The kiss we shared yesterday, it didn’t feel wrong, it felt nice. I don’t regret it, the mood we had was so nice and I definitely wanted it. I just haven’t really seen you in the romantic light before yesterday, I don’t really know how to handle it all, I don’t know what I want to do with it yet. I need some time to think things through, so at least for now, can we remain as friends? – Until I truly understand my own feelings?”

Angela put on her bravest front as she said: “As long as you can give me a reply based on your feelings and it being out of honesty, I’m willing to wait for you.”


	6. When You Need Me Be Assured I Won't Be Far Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's play a game. Each chapter title is from or referencing a song. Let us all see how many we can guess. I will make a few references to songs in the fanfic itself but those will be more rare. Each correct guess awards 5 sadness points. So far I can guarantee you that you at least have 5 points from the one that I revealed to you in a previous chapter. (I have max sadness points no matter how many chapters are released btw, so I win, lol get fucked :) )

Angela spent her time lazing around, she did her homework, she would not allow herself to ignore her duties, yet she did not feel like going out. She spent most her time, not consumed by her studies, just thinking about Amélie, thinking about whether or not she had made a mistake, confessing her affection to her, even if it was in an intoxicated state, she had still meant it. Angela had been texting with Amélie a bit, but she was determined to give her the time she needed to make up her mind, even if it hurt to be alone, to be without Amélie. These last couple of days Angela had barely heard from Amélie, it had just made it so much harder to live through the wait for her. She had taken to listening to music, something that she did not do often, it was just another way for her to pass the time, whatever could help her live through her need to see Amélie but not hearing from her made it all that harder and it was only a matter of time before she would end up giving in.

Angela eventually decided that she would venture outside, that she would go grab a cup of coffee. Get to talk to Amélie a little bit, she normally visited the café often and not only for the sake of seeing Amélie, they did serve amazing coffee. Considering everything, Amélie could just have been busy with her work or her dancing practices lately, that would explain why she had not replied as much as she usually did. The coffee shop was a bit crowded today, not the ideal situation to talk to the baristas, especially the one she wanted to talk to. Angela waited around for a little while, acting like she was considering whether or not to get something with her usual coffee, because they definitely knew what she would order, as she noticed who was working this very day. Amélie was not at work today, she noticed. Angela made her way to the counter to order her usual coffee.

Angela sent a message to Amélie: “Are you busy? Do you want to meet up for a while?”

Angela idled spinning her coffee in its cup, taking a sip every now and again, dragging out the time she could wait for a reply to come from Amélie. Angela knew that even if Amélie was practicing ballet, she usually found ways, Angela could not imagine how, to send her messages throughout the practice. Angela had spent at least twenty minutes staring into her, at that point in time, empty cup of coffee just waiting for a reply from Amélie, a reply that never seemed like it would come.

Angela made up her mind, she would go visit the theater she had been to, where Amélie had practiced. If Amélie wasn’t there when they were practicing, which they probably were, at least she would be able to find someone who knew Amélie there and ask about her. Angela made her way to the counter and paid for her drink. She smiled at the barista, silently thanking them for letting her sit around idling, not really aiding their business for the day, as she made her way out.

As she made her way into the theater Angela found that a dance troupe had just finished their practice, as dancers were on stage, they were not dancing, they were just listening to the director. Angela silently made her way towards the group of people, careful not to disturb them. The director she had talked to a little, before, was busy talking to a ballet troupe. A few of the dancers had clearly noticed Angela, as a few glances were cast in her direction, Angela recognized a few of the faces she saw on stage. This was definitely Amélie’s troupe, Angela combed through the entire crew that was visible on stage, she did not see Amélie anywhere. It was strange, Amélie would not miss her practice without reason, not considering how much she enjoyed dancing and how much she had realized it meant to others, but she would not disappoint her group and just ditch them.

As the conversation between the group and the director ended, one of the dancers made her way off the stage, towards Angela.

“Hello there.” Angela called out.

“Hey, how’s Amélie doing?” the dancer asked, very naturally.

“I’m sorry, I don’t think I understand. Did something happen to Amélie?” Angela asked, clearly confused.

“Oh. I thought that of all people, her girlfriend would definitely know that she had fallen during practice and hurt herself.” The dancer stated.

Angela blushed, she shouldn’t, not just at a comment but she did.

“I’m not in a relationship with Amélie, we’re just friends and I had not heard that she had gotten hurt.” Angela said, feeling a bit injured that she had to learn it this way.

“I’m sorry. I thought for sure you two were like that. Amélie talks about you so much, it just gives off the impression of the two of you being like that.” The dancer confessed apologetically.

“It’s fine. Would you happen to know where Amélie is? – I would like to go check on her.” Angela inquired.

“She’s probably holed up at her apartment, if even you don’t know where she would have gone.” The dancer said.

“Thank you for your help, good luck with the practice. I’ll be off now.” Angela said, albeit a bit too fast  making her seem more worried than she intended to.

“Good luck.” The dancer said, sending Angela a wide smile and an overexaggerated wink.

“I guess I’m not making the case for us just being friends much better like this.” Angela thought to herself as she left the theater.

Standing in front of the door to Amélie’s apartment, Angela was having second thoughts, was it really such a great idea to show up unannounced at Amélie’s place? She wouldn’t come off as someone creepy, would she? Considering she had already gone to the theater and asked for her, even if she bailed out now, Amélie would definitely still learn of her having tried to seek her out. If it was creepy then she had already made sure that it would be shared with Amélie, so she really didn’t have any reason to not push that door bell.

As she had managed to convince herself that there was no turning back from the decision, Angela pushed the doorbell. It took a while before the door was answered.

“Angela? What are you doing here?” Amélie asked, quietly.

“I was worried, Amélie. I have barely heard from you all day, you didn’t reply to me earlier.” Angela said, tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

“I thought you were working or practicing, since you didn’t reply but when minutes turned to hours, I got worried. I went and talked to one of the dancers at the theater. She told me you had gotten hurt.” Angela said with a shaky voice.

“You didn’t need to come all the way over here just because of me getting hurt, I’m fine. I was just busy.” Amélie said, averting her eyes.

“Amélie, you know how much I care for you. How could I not come having learned you got hurt?” Angela said, tears now rolling down her cheeks.

“Angela, don’t cry. Please come in, we can talk about it.” Amélie said caringly.

Angela nodded, tears still rolling down her cheeks. She noticed how Amélie limped slightly as she followed her into the apartment. Angela was presented with a roll of paper napkins, to dry her eyes, she would have to deal with her ruined makeup later. Amélie’s living room was a bit messy today, small piles of napkins spread across the room, Amélie had clearly cried.

“How did you hurt yourself, what happened?” Angela quietly asked between a couple of sniffs.

“I wasn’t paying attention. My mind was not on the dance, I was spaced out and I stumbled. I fell, I hurt my leg.” Amélie confessed, her voice betraying her discomfort of her current situation.

“How bad is it?” Angela asked.

Amélie visibly deflated as she said: “I won’t be able to dance for a while. They’re probably going to have to make someone else dance the main role for the piece you saw.”

Angela made her way to Amélie and pulled her into an embrace as she said: “You don’t have to put up a brave front, Amélie. I know just as well as you do, that you’ve been practicing like a madman for that performance and we both know how much it meant to you and how much you wanted to do it.”

Angela could hear Amélie start crying, small sobs and a warm wetness spreading on her shoulder. She stroked Amélie’s hair, which wasn’t in its usual ponytail today, as Amélie cried.

“It is just so frustrating. I wanted to show them what I could do, I wanted to show everyone what I could do. I wanted you to see the finished production.” Amélie croaked between her sobs.

Angela was not used to hearing Amélie this defeated and upset. She desperately wanted to do whatever she could to make it better.

“I know, I know. I wanted to see it too but this doesn’t mean that you won’t get to dance, right? You said it yourself, there’s still hope.” Angela comforted Amélie.

“I just.. I just don’t see it happening Angela.” Amélie murmured.

“I know you’ll be able to do it, you just need to recover. I know of no better dancer than you, I’m sure the show won’t be the same without you and I’m sure they all know it.” Angela said confidently.

“If only I could have as much faith in me as you do.” Amélie murmured.

“If you can’t have faith in yourself, just have faith in me when I say you’re as great as I think you are.” Angela said.

Amélie sighed quietly as her tears slowly ceased flowing. She untangled herself from Angela’s grasp, a shy smile making its way onto her lips as she said: “I really should follow my own advice, shouldn’t I?”

“I’m sorry, what advice?” Angela asked in confusion.

“I told you to seek help when you were hurting, to not just bear the burden on your own, yet look at me now. I’ve hid away, trying to bear it all on my own until you, just as I did, forcefully made your way in and confronted me.” Amélie said.

“I don’t think carrying a burden on your own is wrong but it’s different when it’s so heavy that your life starts falling apart, when you can’t be with others because it’s weighing you down that bad.” Angela stated.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you or make you worry. I didn’t mean to make you cry. I just didn’t know how to deal with it, I guess.” Amélie said apologetically.

“I know you didn’t. I couldn’t blame you for acting like you did, even if it hurt me. I just wish that you would at least tell me what is going on if it ever happens again. I don’t want to have to find out like this.” Angela said in a quiet but demanding voice.

“You’re so demanding.” Amélie murmured.

“When it comes to the woman I love and have had a great friendship with for a while now, then yes, I am going to demand that she at least tells me why she’s being distant. I wouldn’t demand that she seeks my help, just that she seeks some when she needs it.” Angela stated.

Amélie averted her eyes again, a faint blush making its way onto her face as she said: “I’ll make sure I don’t just disappear from the world and that you at least know why, if I do from now on.”

A gentle smile made its way onto Angela’s lips as she said: “You better make sure that happens and in return, I’ll make sure to still do the same for you.”

Hazel eyes locked with blue eyes once again, having regained the soft glow they usually had, the glow that Angela adored so very much, a small yet beautiful smile making its way onto Amélie’s face, a smile that Angela hopelessly adored.

“Thank you for doing this for me Angela, I think I needed your words more than I realized. I’m still sad and frustrated with how things are but I think I can deal with it now.” Amélie said as she made her way to her couch and sat down.

“You’re very welcome.” Angela replied, not sure what to do with herself now.

“Should I leave now?” Angela asked.

“No. I’m not going to let you run away this easily. You will sit down with me and watch whatever is on for a while.” Amélie demanded softly.

Angela couldn’t refuse the request and joined Amélie on her couch. Whatever was on the TV, really was not that interesting, a documentary about animals here, some horrible family drama there, nothing new or interesting. What was interesting however was the hand that had made it into Angela’s own and had interlaced its fingers with her own. Angela didn’t know if it was a sign of affection or if it was Amélie’s way of comforting herself, making her situation easier to bear. In all honesty Angela didn’t care that much, she had promised to let Amélie think about her answer and intended to do so, this was definitely nice, she had longed for affection, but it didn’t necessarily mean it was meant that way.

Angela dared steal a look at Amélie, just to see if she could make out anything from her facial expression. Amélie was wearing a satisfied smile, eyes almost sparkling, a small blush covered her cheeks too. The way her eyes met with Angela’s and the way her smile changed, it made Angela’s heart skip a beat or maybe two. Angela redirected her attention to the television, it didn’t matter what was on, the blush she could feel making its way onto her face instinctively made her want to avert her gaze.


	7. Winds Are Whispering In The Sacred Forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laddies and lasses, my autism can't keep up with the rate I was shitting out chapters. My lack of creativity has made me painfully aware of this and chapters will probably slow down a little bit from now on. It is unfortunate, that even with my superpower of extreme autism I still cannot manage enough textual diarrhea within a week for more than one or two chapters.   
> Eh, deal with it.  
> SMILE :)

Angela had not slept enough last night, this happened more often than she would like to admit, she had been woken by her phone. Her phone had for once not been set to its silent mode, which was almost habit at this point Angela had made a point out of never being the one to disturb anything because of her phone, anything except herself today, it seemed.

Angela had received a message from Amélie: “Rise and shine Angela, a new day awaits you.”

Angela wracked her brain trying to think of how Amélie could have known that of all days, just this very day, she would actually wake because of a message. She eventually reasoned with herself that it was pure chance, although she might have looked the part Amélie did not hold godly powers, at least Angela refused to believe that she did.

“I’m awake but I’m not sure I’ll be doing all that much shining today, even if I do rise out of bed.” Angela replied

“I’m sure you’ll start shining as soon as you consume the first liter of coffee, you always do.” Amélie’s text stated.

“You’re probably getting coffee as I write this.” Amélie followed up, shortly after.

Guilty as charged, Angela was indeed in the middle of pouring herself a cup of coffee that she had brewed.

Angela put down her cup and typed her sarcastic reply: “How could you even think that of me? I would _never_ postpone replying to anyone just to get coffee.”  
“I want you to imagine me rolling my eyes and sighing at you. You and I both know that you have more coffee than blood in your body at this point, Angela.” Amélie had replied.

“Not in the mornings, I haven’t been able to come up with a great way to set up a proper drip to allow continuous injection of coffee into my bloodstream throughout the night yet. I probably have more blood than coffee in my body at that point in time.” Angela replied.

“I’m sure you can figure it out, you have a good head and a very competent set of hands.” Amélie’s reply almost purred in her voice inside of Angela’s head as she read it.

Angela was sure she hadn’t imagined it how the message had been intended. Amélie seemed to have a great English vocabulary but maybe she had phrased it slightly off compared to what she had meant.

“I just need that one last breakthrough before I can realize my dream. Did you want anything in particular, other than pulling me out of bed at this ungodly time?” Angela wrote.

“As much as I love hearing about your morning, I did want to invite you out.” Amélie’s reply read.

Angela wondered what Amélie had planned but feared that her studies would not allow her to accept the invitation, she had to inquire when Amélie had planned this and how much time she would have to schedule for it, Angela was quite busy often although she did have the occasional day where no plans or homework plagued her existence.

Angela responded: “Oh. When would I have to leave my home and for how long?”

“As soon as it is possible to take up about an entire day of yours, preferably this week, since I’ve taken a bit of time off from my job and I still don’t have ballet practice because of my injury.” The text from Amélie read.

Angela considered her options before replying: “If you need an entire day, then today is probably the best option for a little while.”

“Magnifique. I want to bring you on a picnic, we are both going outside Angela. Meet me at my apartment in a couple of hours.” Amélie’s reply almost commanded.

Angela was definitely locked into this now. Judging from how her reply had seemed Amélie was not going to take no as an answer now that she knew Angela didn’t have much to do today. All her hopes and dreams of a nice, long day of resting had disappeared right in front of her eyes and she could blame no one, but herself for it. The only thing that made it all worthwhile was that she was going to spend the entire day with Amélie. Angela accepted that her plans were changed and forced herself out of her bed’s comfortable grip and made her way to her piles of clothes. After a while she decided that she would wear a black mini skirt and her beige blouse with pink flowers in an inconspicuous colors theme, that didn’t stand out too much.  Having decided on an outfit she made her way to the bathroom to shower, her hair and makeup would have to wait until she was done. After a refreshing shower Angela had dried her hair with her hairdryer and blonde curly locks now fell all around her head. She decided that for once she would straighten her hair and leave it hanging almost as it pleased, so she started her battle against the curls that were currently present. The outcome was good, or so she thought, she did also consider if it was going to be windy outside and grabbed a slightly loose hairband, that wouldn’t bother her too much, and wore it on her wrist. As for her makeup, she decided that a natural look suited her best, so she did her best to highlight her natural features, although she did decide to apply a red lipstick to her lips contrasting the natural look just a bit.

Angela was now standing in front of Amélie’s apartment as ready and prettied up as she wanted to be this day. She chimed the doorbell and the door was answered by Amélie shortly after.

Amélie was wearing a pair of black jeans, Angela noticed how they hugged her every curve, how they almost directed her eyes to her ass or maybe that was just Angela’s own fault. Amélie was wearing a fashionable purple turtleneck, it hugged her rather tightly, it showed off her upper frame, how her hourglass figure was near godly, Angela was mesmerized, Amélie had definitely picked a set of clothes that stirred Angela to her core. Amélie was wearing her usual amount of makeup, her natural charm not needing any aid to show off her beauty, Angela really liked this about her. Her hair had been allowed out of its usual ponytail and was hanging freely around her head. Angela noted how Amélie was smiling that indecipherable smile at her, it was shining so bright, her eyes were practically beaming at Angela, their hot glow threatening to blind her, threatening to drown her in their lovely light.

“You ready to go?” Angela asked

“I just need to grab my basket.” Amélie replied.

She disappeared into her apartment for a little while, she returned with a neat, old-fashioned woven wooden basket, a red and white checkered piece of cloth covered its contents. She locked her apartment and turned to Angela.

“You just need the red hood and you’d be straight out of a fairytale. Where are we going?” Angela asked curiously.

“I asked the girls at the theater for good spots for picnics, since I don’t know this place too well. I just hope they’ve given me proper directions.”  Amélie admitted.

Amélie grabbed Angela’s hand with her free hand and started leading her to where she wanted them to go. Angela blushed a little, not prepared for the physical contact.

After a walking for a bit the pair of women boarded a bus. They rode the bus for quite a while, Angela almost fell asleep on Amélie’s shoulder, as the conversation they had held for a while died out and left the two of them in a comfortable silence. As fate would have it, as soon as she was about to slip into a comfortable sleep, Amélie signaled that they were getting off. As they got off the bus and Angela returned a state less likely to slip away into a comfortable sleep as Amélie took her hand in hers again. Internally Angela cursed herself a little for being so easily affected by Amélie’s mere presence, as she let Amélie guide her to a nice, tranquil, grassy field bordering to a forest. It was far away from the city and it seemed to be almost unknown to the world. Amélie led Angela onto the peak of the tallest hill on the field. Amélie let go of Angela’s hand, set down her basket and pulled out a blanket for them to sit on.

“This place is so beautiful, whomever you asked definitely knew of the best places to go.” Angela stated, almost breathlessly from the sheer natural beauty of the area.

“I wanted to bring you somewhere very special today.  Are you hungry? You’re hungry, aren’t you?” Amélie replied softly.

“I am, how did you know?” Angela asked.

“I know you well enough at this point, to know that you wouldn’t manage to eat anything. I almost expected you to show up in your pajamas, with a duvet and a pillow under your arm.” Amélie said jokingly.

“Hmph. I would not show up like that. I dress up in a respective manner occasionally.” Angela said feigning being insulted.

“Aw, c’mon chérie, don’t be like that. Come sit with me.” Amélie almost purred at Angela.

“Chérie; darling, this is new and unexpected.” Angela thought feeling a slight blush making its way onto her face as she sat down beside Amélie.

Amélie had prepared various salads, some just salad, others containing pasta. She had made several sandwiches with various kinds of meats, salads and sauces. She had really gone all out on this, hadn’t she?

“Wow Amélie, this is impressive. You got all of this together in just a few hours?” Angela asked in awe.

Amélie smiled shyly as she said: “I’m a bit impressed that I managed it all in time but I’m glad it all ended up as well as it did.”

Angela grabbed one of the plates Amélie had brought and provided herself with some of the various salads.

“You should have asked me to bring something, then, I wouldn’t have minded working a little for my share.” Angela stated.

“I probably should have but I wanted to surprise you with my cooking.” Amélie said as she placed a sandwich onto her own plate.

The food had looked amazing to Angela but that did not at all compare to how it tasted. The salads were perfectly balanced between, sweet, sour and fresh. The sandwiches were brilliant, all of their ingredients playing together almost harmonically to create a full, delicious taste. Exactly how much she was enjoying the foods was clearly visible on Angela’s face, she closed her eyes and held her chin with almost every bite, she couldn’t help but give it away audibly too, several “mmh”s and “humm”s leaving her mouth as she ate. Amélie watched Angela eat, clearly pleased with the reaction her cooking was getting.

“I would have cooked something like this for you earlier if I had known this would be the reaction.” Amélie said, smiling at Angela.

“Well, you said you wanted today to be special and this is definitely the best food I’ve ever had.” Angela exclaimed.

“Well, it wasn’t the only thing meant to make today special.” Amélie said, once again wearing that smile Angela could not decipher, yet her eyes almost overflowing with passion.

“Oh, how so?” Angela questioned.

“Let me show you.” Amélie said.

Amélie moved closer to Angela, so close that Angela could feel Amélie’s breath on her skin, Hazel eyes locking with blue eyes.

“Amélie?” Angela asked.

Amélie ignored the question as she closed the distance between the two of them, locking their lips together in the sweetest kiss Angela could imagine. The kiss started out very tender, almost uncertain but quickly grew more violent, needier as Amélie grew more confident. Their fingers interlaced, both women’s faces tinged with a slight blush.

Angela broke the kiss, breathlessly pulling away, trying to figure out how to breathe again. She was still holding the eye contact with Amélie, a soft smile making its way onto her mouth.

“I’ve thought about this for a while now, Angela.” Amélie started.

“I don’t know when it started or how it started but I’ve come to realize that I am absolutely enamored with you.” Amélie confessed, blushing, shooting Angela that one smile.

A smile that now made perfect sense to Angela, it was a smile Amélie showed to her, whether intentionally or unintentionally when her feelings for her surfaced, at least she wanted it to be.

“Is something wrong chérie?” Amélie asked, sounding slightly worried.

Angela had not noticed that tears had started rolling down her cheeks, she had been too busy trying to comprehend what had just happened and what she had realized.

“No, no, I’m just so happy. I.. I love you Amélie.” Angela said, through a few sobs.

“I love you too, chérie.” Amélie replied.

Angela pulled Amélie into another kiss, a slow, tender and loving kiss. She could feel Amélie smiling throughout the kiss making her smile even wider herself. She brought up her free hand and caressed Amélie’s hair. She had wanted to this for so long, maybe even since she first met this woman.

After the kiss was broken, Angela stated: “I don’t know how long but I’ve wanted to do that for so long.”

Amélie brought her hands to Angela’s face and wiped her tears away with her thumbs, the golden sun seemingly noticing the moment as it grew even more soothing, golden light surrounding both women, making each of them seem almost divine to the other. The mild wind dancing through the leaves of the trees could be heard in almost as if nature was singing in this very moment, the trees gently giving in and dancing to their own music. This moment seemed to be absolutely perfect to Angela.

“I promise, I’ll love you for as long as I live.” Angela said, in her most earnest, vulnerable voice, an almost angelic smile on her face, blue eyes beaming with earnest love.

“I’ll love you my entire life too.” Amélie returned the promise, her voice soft and caring, a loving but slightly mischievous smile on her face, her eyes beaming just as earnestly as Angela’s.

The pair sat in silence for a while, just enjoying each other’s presence, how beautiful the day was, and the entire area was. Their fingers interlaced once again, a silent display of affection.

Angela eventually broke the silence: “Amélie, I’ve been thinking about something for a while.”

“Hmm?” Amélie replied.

“You know, once your injury has healed enough that you can practice again. If it would make you feel better and more confident. I guess, I mean, I could go watch you practice, cheer you on, if you needed it. I don’t want to be a bother or anything though.” Angela said, more nervously than she had wanted.

“You would be willing to set aside everything else, just to make sure I can dance in confidence?” Amélie asked almost not wanting to believe what Angela was proposing.

Angela stayed silent for a little, before saying: “I mean, as long as it is within reason I want to be there for you. I might not be able to be there every single time. I do have a lot of work to do myself but if I can reschedule it for later without it causing problems, then I would definitely go.”

“You’re such an angel, you know.” Amélie passionately stated.

“I think it’s just because I really like you.” Angela confessed, a bright smile on her face.

“I would offer to cheer you on too, but I’m not sure a cheerleader for your exams would be the best thing. I could go there with you and wait for you though.” Amélie thought out loud.

“I don’t think my presentations would even be able to keep anyone from staring at such a beautiful cheerleader, you’d make me fail.” Angela stated followed up by a small chuckle.

Amélie blushed slightly and said: “We can’t have that happen, now can we? I better just wait for you outside then.”

“I would definitely like you to be there for my practices and especially on the opening night for the performance, I think I’d be able to dance at my best with you there. I’m sure I could manage to get you tickets, actually, I will get you tickets.” Amélie stated.

“Front row, with my girlfriend the center of everyone’s attention, taking steps towards her dream. How I would like to see that.” Angela said shyly, blushing, not used to the thought of Amélie being her girlfriend.

Amélie, clearly not used to the idea either, averted her gaze as she said: “I would like you to see it too.”

The two women enjoyed their time together, immensely. Angela almost felt a little regret when they had to get up and make their way back to the bus stop, it was remedied a little by the fact that Amélie interlaced their fingers and was walking close to her. It was so nice, not having to hide how much she enjoyed being with Amélie anymore.

The two women got on the bus towards the city and sat down on one of the backrows of seats. Fingers intertwined as caring gazes met, smiles radiating affection on both faces.

Angela decided to take some initiative and gave Amélie a peck on the mouth and said: “Today was so wonderful, the food was so lovely, you were so lovely, Amé.”

“I’m glad you liked it, I really wanted to make it special for you. I just thought it should be when I told you.” Amélie replied.

Angela smiled at Amélie, a truly gentle and caring smile, as she said: “I’m just so happy that you want to be with me, I don’t know anything I could have heard that would have made me happier.”

Angela could feel Amélie leaning on her, laying her head on her shoulder as she said: “Mmh.”

Shortly after, Angela could hear soft, even breathing. Amélie was sleeping it would seem and she sounded so very comfortable, it sparked this hot joyous feeling inside of Angela. Angela considered why it wasn’t her who was sleeping at this point, she was tired, very tired but she needed to stay awake now. Angela was considering exactly why Amélie was sleeping by her side now, not that she minded it. Amélie could have just been stressed out that their date had to be this day, a few hours after she had contacted Angela. Angela could see this being the case, Amélie had prepared a whole lot of food, she had planned out an amazing date, at an amazing place too. Angela was genuinely impressed with how well thought out and how well prepared Amélie had been for the whole thing. She wondered exactly when she had started planning this entire thing, not that it mattered much. She supposed that Amélie could have been lacking sleep, Angela knew that she would definitely have had a sleepless night if she was the one planning such a date. Even if she hadn’t known when it would be, just the planning would have been enough.

Angela studied Amélie’s sleeping face for a little while, she seemed so at peace, almost tranquil. Her features just as prominent as when she was awake and bore one of those smiles Angela enjoyed so very much to witness.

Eventually Angela had to wake Amélie, as the stop they were supposed to get off at was coming up. Making their way to Amélie’s place Angela considered questioning what had Amélie as tired as she had seemed to be, yet she didn’t.

“Do you want to come in, have a cup of coffee or something?” Amélie asked as the pair reached her apartment.

“I would very much like to.” Angela replied.

Having received a cup of coffee herself, she sat down on Amélie’s couch and waited for Amélie, who was brewing herself a cup of tea, to join her.

As Amélie sat down, Angela asked: “You were very tired earlier?”

“Oui, I guess I needed a nap.” Amélie replied.

“Did it stress you out a lot that our date had to be today?” Angela asked in a shy voice.

“I suppose it did a bit, it would have been nice with more time to prepare the meal, but I only made as much because I wanted to.” Amélie stated, quietly.

“Liebling, I don’t want you to work yourself to the bone just to please me, if it had been easier, you could have made a salad less, even though all the food you made was heavenly.” Angela said, softly stroking Amélie’s arm.

“I don’t think it was just that. I think it’s a combination of many things. Sorting out my feelings for you, dealing with the injury, making the food on a short notice, not sleeping much because of all the thoughts I’ve had. Don’t blame yourself for it, if anything, it is nice that everything turned out this well, allowing me to rest a bit by your side, chérie.” Amélie stated.

Angela looked to Amélie, passionately and said: “You find my presence that comfortable?”

Amélie blushed a little as she said: “Yes, very much so.”

Angela put down her mug of coffee and moved closer to Amélie to embrace her, as she said: “I’ll stay with you as long as you need me to.”

“In that case, can I impose on you a little while longer and ask you to stay for the night? Allow me to sleep in my girlfriend’s arms?” Amélie asked, putting on her most begging puppy eyes.

“It would be an absolute pleasure, Amé. Don’t tell me you thought I wouldn’t want to sleep embracing you?” Angela responded.


	8. If You Truly Want I'll Cross The Line, I'll Follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone get to da' chopper! Do it naow!  
> I regret not pulling a joke referring to that Arnold in the chapter.

It had been five weeks, Amélie had started dancing again, she had been dancing for a few weeks at this point. Angela had been sitting in on every practice session that she could manage with her schedule. Amélie had started out dancing very cautiously but she eventually found her prior confidence, even if her body couldn’t quite keep up as well as it could before her injury. Angela had still thought she danced incredibly gracefully, even if her caution was obvious.

Amélie had really appreciated Angela being there with her, that much was obvious, she had told Angela how happy she was that Angela had skipped one of her classes, the first time she had ever done something like this, to accompany Amélie to the theater.

Angela had realized that as soon as she entered the theater hand in hand with Amélie she would cement the fact that they were an item, she had been rather joyful at the thought, she had been absolutely overjoyed that Amélie had kept a firm grip on her hand as they made their way towards the director. Angela had not considered how showing up to nearly all of Amélie’s practice sessions would cement it at this point, she had just been thrilled that Amélie was this dedicated to their relationship.

Angela had physically and mentally held Amélie’s hand all the way through that first return, where Amélie had talked to the director, had inquired as to how her chances of dancing the finished production were. Angela had held her hand as she was told she would, at best, be allowed to dance three out of the five nights the piece would be performed, a brutal hit to her pride but made less harsh as the director explained his reasons. The director could easily see Amélie’s talent and how much she wanted to dance, he had told her. He had explained that he could not allow Amélie to dance in all the performances to make sure she would not end up making a healing wound worse, he would force her to get a few days of rest between her performances, both physically and mentally, he had said looking at Angela for a brief moment.

Even though Angela immensely enjoyed watching Amélie dance, she had quickly learned the entire work, in and out, so she had grown a little bored with it. The thing that had kept her attention at her girlfriend and not have her mind trail off or have her engage in some of the work she had was the incredible look of gratitude, love and happiness that Amélie greeted Angela with after every session. The words of gratitude Amélie had showered Angela in the first few times were amazing, almost like she had not expected anyone to do this for her, the kisses Angela later received were even better, it clearly did not matter who was witnessing it. Amélie needed to show her appreciation for Angela, even if Angela had been unable to spend much time with her outside of showing up to her practice for a while, how could Amélie not be absolutely overjoyed that she would do this?

The kisses, the affection, had throughout the weeks of Angela’s attendance, slowly grown from just tender kisses, into touches of affection, teasing kisses and daring words in the few private moments the two had, leaving both women hot, with hungry smiles, a sense of indecency and warm loving glows in their eyes, solely meant for and aimed at each other.

It had not been the private, sometimes suffocating, romantic setting that had urged them even closer together, it had been the sheer dedication that they had shown for their relationship, the few stolen moments that no one knew about, the dare to move forwards, while keeping up the front of a pure relationship. Even though everyone around them clearly knew of their affection for each other, Amélie’s angel had to at least seem as pure as her bright and caring personality made her seem to be, even if Amélie had at times been surprised by how daring she could be.

Amélie had kept her promise, she had handed Angela a single ticket for the performance, a smug and happy look on her face. Angela had been slightly surprised, she had imagined that she would end up with a bunch of tickets, allowing her to attend every single performance, she would want. She did not expect just a single ticket. She did however understand why she had only been given a single ticket as she had looked at it and read what it said. It was a slightly special ticket, no doubt, it was a piece of paper that stated that she was allowed in and a seat by the director would be kept open for her, as a thanks for her individual support to the cause, signed in the director’s name.

Amélie had told her that she could understand if Angela would only attend the performance once, since she had her own things to look after, her entire education and her messy lifestyle. Angela had protested, stating that she would at least show up for the opening and the ending of the piece’s cycle and had proposed that she and Amélie would go and witness the piece being performed one of the nights Amélie was meant to rest, to have Amélie see what beauty she was the center.

This had earned Angela a sweet smile and a soft kiss, alongside a promise that the two of them would go.

 

Angela was currently digging through her least used piles of clothes, desperately looking for something that would suit her and wouldn’t be out of place in a theater. It was the opening night of Amélie’s production and she had promised to meet up with Amélie and go to the theater with her soon. Eventually Angela had found a black dress, she thought would fit the occasion and tried it on, just to study herself in the mirror. The black dress was not too long and not too short, it ended a little above her knees, it was a neat matte material that hugged Angela’s curves nicely. The dress draped over Angela’s left shoulder and left her right shoulder bare. Angela was sure she had something that looked like it in white, somewhere but that was not a battle worth fighting since she was a little pressed for time already. The dress was paired with a necklace that held a pair of golden angel wings as it’s pendant and a pair of black heels, not very high heels as the poor medical student would likely injure herself trying to keep her balance if she towered above everyone on her tallest pair of heels, that had never seen use. Her hairdo would have to be simple, so she made her usual ponytail, that suited her so very well. The makeup was her usual natural looking one, highlighting her naturally beautiful features.

As she was about to leave to go to Amélie’s place her doorbell went off, someone needed something from her at this inconvenient time it would seem. As she opened the door she found, to her surprise, Amélie there, waiting for her. Amélie was not wearing a fancy dress, she was wearing a rather normal attire, jeans, neat white blouse, her signature ponytail, she was as lovely as always, Angela was still a bit shorter than her, even though she was sporting her heels. Angela was pulled into a warm hug and a soft, tender kiss by Amélie.

Angela broke the kiss and asked: “Amé, what are you doing here?”

“I came to pick you up, chérie. I thought you would be very stretched for time considering how much of a mess your clothes are, all the piles and whatnot.” Amélie said a cheeky smile on her face.

“I would have been on time, I’ll have you know.” Angela stated a bit embarrassed, by having her mess pointed out.

Amélie sighed before she said: “I’m sure you would but here I am. You also look very beautiful Ange, absolutely divine. I think I might be falling in love with you all over.”

Angela blushed a bit before she shyly replied: “Thank you. You’re as lovely as ever liebe.”

Amélie grabbed Angela’s hand and intertwined their fingers as she led her to the cab she had ordered prior to picking up Angela.

As the two of them had gotten into the cab and Amélie had told the driver the address Angela looked at her, a thankful expression on her face and said: “Thank you, the heels would probably have killed me walking there.”

“I know you well enough to predict that you would be wearing heels and wouldn’t consider bringing another pair of shoes, that’s why.” Amélie replied as if it was the most natural thing in the world to her.

Angela averted her gaze as she said: “You’re not wrong but..”

“But?” Amélie inquired.

“I, I don’t know. I wanted to argue but you’re absolutely right.” Angela said pouting.

This earned her a sweet chuckle from Amélie, who was smiling at her brightly.

It did not take the cab a long time to arrive at the theater. Amélie had paid the driver and was leading Angela towards the theater as the director of the performance greeted the two of them.

“Amélie! Angela! It’s so nice to see you both.” He called out to them and started making his way towards the two of them.

The director discarded the cigarette he had finished smoking on the way.

“Director Arnold, good evening.” Amélie greeted.

Angela waved at the man approaching them and sent him a friendly smile. Angela had learned of the man’s name and had talked to him a bit throughout the time she had been sitting in on Amélie’s troupe’s practice sessions. She could only wonder how his childhood had played out with a name like his, not that it mattered much to her, nor him since he held a nice position that he clearly enjoyed.

“I would honestly have been afraid of how the entire thing would have gone had you not been accompanying the star of the show today.” Arnold joked.

A faint blush made its way onto both women’s faces and Angela replied, jokingly: “I couldn’t just leave you all hanging when you need me the most, now could I?”

Arnold chuckled a bit before saying: “Once you’ve wished her all the luck and cast all of your good luck charms on her, I can bring you to where we will be watching from, Angela. As for you Amélie, best of luck, I expect a great performance from you but most importantly, remember to have fun up there, will you?”

Amélie’s shoulders tensed a little at the comment as she replied: “I will do anything I can to make the performance a success, thank you.”

Angela stepped a bit closer to Amélie grabbing onto her arm, sending her a warm, caring smile. Amélie’s shoulders relaxed at the interaction and she smiled back at Angela.

“I would very much appreciate you showing me the way in a little bit, thank you.” Angela said, directed at Arnold.

The man smiled and started making his way back to the spot he had been standing in, smoking, when he had called out to the two of them.

The two women made their way into the theater, into the lobby, the currently empty lobby that would soon fill to the brim with people wanting to attend the show.

“I know you’re going to show me an absolutely stunning performance, liebe, you don’t need to be nervous. You will knock everyone off their feet, well, you would if we weren’t all sitting down.” Angela insured Amélie, in a slightly joking but caring voice.

“I’ve practiced so much for this and I know you believe in me, but I can’t help being a bit nervous, still. It is my first big performance here.” Amélie replied quietly.

“Do you want me to cast the best fortune charm I know of, on you?” Angela asked.

“If you would, chérie.” Amélie replied, a happy smile making its way onto her face.

“You will not be uncomfortable, you will not be nervous, you will do an amazing job, you will make your girlfriend proud.” Angela chanted as she made a few overly exaggerated movements with her arms.

“And then seal it with a kiss.” Angela stated, grabbing Amélie, locking their lips in a warm kiss.

Amélie eventually broke the kiss and after a few gasps of air, she said: “Your charms are horrible, Ange but it just might work because it is you.”

“As long as my charms are effective on the woman I love, I couldn’t ask for more.” Angela said, with a loving smile on her face, a smile meant only for Amélie.

“Now, off you go liebling, don’t keep your troupe waiting. I will find you backstage when the performance is over, okay?” Angela said.

“You should probably know that I’ve been granted a whole room of my own now, it’s such a privilege being the star of the performance. I’ve been awarded an entire closet with a single mirror of my own!” Amélie said jokingly.

“But seriously, you can find me in the room with the star on the door. It’s like they want it to be a cheesy thing to be the star of the show around here.” Amélie stated, a slightly embarrassed look on her face.

“I’ll make sure to find it.” Angela ensured.

After having waved Amélie off Angela made her way back to Arnold, who was still stood in the same place. Inhaling what would have to be his third or fourth cigarette, clearly Amélie wasn’t the only person who was slightly nervous today.

“Arnold!” Angela called out.

The man turned towards her, discarded his cigarette as she made her way to him.

“Did you get the roses I asked you to?” Angela inquired.

Angela had previously talked to Arnold about surprising Amélie with a bouquet of red roses, as a gift for her first successful performance. The man had thought it was a good idea and had been understanding as to why he would be the one getting the flowers. It would be very difficult for Angela to hide them, seeing as she would be accompanying Amélie to the theater and seeing her off before she would go to the other dancers.

“I got as many good-looking roses as your money could get me, yes. I’ll show you to them.” Arnold replied.

Angela let the man lead her inside the theater, where he presented her with a beautiful bouquet of roses hidden behind a few doors that most people did not have access to go through.

“Here they are.” The man stated.

“Thank you. They’re lovely.” Angela stated in a thankful manner.

Angela accepted the bouquet the man handed her and followed him to the few seats that were reserved for important people, other dancers and the like. There she sat, the flowers on a chair next to her, just waiting for the performance to begin.

The performance was exactly what Angela had witnessed so many times before, Amélie performed with her perfect grace, her beautiful movements, she was performing perfectly. The only difference between what Angela had witnessed before was the costumes, Amélie was wearing a neat white outfit, an almost angelic one, with a small golden crown on top of her head, her ponytail was now replaced by a neat bun, no hairs having escaped it. The dancers around her wearing costumes that gave off the aura of what they were portraying, the white dancers, clad in somewhat airy looking frilly dresses, perfectly showing off that they were portraying wind and air, the calm curves of the blue dancers playing the role of the sea, the sharp cuts of the silver dancers’ outfits, making their portrayal of stars that much clearer.

Angela was sure she only managed to pay this much attention to the other dancers because she was somewhat used to how great Amélie was at keeping an audience mesmerized. Amélie definitely had everyone in the theater mesmerized, Angela too as soon as she let herself be carried away by the story Amélie had told her through her dance so many times before.

The audience did not quite realize that the performance ended, all spellbound by Amélie and her beautiful performance, the realization dawned upon them as the first few people, Angela and Arnold stood up and started clapping, loudly, proudly. The theater erupted in applause as the dancers made their ways back onto the stage, bowing deeply.

Angela was probably the first person out of her seat, heading towards the backstage area as the performers left the stage after receiving their applause for a job well done. Several people followed her, yet lacking behind, clearly not as used to the place as she. It was probably friends and family of the dancers, wanting to congratulate them. Angela quickly made her way to the dressing room Amélie had mentioned, knocking on the door, she was greeted by Amélie, no longer wearing her stage attire but wearing her casual clothes, her makeup, once again, highlighting her usual natural beautiful look. Angela wondered just how this woman managed to do this in such a short time before she was pulled out of her thoughts by Amélie pulling her inside the room.

The room was not amazingly big, but it was definitely not just a closet. It had a table, a few chairs, a mirror and a few coat hangers and a fair bit of open space.

Angela, finally returned to her senses, brought the bouquet of roses up and held it in Amélie’s direction as she said: “I wanted to congratulate you on your first big performance, liebling.”

Amélie accepted the roses, as she stared at Angela for a while, not saying anything.

Amélie eventually managed to say: “Thanks chérie. They’re lovely, I don’t know, I, I, you’ve already done so much for me.”

“I just wanted to get you something, you’ve been working so hard for this. I wanted to support you all the way through it.” Angela stated, smiling happily at Amélie, eyes beaming with affection.

“Whatever did I do to deserve someone like you?” Amélie asked, placing the bouquet on the nearby chair.

“I think you lured me in with the promise of coffee and that alluring personality of yours.” Angela stated, somewhat shyly.

“I’m sure you’ll support me just as much if I needed it, you have already supported me a lot.” Angela stated in a caring voice.

Any consideration of further conversation was silenced by Amélie locking their lips together, in a hot, longing and caring kiss. A kiss where it didn’t take long for Amélie’s tongue to almost beg Angela for entry into her mouth, beg her for permission to intertwine with her tongue, to dance that sweet lover’s dance with each other. The permission was quickly granted, Angela not one to disallow Amélie the affection she wanted, especially in privacy. The kiss grew sloppier, hungrier, quickly, Amélie’s hand found its way onto Angela’s breast and she gently groped it.

Amélie broke the wet kiss, leaving Angela short of breath and blushing to ask: “You couldn’t find a strapless bra in your mess, could you? Or were you just expecting this?”

“I just couldn’t find one.” Angela replied shyly.

A soft moan escaped Angela and she murmured: “I love you Amélie.” Into the ear of Amélie.

Angela pulled on Amélie’s blouse, eyes begging her to discard it, to show off her soft skin, to allow Angela’s hands to explore her upper body.  Amélie’s hand was slowly removed from Angela’s breast, to allow herself to slip out of her blouse, exposing her bare upper body, exposing her soft, droplet shaped breasts. Angela’s hands quickly made their way onto Amélie’s upper body, exploring her curves, exploring her back, her front, her breasts, everything Angela could get her hands on.

“You’re not all that innocent yourself, are you?” Angela said in a hungry, teasing manner.

“Mhhm, maybe I wanted a certain angel to explore my body and play with it?” Amélie murmured between small moans of pleasure.

“This angel would not dare deny such a request then.” Angela stated, quietly, before softly biting Amélie’s earlobe.

Amélie let out the softest and most lovable moan Angela had ever heard in her life, it sent thrills down her back, it made her want everything Amélie could offer her, even more than before, it made her want to offer Amélie everything she had. Softly she kissed her way down Amélie’s neck, across her chest, before she reached her stiff nipples, clearly hardened from Angela’s soft touch.

Angela’s tongue danced around, across, over and under Amélie’s nipple, earning her more and more moans of affection, moans that she so very much desired to hear. As she softly bit the nipple she could hear Amélie suck in air, the slight pain along with pleasure she was granting her clearly being appreciated.

Amélie’s hands grabbed onto Angela’s head and gently pulled it up towards her own, where Angela was brought into a hungry kiss, a needy kiss, a kiss that threatened to devour her entirely. The kiss left Angela thoughtless, unresponsive for a moment before the tugging on her dress brought her back to reality, a reality where Amélie was pleading Angela to let her undress her, without words. Angela quietly withdrew her hands, allowing Amélie to pull the black dress off of her body, revealing her perky breasts, her flat stomach, her soft thighs. The only piece of clothing left covering her body was the small black thong that she had decided to wear, a blush very apparent on her face. Amélie’s eyes studied Angela’s entire body, hungrily, desire so very evident in her eyes, her hands acting before her brain, touching, feeling, studying as much of Angela as she could. Amélie clearly enjoyed running her hands over Angela’s body, her soft butt, her perky chest, her lovely curves, everything.

Now it was Angela’s turn to be played with, as Amélie’s face dropped lower, licking her neck, giving it small kisses and soft bites, slowly making her way towards Angela’s chest, carefully exploring and enjoying every nook and cranny on the way there. Her nipples were slowly being teased, much the same way she had done to Amélie, yet with a much lighter touch, much more teasing. It seemed like Amélie almost wanted Angela to say something, to beg her to make the soft touch harder, to make her feel it more. However, just before Angela was about to open her mouth and beg it of Amélie, she could feel one of Amélie’s hands slowly but surely, make its way towards the only piece of clothing still covering her body. Angela’s body shivered with anticipation, as she reached down, grabbed Amélie’s hand and guided it further down, into her thong.

Angela murmured a soft: “Please.”

Amélie’s fingers found Angela’s clit and started softly playing with it, soft touches, soft swipes, soft twirls. Soft moans escaped Angela’s mouth, moans replying to every single touch Amélie offered her.

Angela lowered her head, softly biting into Amélie’s shoulder, moaning through her teeth. The soft bites earned Angela a soft moan from Amélie, a moan that did nothing but excite Angela more, it made the hot feeling in her crotch grow even hotter, it made her yearn even more for Amélie’s touch. Angela lifted her foot, trying to find whatever to rest it upon. Eventually she found a, box, maybe a part of a chair, something, that allowed her to spread her legs comfortably, allowing Amélie easy access to her most private place.

Amélie’s fingers, as if coerced by Angela’s yearning for her, made their way in between Angela’s folds, her oh so wet folds, finding her entrance, Angela was drenched, she wanted Amélie so bad.

“You want me so bad, don’t you chérie?” Amélie asked teasingly.

“Mhm.” Angela said against Amélie’s shoulder.

“No need to worry though, my love, I’m going to give it to you.” Amélie murmured softly.

Angela was about to make some sort of reply, anything, yet she wasn’t allowed to do so as Amélie’s fingers slowly entered her, slowly made their way into her and so very slowly started to move back and forth. Amélie enjoyed making Angela feel her, she desperately wanted to make her feel more, she wanted to feel Angela, she wanted everything this woman could offer her, she wanted her.

Amélie could feel the soft moans against her shoulder, slowly but surely, growing stronger, throatier, almost euphoric.

Amélie twirled her fingers, to make Angela moan under her touch, she slowly moved them back and forth, she quickly moved them back and forth, all to hear Angela’s voice, all because she so desperately loved this woman and wanted her at this moment.

Eventually Angela’s body could not handle the touch any longer and she came undone, her muscles spasmed, her breath caught in her throat, her teeth harshly biting into Amélie’s shoulder, as she climaxed under the touch of the most important woman in her life.

After Angela had calmed down a bit Amélie retracted her fingers. Angela stepped back slightly leaning against the table, face flushed, body slightly shaking after her close encounter with sheer euphoria. Her eyes falling upon Amélie, her lovely girlfriend, who was currently licking her fingers. The fingers that had played with Angela, those lovely long, slender fingers, this had rekindled Angela’s every desire and had pulled her out of her slightly mesmerized state. Angela closed the distance between the two, lips locking, tongues intertwining, the taste of Angela shared between both. Angela guided Amélie towards the table, wordlessly commanding her to take her place on top of it, to which the brunette complied, placing herself on top of the table, breaking the kiss shared between the two. Angela, with the help of Amélie, quickly got rid of the pair of jeans Amélie was wearing, leaving her with nothing more than a black pair of panties, a soaked pair of panties. Amélie was very aroused, it was evident just how much she had wanted Angela. Angela slowly pulled Amélie’s panties off of her body and threw them onto the pile of clothes that had been left on the floor.

Angela slowly got on her knees and started slowly kissing her way up Amélie’s leg, drawing out the time spent, Amélie had teased her a fair bit and now she would do the same to her. Slowly, so very slowly, Angela kissed her way up Amélie’s thigh. She barely, just barely, brushed her lips across Amélie’s most sensitive spot, the mere ghost of a touch, yet enough to send shivers through Amélie. Angela started kissing her way down Amélie’s other thigh, before shooting Amélie a smug look.

“Must you tease me this way chérie?” Amélie quietly asked, a begging smile on her lips, eyes beaming with want.

“Yes. I want to hear you beg for it, I want you to ask me to do it, Amé.” Angela stated, a mischievous smile on her lips.

“Fine. Ange, please lick me, please touch me, please make me feel you as much as I need to feel you right now, make me feel you as much as I wanted you to feel me.” Amélie begged, a blush very evident on her face.

“That was all I wanted to hear, liebling.” Angela replied softly.

Angela abandoned the route her kisses would have taken her and granted Amélie what she desired, a few kisses found her clit, making Amélie’s eyes flutter, before Angela’s tongue started its work. Amélie inhaled sharply as Angela started licking her, the touch very soft and gentle, testing Amélie’s reaction. Amélie had reacted intensely to Angela twirling her tongue around her clit, the long, slender fingers finding their way into Angela’s hair, the nails softly digging into her scalp.

Angela could hear Amélie uttering strings of curses, in both French and English, with several moans cutting them off every now and again. Angela’s touch grew a bit more aggressive, her touch grew from testing the reactions of Amélie to aggressively pleasuring her. Amélie’s grip on Angela’s head in turn grew slightly tighter, the effect of the blonde’s work so very obvious, the curses uttered by Amélie growing less and less frequent, replaced by moans.

Angela stopped licking Amélie for a little while, allowing the woman to catch her breath, before she gently closed her teeth around her clit and applied the slightest pressure, making Amélie draw a sharp breath. Angela quickly let go and resumed licking Amélie, stopping only briefly to shower Amélie’s clit in a flurry of soft kisses. It did not take Angela long to bring Amélie to the brink of an orgasm, teasingly, she eased her touch, she slowed her touch, wanting nothing more than to hear the woman beg for her release, to call her name softly.

Amélie did just that: “Angela.. Please..”

Angela complied, conceding any idea of further teasing, in favor of granting her beloved girlfriend the release she so very much desired.

Amélie came undone shortly after Angela’s touch returned to its former strength and aggression, her legs locking up around Angela’s head, her muscles cramping up, an audible moan escaping her lips, her nails digging into Angela’s scalp.

As Amélie’s cramps subsided and her mind slowly started returning from the euphoric state Angela had driven it into. Angela had risen and now stood bent over Amélie, lips collided, tongues danced their dance, the taste of Amélie being shared between the two.

The kiss lasted for a while before it was broken by Angela, who murmured: “I love you Amélie, you mean everything to me.” Into Amélie’s ear.

“You’re my everything too, Angela, I love you.” Amélie reciprocated.

Lending her a hand, Angela helped Amélie off the table and pulled her into a warm embrace, a satisfied, loving, tender embrace.

“You’re so beautiful, you were so beautiful on stage, your dance was so beautiful.” Angela softly stated.

Blue eyes glowing with love and affection locked with hazel ones reciprocating the glow.

“It’s all thanks to you, it was all for you. Without you and all your support I don’t think I would have been out there dancing today, chérie.” Amélie replied in a soft voice.


	9. This Is Me, No Guilt, No Shame, I Ain't No Saint, I Ain't No Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still chasing the ever elusive chapter where my proofreader points out no flaws or oddities in my writing. Budget author, will never actually be competent on his own. :)

Angela had kept her promise to Amélie, they had met up at the theater the day after Amélie had performed on the opening night. Angela had been feeling giddy the entire time, even way before she had meet up with Amélie, the night prior still very much clear in her mind and Amélie’s touch almost lingering on her body still. The soft feeling of Amélie’s hand in hers as they had made their way into the theater had been nice, how it had remained in hers the entire time as they had watched the performance. Angela had repeatedly cast glances in Amélie’s direction, trying to figure out what her girlfriend thought of watching the show that she had been starring in just the night before. Angela had found Amélie’s face bearing a mixture of pride, envy and happiness, clearly she could appreciate how much work everyone had put into the performance and how well executed every role was. Yet, it was no surprise that she wanted to be up there, on the stage, playing her role as the leading dancer of a play she had practiced so much. Angela had joined Amélie as she went to talk to the dancers behind the stage, as the performance had ended, sharing with them the praise that only someone playing an important part in the performance who had also witnessed the play in all its glory could. Angela had praised the performance, of course she had, even if it wasn’t as brilliant as it was when Amélie had been performing, it had still been magnificent. As they were leaving the theater Angela had told Amélie how she thought that the performance had been a lot better with her on stage, how she had been a lot better at conveying the piece’s message, how she had been a lot better at showing the emotions the play was meant to convey. Amélie had granted her a loving smile and a soft peck on the forehead as a thanks.

Angela had also gone to the last showing of the play the troupe put on, Amélie had been just as mesmerizing as she had on the first night Angela witnessed the finished production. The only difference between that first and the last performance was that Angela could have sworn she had seen a small smirk on Amélie’s face and a wink in her direction. Angela had of course gone to praise her girlfriend’s work once again, not carrying a bunch of roses this time, not being pulled into Amélie’s dressing room. She had found Amélie in the middle of conversation with part of her troupe, all the girls seeming very pleased with all the performances of the piece, Amélie too. Angela had found her way to Amélie’s side and congratulated everyone and praised their work. The two women had left the theater together, yet not far from it they had parted with a loving kiss and a promise of seeing each other soon.

Here she was, arm in arm with Amélie, wearing her prettiest dress, Amélie wearing one of hers. Angela knew she shouldn’t feel as exposed by the idea of being with Amélie like this, but she was still not very used to being shown off as the girlfriend or showing Amélie of as hers. It was not a bad feeling, that Amélie wanted to show Angela off to her colleagues, even if they already knew about them. These thoughts did not dissuade the motion of time as Angela was being led towards the party celebrating the success of the piece Amélie’s troupe had performed at the theater and its widespread success, for a play by an unknown group in training.

Angela cast a glance at her girlfriend, Amélie was wearing a beautiful purple dress, it hugged her curves tightly, the dress left part of her back bare, the mark Angela’s affection had left on her shoulder the week prior was only just covered by it. The dress ended not far below Amélie’s knees, hiding a fair bit of her legs but still managing to show off her long, lovely legs, her hair was hanging freely around her head, nice and straight. She was wearing purple lipstick that matched her dress, her makeup in general carried the purple theme set by the dress and so did her heels.. A small smile made its way onto Angela’s face, a small smile directed towards Amélie. Angela had been absolutely mesmerized when her eyes had first landed on Amélie, she had stopped dead in her tracks, she had probably forgotten to breathe until her body had taken over for her and forced in air despite Amélie taking her breath away.

Angela was wearing a much longer white dress that did not hug her legs, it left a lot to the imagination as the wavy fabric of the skirt had threatened to hide even her feet from sight before she had put on a pair of heels. The upper half of Angela’s dress was not as modest, as the dress showed off a fair bit of Angela’s chest, leaving her neck completely bare had it not been for her beloved necklace with its angel wing pendant. Angela was wearing a neat red lipstick and she had spent a long time working with her beauty, highlighting everything she could, adding the subtle touches that she felt was the absolutely best touch to make her seem as close to divine as she thought plausible. She had worn this dress only for Amélie, she wanted her to notice her fair skin, she wanted to enthrall Amélie the same way she did to her. Whether or not she had succeeded or not, Angela had no idea, she could only hope Amélie had been as enamored with her as she had been with her, casting that first glance on the looks of the other.

As the two of them had made their way inside the building they had nearly been ambushed by Arnold, he had spent a little while explaining how pleased he had been with the whole performance, especially the ones Amélie had danced and how she had seemed like a whole new woman after the first performance, her stage presence and her radiance had grown to even higher peaks than before. He had praised Angela for supporting Amélie through all of it and pushing her to her new heights. He had been quite tipsy and even more talkative than usual. The man had let it slip that he was secretly talking to colleagues and famous dancers about Amélie and how he was trying to make her talent and potential growth as appealing to anyone who would bother listening to him as he could.

As he had finally finished his rant about practically anything that came to mind and moved on to some other unexpecting target, who would now have to deal with his proud outbursts and stories. The two women had been left on their own, Amélie both a bit flustered as she knew just what interaction between the two of them had likely led to her improvement, yet also very thankful to the man for trying the best he could to put her out there, to further her career. Angela has just been a blushing wreckage, ever since the man had addressed how she had managed to make Amélie shine brighter on stage, not that Arnold had seemed to notice her slightly more timid behavior.

A mischievous smile showed on Amélie’s face as she said: “If improving my dancing only required being with you and getting a bit intimate, we should have done it a lot earlier, chérie.”

Angela’s blush deepened a bit at the comment, but she shot back: “I believe I was the one waiting for your reply, not the other way around liebling.”

“That is true, I suppose.” Amélie conceded.

Angela started pulling Amélie towards the bar as she said: “I’m sure I can get us something to drink, even if you’re not allowed.”

“You’re going to be the source of all my bad habits, Ange.” Amélie stated, a warm smile on her face.

“Shhhh, I’d never lead you astray. I’m an honor student, remember?” Angela joked.

“Oh, that’s right. How could I forget that you’re the embodiment of purity and lawfulness?” Amélie replied sarcastically.

Angela presented Amélie with a glass of wine she had acquired, sporting a smug smile.

Amélie accepted gracefully, she was clearly not opposed to the idea of having a drink with her girlfriend. The two of them receded to a somewhat vacant corner of the room, to not be in the way of the other people trying to get a drink.

“Earlier I was too mesmerized to tell you this, but you look absolutely stunning today, Amé. You’re so beautiful tonight.” Angela said, a loving smile on her face.

“Thanks, chérie. You’re absolutely angelic yourself. I couldn’t take my eyes off you when we met up.” Amélie reciprocated.

The exchange of caring smiles and loving glances was soon interrupted by a small group of ladies, clearly seeking Amélie’s attention, dancers from her troupe, friends, maybe some family. All of them wanting to praise her performance, to learn about her, to hear about what drove her to become as accomplished a dancer as she was, where she wanted to go from here and a whole heap of questions, that left Angela mostly just a proud decoration on Amélie’s arm as she talked. Amélie gave brief answers to some of the more personal questions, regarding her family, regarding what had made her as great at dancing as she was. She had explained that she had wanted to show only her best side to her girlfriend watching, to which Angela had blushed a bit and commented that she had always thought Amélie had been an impeccable dancer. Amélie had touched on the subject of her dreams of starring in big plays in faraway lands and in nearby theaters.

A while had passed, as Amélie had talked and both her and Angela’s glass had been emptied, it was simply the natural course of things that they would be. Amélie had given Angela a slightly confused look when she had untangled herself from her arm and reached for the empty glass in her hand before realizing the intention of the blonde. Angela had excused herself politely saying she was going to make herself a bit useful and bring the center of attention and herself another drink. Amélie had shot her a warm, thankful smile, a silent promise that she would not get caught up in conversation all night, leaving Angela on her own and she had received an understanding look and a caring smile from Angela as she made her way towards the bar.

Angela did not mind being the only thing Amélie dedicated her attention too, she did not mind the conversations she held not being ones that she could follow or participate much in. As long as when everything was said and Amélie’s conversations were ended there would be room for Angela.

Angela was brought out of her thoughts on her way towards the bar as a man in formal attire, someone’s husband, friend, or maybe brother, stepped in front of her with a grand smile on his face.

“I couldn’t help but notice you and your gracious looks miss and I just had to ask; what a man’s got to do to lend your hand for a dance?” The man said, his voice mirroring the overly friendly smile his face was sporting.

“I’m sorry but I’ve already got company and I am not an accomplished dancer, so I do not really wish to lend my hand for a dance.” Angela replied, trying her best to not offend the man.

“I could teach you a few steps, if you would let me.” The man continued, as he walked with Angela towards the bar.

“As I said, I am accompanying someone already and I do not wish to dance, sir.” Angela repeated, accepting the two refilled glasses of wine she had ordered in between her conversing.

“Whoever is accompanying you tonight surely can’t be that opposed to a lovely lady like you accepting to dance with others, could he?” the man entreated.

“I don’t know if she would be opposed to it, sir. You just seem to be unwilling to understand that I do not wish to dance with you.” Angela replied, clearly bored of the man’s attempts at her.

“Surely you jest, no matter who you are referring to I can offer you a greater time, I have all the money one could dream of, I have the looks of a Greek god, the knowledge of a modest genius.” The man expressed with large arm movements.

“I’ve already told you no.” Angela replied coldly.

Finally having reached the group surrounding Amélie, Angela quickly handed her the glass of wine meant for her, sent her a pleading look as she brought a hand up to her face, gently pulling it towards herself.

Without understanding Amélie accepted the touch and with the pleading look of Angela she cast away any sort of concern or thought of refusing and embraced Angela with her free arm and gently had their lips meet in a sweet, slightly wine flavored, kiss, neither of the two women seemingly caring much about the lipstick being messed up. This finally seemed to make the man realize he had been barking up the wrong tree, that no matter his wealth, his status, no matter what he could offer Angela it would not be what she longed for. He finally conceded and disappeared into the crowd from where he had originally emerged. The kiss earning somewhat mixed reactions from the crowd surrounding Amélie, a few “Aaaaw”’s, a gasp and a few averted gazes.

The kiss was broken by Angela and she said: “Thanks Amé, he simply wouldn’t take no for an answer. I didn’t know what else to do.”

“You can kiss me any time you’d like, Ange.” Amélie teased.

“What did he so desperately want from you? Did he try to steal my girlfriend away from me?” Amélie asked, a disapproving look in the direction the man had disappeared in.

“He desperately wanted my hand for a dance and I adamantly refused him. I told him I already had company and I that I wasn’t an accomplished dancer.” Angela stated, enjoying the embrace Amélie refused to break.

“Once we finish our glasses of wine, I could teach you. If you’re not opposed to that idea.” Amélie said, a faint hope blossoming in her eyes.

“You’re the only one who could make me accept their request for such a thing.” Angela stated shyly.

“Well, with that you’re going to have to try to ask me only the few things you want to know the most, seeing as a glass of wine does not last forever and I very much wish to accompany my lovely girlfriend for our dance.” Amélie stated to the group surrounding her, forcing a slight blush onto Angela’s face.

Angela was slowly allowed out of the tight embrace Amélie had held her in as she had returned and was now standing beside her, arms intertwined. She was casually listening to the conversation at times, at other times simply zoning out, getting lost in her own thoughts. It wasn’t that she thought Amélie was boring or anything, it just felt like the women talking to her kept going through the same trail of conversation as a broken record. Eventually the group had disbanded and Amélie had tugged on Angela’s arm bringing her back into reality.

The two women made their way onto the dancefloor, the open space that had been prepared for people wanting to dance, Angela could appreciate the thought that had gone into this party, even if the one who had organized it all had probably passed out at this point. Slow, somewhat romantic music was being played by a rather competent band, clearly Arnold had not cut any costs on this party. The area seemed to be primarily used by couples, dancing slowly, close to each other. Angela was looking forwards to doing the same with Amélie.

Amélie had spent a while explaining a few simple steps to the slightly tipsy Angela, she had shown them to her, she had explained them again, when Angela had messed up two steps in. Amélie had been very patient with Angela and her incapability at dancing. Eventually Angela had figured out the steps, she had gotten the rhythm down and had allowed Amélie to lead their dance, as she was probably never going to be competent enough to do so herself. Angela had slowly but surely gotten closer to Amélie as they danced, Amélie had enjoyed the closeness that the blonde was wanting from her as she had smiled softly every time Angela had moved closer.

Angela had leaned in and whispered sweet, loving phrases in Amélie’s ear, telling her how much she loved her, how much their time together meant to her and how happy she was at this very moment and so many more phrases unheard by everyone around the two. Angela had finished her whispers of affection by placing a few delicate pecks with her lips on Amélie’s neck, earning her a soft sigh and a glance so hot with love and affection that Angela nearly thought she felt the heat of it on her skin.

Amélie had slowly leaned in and kissed Angela so very passionately, so lightly, so affectionately that Angela nearly lost her breath, nearly forgot the dance she had been taught, nearly lost herself to the kiss and the affection Amélie wanted to share with her. The kiss went on for a little while before it was broken, it was broken and eyes locked with each other, exchanging loving gazes and bright smiles emerged on both women’s lips. It wasn’t long before Angela’s lips found Amélie’s locking them in another kiss, a hungrier, needier kiss. It might have been just Angela on her own, it might have been the alcohol urging her forwards, it didn’t matter, right now a fire was burning inside of Angela and all that mattered to her was this one woman whose lips were locked with hers.

Angela broke the kiss she had started herself and softly murmured: “I love you Amélie and I want you. You’re making me want you so bad right now.” Into Amélie’s ear.

As Angela was leaving many soft affectionate kisses on her neck Amélie replied: “I love and want you too chérie, but we can’t here not now and as much as I just want to ditch it all for you, I am expected to stay here for a while, even if it is just entertaining you.”

“Sorry, I’ll make it up to you soon.” Amélie added so very softly, in a voice only meant for Angela.

Angela frowned at this but accepted it, she would not be the one to stand in the way of Amélie’s dream, even if she wanted Amélie and Amélie her. Right now she would have to behave. Her affection, her love, her emotions had not gone unnoticed or been unwanted, they had just been poorly timed.


	10. In Peace I Am Closing My Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I head somewhere that Fifty Shades of Grey was just a shitty fanfic at some point, not saying it became any better, nor that I actually ever read or watched it, which means that all you degenerates can make this textual diarrhea of mine into something big. I can already see the headlines: "Brutally disappointing movie about a gay couple.", "Incredibly boring content, at least the gay sex was good.", "What kind of retarded sixteen year old wrote this garbage? Off with the head!". It'll be brilliant, spread the word you lovely degenerates!

Angela had been busy, life had managed to pull her away from Amélie, Angela had been spending as much free time as she could with Amélie. Angela seemed to be completely unable to sate her thirst for spending time with Amélie. Angela had even started studying at Amélie’s place or had Amélie join her at her own place, whenever she could. Angela loved spending time with Amélie, even if it was just small conversations as she was reading, when she or Amélie had something worth disturbing the studying. Amélie had stolen several kisses from Angela’s lips as she had been distracted by her studies, it had been a nice distraction, at times Angela had even put down her books and devote her entire attention to Amélie. It had been nice intimate moments shared between the two lovers. Angela had, despite how much she had craved Amélie’s touch, steadfastly prevented herself from letting herself fall into the temptation, the temptation Amélie’s mere existence was to her. She knew that touching Amélie and having sex with Amélie wouldn’t break her planned schedule but if she ended up doing it with her, she would want to do it more.

Her abstinence had paid off, Angela had done an impeccable job with all of her exams and presentations, everyone had praised her, not just a little, Angela had been praised a lot. She had been pleased with herself, she had managed study, she had proven to herself that she had the control over herself. She had managed to juggle her life between being a student and being Amélie’s girlfriend, which could be difficult at times, sometimes Amélie craved all of Angela’s attention and not just for a little while.

Angela wanted to celebrate, more specifically she wanted to celebrate with Amélie, at either of their places, just the two of them. Angela wanted to spend even more time with Amélie, she wanted to actually spend time with her, not just be near her while they tended to their own business, Angela studying, Amélie entertaining herself doing whatever.

Just as Amélie had promised, some time ago, she was waiting for Angela outside the room Angela had been presenting inside. Angela had been pleasantly surprised that Amélie was there, she had forgotten about the promise Amélie had made to her. Angela had ran into Amélie’s outstretched arms, embracing her girlfriend, a small quick peck placed directly on Amélie’s lips to show appreciation.

Angela had, with a big smile on her face, said: “Amé, they loved it, they praised me so much. I’m just so happy.”

Amélie had looked equally happy as she replied: “Of course they did, why wouldn’t they? You’ve been studying like a madman these last couple of weeks, I was almost scared that you’d forgotten about me.”

A small laugh escaped Angela before she said: “Of all the people in my life, I think you’d be the very last person I could ever forget, liebling.”

“I don’t know about why they wouldn’t like it. I’m just not that confident in my presentations, it doesn’t matter how much I prepare.” Angela continued, albeit less confidence painted her voice.

“It’s not going to help at all, I already know, but you should really believe in yourself some more, Ange. You’re a lot more amazing than you seem to think you are. Well, at least you are to me and shouldn’t that say something?” Amélie said, her entire demeanor completely open to and trusting in Angela.

“You’re right, it’s not going to help my confidence, I’m not sure I’ll ever be confident doing presentations. However, what I do know is that I would very much like to celebrate this, with a certain lovely French lady, that I haven’t been able to spend much time with lately.” Angela stated, her smile soft and her eyes glowing with affection.

“Do you have anything specific in mind, anything other than me?” Amélie asked teasingly.

Angela blushed and hastily replied: “No, I mean yes! I wanted to just relax and spend time with you at either of our places. I don’t know what I’d want to do, I just want to enjoy a nice meal with you, I want to do whatever with you, just anything now that there’s nothing keeping me from enjoying your company to the fullest.”

“Oh, chérie, I want to enjoy your company to the fullest too.” Amélie purred, clearly teasing Angela, twisting her words to give them different meaning than what she intended.

Angela was blushing heavily and considered herself quite lucky that not a lot of people was around this part of the school because she was not sure Amélie minded whether or not others saw these kinds of displays of affection between the two of them.

“Amé, don’t tease me so much. I’ll even cook for us, later.” Angela begged, no longer being able to stand Amélie’s teasing.

“I do enjoy teasing you so very much though, but a meal made by my lovely Angel might be a worthwhile tradeoff for keeping my teasing to myself for now.” Amélie said, allowing her girlfriend some time to collect herself.

Amélie had brought Angela into the city, as soon as the blonde had gotten a bit embarrassed having hugged Amélie for a while. Angela’s face had been a soft pink as she had released Amélie and Amélie had grabbed her hand and started leading her away from the room she had held her presentation in. Angela did not have any idea of what she was being dragged into, nor did she think Amélie had anything planned. Not unless the was secretly a mastermind that already knew exactly how Angela’s mind worked, which was doubtful seeing as Angela barely even knew how half of it worked and she definitely didn’t know how to control it. Angela was brought into several clothes stores, stores she never even knew had existed, she and Amélie had both found and tried several outfits that they liked, or thought would suit the other. As it had turned out, they two women had different ideas for what would look better on themselves than the other had. They had even given the other clothes meant to look like a mess, for the sake of laughter, granted Angela was the one who had started doing it but that didn’t mean Amélie had not played along. It had been fun, even if some of the outfits they picked for the other had been nothing short of a joke, it had been very enjoyable shopping with Amélie. Both women had even bought a few pieces of clothing, that they had liked, some items they found themselves, other had been picked by the other.

The two women had also visited a coffee shop, for once not the usual one that Angela always went to. Amélie had taken it upon herself to order for both of them, jokingly Amélie had brought up how Angela had tried to order the usual, of Amélie when she first started working and how she didn’t trust Angela to not do the same thing at that coffee shop. Angela had reacted by mocking offense at the comment, but she had allowed Amélie to order for her but as she did she had added that Amélie was paying for their drinks if she had to order too, clearly it was a fair tradeoff. Amélie had laughed at Angela, a soft, lovely laugh as she had agreed to pay for the drinks. Angela could not help but allow a bright, loving smile to make it onto her lips and stop her stomach from filling with butterflies as she appreciated Amélie’s laughter. The two women had spent a while at a table, enjoying their drink, talking, joking and laughing before they decided that they had overstayed their welcome at the café and Amélie had paid for their drinks.

The couple had made it to Angela’s apartment, it was not that long a walk from the coffee shop they had visited. Angela had asked if any of the foods she could prepare for Amélie was more interesting to the brunette than the others, she had only received a noncommittal answer to cook whatever she thought Amélie would like the most. Angela had settled on cooking some beef marinated in some fancy mix of herbs and mild chili, alongside some boiled potatoes for the two of them, nothing super amazing but, Angela had done everything she knew, to make the meal as interesting as she could.  Angela considered whether or not she wanted to bring out some wine, her one and only best bottle, hidden away in a secure location for that one special rainy day when it was needed, but decided against it. Today Angela just wanted to relax with Amélie, she did not need alcohol to be involved for the two of them to have an amazing time. The bottle remained safe in its secure location yet another day.

Angela was rather impressed with Amélie and how she had managed to, somehow, some way, dig out some juice that had neither gone bad nor been known to exist to Angela. She was currently enjoying it alongside the meal, which also astounded Angela, juice could hardly be a great fit for this meal, could it?

“How did I do?” Angela asked timidly.

“I think it’s a nice meal. Maybe not what I would imagine for a celebration, but that’s all subjective. If we say it’s a celebration, then we could be eating whatever we wanted, and it would still classify for it.” Amélie said after having thought a little.

“You’ll have to teach me how to cook a proper meal for your kind of celebration then, at some point.” Angela said.

 “So eager to learn, so eager to please. You’ll make a great wife someday.” Amélie teased, a gentle smile on her face.

“I.. I uhm.. I just thought that maybe..” Angela stuttered, a faint blush making its way onto her face.

Amélie put down the knife she was holding and reached across the table and gently grabbed Angela’s hand as she said: “Don’t worry, chérie, I’ll teach you how to cook a fantastic meal.”

Angela, face still flushed, smiled brightly and said: “Thanks Amé. I appreciate it.”

“It’s not a problem. I’ll make sure to have a ring ready, for the day you surprise me with the meal.” Amélie said, in a joking manner although the look on her face made it seem like a serious promise.

“I’m counting on it, liebling.” Angela said, letting go of her cutlery, grabbing Amélie’s hand with both of hers, raising it to her mouth and softly pressing a kiss onto it.

“Another charm of yours that needs sealing with a kiss?” Amélie asked, a soft smile on her lips.

“Something like that.” Angela replied softly.

The two women fell silent again, hands leaving each other to make their way back to grab hold of cutlery, magnitude and implications of the conversation slowly sinking in for both parties. It had not been a proposal, definitely not, it had been an implication that if a time came where it was an actual question to be asked, an actual proposal taking place, it would not be rejected. An unspoken promise, a silent assurance of just how serious the other was about their relationship.

“Have any plans been made with what your troupe will be dancing next?” Angela asked.

“While you’ve had your nose buried in books? No, a decisive conclusion for the next play hasn’t been made yet. There’s a few options still open, several ideas have been dismissed.” Amélie replied.

“Mmm, so when will I know what to expect my girlfriend dancing, then?” Angela inquired, a gentle smile making its way onto her lips.

“You will know as soon as I do. Although you don’t need to sit in on all the practice, your studies are important too.” Amélie stated, matter-of-factly.

“I will not be slacking on my studies. I just want to watch you dance, it’s so beautiful.” Angela admitted, averting her gaze slightly, the pot of potatoes suddenly growing very interesting.

“You’re welcome to sit in on the practice at any time you want. You’re almost a member at this point, with how much time you’ve spent with all of us.” Amélie said, jokingly.

“As long as I am the moral support and you don’t bring me on stage, I think I’ll be able to handle my membership.” Angela joked.

 

“I’ll see what I can do.” Amélie replied, a mischievous smile on her lips.

“Your smile tells me that I need to talk to everyone else about this.” Angela said, followed by a small laugh.

“I would never pull you on stage just to dance with you, I would never dream of turning everyone against you and plan it with them.” Amélie said, mischievous smile still on her lips.

“You wouldn’t.” Angela said, slightly nervous now.

Amélie merely smirked at her, neither confirming nor denying.

The two women finished their meals, small conversations between bites and drinks. Amélie had helped Angela clean up after their meal, she had helped her bring everything to the kitchen and wash everything that needed to be washed. The couple settled on Angela’s couch, in front of her TV. It had taken the pair a while before they stumbled upon a movie that looked somewhat interesting and wasn’t already halfway finished.  The movie followed a man, a spy to be precise, the typical picture, very professional, silenced weapons, fancy gadgets that science couldn’t replicate and an incredible prowess to sway whoever needed to be swayed.

“I’m glad it’s only fiction, because an injury like that would definitely kill you within the time they have spent trying to get to her at this point.” Angela pointed out about the love interest’s fall and injuries.

“Ange, don’t desecrate the movie like that. It’s just a movie, you can sit back and enjoy it and not analyze their wounds.” Amélie said with after a small sigh had escaped her.

“I’m sorry, it’s just a habit of mine.” Angela said apologetically.

“It’s okay. It’s just us mortals don’t understand exactly what will and what won’t kill you and how long it’ll take. Let us have our blissful ignorance, at least when it comes to movies.” Amélie said with a smile, nudging Angela softly.

“I’ll try.” Angela promised.

The movie progressed as they do and eventually made it to a scene where the protagonist was trying to sway a lady to gain information about the villain, to get close to him, she was his sister. The entire setting where this had taken place had been a party, where both the protagonist and she had been present, the spy had, using his persuasiveness and his prowess with women to earn him a dance with the lady.

“They butchered those steps.” Amélie said.

“You hypocrite.” Angela commented, mocking shock.

“What?” Amélie had asked, confusion clearly visible on her face.

“You’re doing exactly what you told me not to do, Amé.” Angela stated after a small sigh escaped her.

“Oh.” Amélie said.

Considering the words and the scene of the movie Angela remembered a forgotten promise, a lost guarantee, an unfulfilled desire she had held not long ago.

With a rekindled desire for Amélie, Angela moved closer to her girlfriend, who was fascinated by the movie’s setting, a setting that she could relate to, with dances that she could analyze.

She softly murmured into Amélie’s ear: “On the topic of dances, I believe a promise was made when we danced, a promise that was never fulfilled.”

To ensure that Amélie remembered exactly what she was referencing, Angela slowly placed passionate pecks on her lover’s neck, forcing shivers down her spine.

A soft breath escaped Amélie as she appreciated Angela’s passionate displays of affection before she replied: “I am sure that can be remedied, chérie.”

The soft touch of Amélie’s hand guided Angela’s head towards hers, guided their lips, slowly towards each other before Amélie closed the last distance between the two, locking them in a gentle kiss, a kiss where tongues affectionately intertwined, tenderly danced and softly shared the mutual desire, the desire each woman held for the other. As the kiss had lasted for a while, Amélie gently pushed Angela down onto the couch, effectively trapping her beneath herself. Without protesting Angela had allowed her to do this, lust for the other woman having her grow hot as the kiss grew deeper, needier, less gentle. Before long the hand Amélie wasn’t using to keep herself slightly above Angela was gently exploring the body of said woman, gently, almost as if she would break or she would disappear from Amélie’s grasp. Angela gently placed her own hand on top of Amélie’s, silently begging Amélie to feel her and to let Angela feel her in return.  Angela’s eyes locked with Amélie’s, silently pleading for exactly the same that her hand had done a moment earlier, she desperately wanted Amélie and her affection. Slowly she brought both her hands up, slipping them under Amélie’s blouse, exploring her curves, awarding Amélie with the heavier, more needy touch she desired herself. Amélie’s hand followed suit, granting Angela the touch she wanted. Angela slowly let her hands wander up Amélie’s body, her shirt gently allowing the advance, Angela smirked into the kiss that was still held before she unhooked Amélie’s bra. She softly groped Amélie’s chest, enjoying the soft flesh, drinking in a feeling she had lusted for, for a while. As her touches grew more playful, shifting between touches of Amélie’s breasts and teasing her erect nipples, the kiss was broken. Amélie had broken their kiss, lifting herself slightly higher above Angela, soft moans escaping her as she tried to catch her breath.

A soft smile made its way onto Angela’s face as she appreciated the blissful look on her lover’s face. As she was appreciating Amélie, Amélie slowly rose, escaping Angela’s touch, she beckoned Angela to follow her as she got up and so she did. Amélie took Angela by the hand as she got up and pulled her towards herself as she sat down again, after having stripped herself of her bra and discarded it, begging Angela to get closer. Angela complied with Amélie’s wishes and slowly, straddled the seated woman. Before allowing Amélie any touch Angela brought her hands to her neck and slowly led them slide down herself, down her neck, across her chest, over her breasts, across her stomach before leaving her body at her hips in an exaggerated movement, Amélie’s eyes having followed her hands every bit of their way.

“Was this what you wanted, Amé?” Angela asked, in a slightly teasing manner.

“Oui, just that.” Amélie replied

It did not take long before hands were begging Angela to allow them to undress her, to allow them to relieve her of her blouse. Angela allowed it, she raised her arms and let Amélie pull the clothing article off her body. An endearing black bra was revealed, something Amélie would not have believed Angela would wear, it barely hid anything from view. Amélie took a while to cherish the view as she slowly unhooked it and stripped Angela’s chest bare and softly attacking it with her tongue and mouth. The licking, gentle sucking, flicks with her tongue earned Amélie several soft moans from Angela, clearly enjoying the brunette’s work. As she worked her tongue on one of Angela’s nipples, Amélie gently massaged away at the other breast with her hand.

“I want more.” Angela softly murmured.

“Mmm?” Amélie hummed, trying to make the blonde repeat herself.

“I want more.” Angela repeated a little clearer.

Amélie allowed Angela to move away from her, she even helped her as she moved to free Amélie from her shirt, leaving her chest bare, her nipples standing proudly, a testament to her excitement. Angela got up and got on her knees and, with the aid of Amélie, managed to softly pull her skirt and panties off her body and discarded them in the pile of clothes that had formed nearby. Angela got to her feet again and took a moment to admire her beloved’s beautiful, naked appearance before she started to slowly, teasingly pull her own skirt down, being sure to make a show of it for Amélie. Slowly the pair of panties, that matched the bra, Angela was wearing were unveiled, Amélie’s eyes were practically glued to her body, closely inspecting every move. As the skirt made its way to Angela’s knees, it had served its purpose and was allowed to fall to the floor.

“You really went all out today, didn’t you Ange?” Amélie softly asked, her voice almost overflowing with desire.

“I had a feeling I’d end up with you today.” Angela answered, voice equally filled with emotion, a blush apparent on her face.

Amélie leaned towards Angela placing soft pecks on her upper body as she gently groped Angela’s ass, earning herself a few soft breaths from the blonde, before she pulled down the panties, leaving Angela completely bare.

“Come here, my beautiful angel.” Amélie purred.

Angela obliged and let Amélie pull her on top of her, as she laid down, effectively reversing the position the two had been in earlier. Hands softly touched and traced lines on both bodies, slowly making their way towards the crotch of the other, exploring every curve along the way, slowly, teasingly getting closer to their intended objective. Somewhat mirroring the moves of the other, both women’s hand came to a halt, fingers softly teasing the other’s clit, stirring up even more heat within both of them, bringing out soft moans, desperate gasps for air and hungry glances between the two. Each motion, each soft teasing movement, daring the other to venture further, to give and beseech the touch of the other. Angela was the first to move her fingers, the first to teasingly circle the wet entrance of the other, the first to softly plunge her fingers inside of her lover. She didn’t mind, just as much as she wanted to feel Amélie, she wanted Amélie to feel her, how could she not with how her girlfriend moaned, how she called out Angela’s name, how she gasped for air under her touch. How could she not want to please Amélie when she did exactly the same to Angela, she made her moan under her touch, she made Angela call out her name, she made Angela gasp for air.

Between her moans and her gasps for air, Amélie managed to say: “You’re the single best thing that ever happened to me, Angela.”

With mild struggle and her sentence being broken a bit Angela managed to reply: “You, ah, you too are the best, ah, thing that ever happened to me, Amélie.”

A passionate smile on both their faces, blue eyes locking with hazel eyes, both glowing brightly with affection, passion and appreciation. Lips slowly locking in a deep, hungry and caring kiss, allowing tongues to engage in their struggle to share their unspoken message.

Angela quickly pulled her fingers out of Amélie and broke their kiss, before she came undone at her touch and the fingers previously buried inside of Amélie clutched the nearest pillow, staining it with the proof of Amélie’s desire, the proof of her love for Angela. As the breath that was caught in her throat slowly was released and she calmed down slightly, regaining her senses, Angela resumed her own objective, her mission of bringing Amélie as much pleasure as she had been given. It wasn’t long after Amélie had softly retracted her fingers before she came undone too, her breath not caught without escape, rather, it being forced out into a moan. Amélie’s hands grasped at whatever was the nearest to them, her eyes shut tight, as she was embraced by ecstasy. The sound of Amélie’s voice had almost been music to Angela’s ears, alongside the flexing of her muscles, a telltale sign that what she had wanted to grant her had successfully been granted. Angela softly kissed Amélie as she opened her eyes, the kiss being reciprocated in the same soft manner.

Angela managed to grab a blanket that always hung on the end of the couch, this blanket was gently spread out and made to cover the two women. The pair shuffled gently until they laid face to face, appreciating one another. A gentle silence fell over them, a silence only disturbed by the TV that had been completely forgotten, eyes exchanged serene, content, loving gazes.


	11. Can You See Them Shine So Bright?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the chapter being late, I didn't know what I wanted to do with it, I didn't really feel like writing either but here it is. It's probably worse than normally, so please bear with it. It'll age like fine win, I promise.

Their fingers intertwined with each other, as the two women looked to each other, happiness evident in the exchanged gazes and smiles. Amélie had invited Angela outside her little comfortable circle around her house and school, again. It was not like Angela didn’t dare venture out into the city, she just never needed to do so. Being taken by her hand and led to new places, by Amélie, like this was rather enjoyable to Angela.

“So where are you taking me?” Angela asked.

“I heard from some of the other dancers that a festival is supposed to start today, so I thought it would be nice to go.” Amélie replied with a warm smile.

“Oh, yeah. The festival is about this time of year, I completely forgot.” Angela stated.

“Why doesn’t it surprise me that you know of it but have never gone?” Amélie asked, softly poking Angela’s cheek softly with her index finger.

“You don’t need to bully me about me locking myself up only talking to my books.” Angela answered, puffing out her cheeks the best she could, with one being poked.

Amélie laughed softly before she said: “It wouldn’t be possible if it wasn’t true, right?”

“Hmpf.” Angela huffed and looked away from Amélie.

“If you cheer up you can decide what game I’ll be beating you at first.” Amélie taunted lightheartedly.

“Even though I know all of these festival games are a scam, I cannot let that comment pass. We’re finding the nearest shooting gallery.” Angela said enthusiastically.

After a bit of walking around, searching for shooting gallery, the couple managed to spot one out. Angela had been the first of the two to attempt, hitting and knocking over something on the shelves in the back of the stand. She had definitely expected her first shot to miss by a bit, it had not been too obvious that the gun she was using shot its projectiles slightly off to the right. It had saved the cute stuffed tiger from being shot though. With her next shot Angela had tried to account for the shot being offset to the right but had ended up missing the tiger on the other side. Angela eyed the tiger, wordlessly telling it to count its lucky stars that she hadn’t hit it yet. The third and last shot Angela had left was finally it, she had managed to hit the tiger straight on its snout and sent it rolling down the shelf it was stood on. As Angela received the stuffed animal, a smug smile appeared on her face, as she turned to look at Amélie and wink at her, as she hugged her newly acquired companion. Angela was very pleased with her performance, she had managed to win something already, she was definitely not going to confess that normally she couldn’t hit the wide side of a barn in these games. At least not while she was competing with Amélie, she had by sheer luck and a slight understanding of the scam managed to make it seem like she knew what she was doing with the game. Amélie had not been quite as lucky as Angela. She had, much like Angela, missed her target by the bullet flying too far right. Angela had hidden her face behind her plushie slightly, as Amélie concentrated on her second shot, the content smile and slight blush being hidden a bit. Amélie’s face was locked in a soft smile, as she concentrated on aiming, her eyes narrowing slightly. To Angela she seemed like a hungry predator, ready to strike her prey, it was a very alluring look. A look that Angela almost wished was aimed at her but fine with it not being since she would not be able to control the heat it would force upon her. Amélie had gracefully missed the stuffed animal she was aiming for by a long shot, her concentration clearly not having paid off.

“You’ll have to try a bit harder than that, if you want to beat me, you know.” Angela taunted in a teasing voice.

“You shouldn’t get too comfortable, chérie, I am going to best you at these games.” Amélie said, still concentrating on lining up her last shot.

Amélie’s last shot missed her target, slightly to the left. A soft sigh escaped Amélie before she turned to find her girlfriend hiding behind her plushie.

“Is there any reason you’re acting so cute?” Amélie asked, not understanding Angela’s behavior.

“It was just.. Your facial expression when you were concentrating on your shot. It was.. uhm.. A-alluring, to me.” Angela confessed, while still hiding her face, blush now more prevalent than before.

With a mischievous smile on her lips, Amélie said: “Oh, I suppose you have given me the perfect way of sabotaging you.”

“Please don’t abuse your attractiveness like that, even if you do need a handicap to stand a chance.” Angela said as confidently as she could in her flustered state.

“Well, it seems I only need to exist near you to abuse that, so that really isn’t my fault. Should we find our next game? We can’t just stop while you’re ahead.” Amélie said with a soft smile.

“Well, it would be rude to not even give you a chance, what kind of game should we play then?” Angela asked.

“I am not desperate enough to go for games of chance yet, so let us go whack some moles, I guess.” Amélie said after a bit of thought.

The couple had played several rounds of whack-a-mole, neither of the two had been very good at the game but had put in quite an effort to best the other. The two women had occasionally stolen glances at the other’s score, to get a feel of how they were doing, it was usually rather close but not nearly good enough to win a prize for their efforts. Amélie had been very pleased with herself, as it was evident on her face, that she had won the first two rounds they had played, her score beating Angela’s by a few moles. Several playful taunts had been thrown back and forth between the two, Amélie telling Angela to watch out because she’s found her A-game and would no longer lose. Angela telling Amélie that she should be wary of overconfidence as it would inevitably lead to her downfall. The couple had agreed that they would play an uneven number of games, to give Amélie a chance to even out the score. Angela had managed to win two games in a row and pull ahead of Amélie again. On the final game Amélie had gotten slightly ahead, before she dropped the hammer she was holding and had grabbed Angela from behind. This was already quite a distraction for Angela, the fact that Amélie also had tickled her had sealed her fate, she had been unable to land even a single hit. Even though it had been by slightly underhanded means, Amélie had managed to even out their little competition again, as both their timers had run out.

Having regained her breath Angela nudged Amélie’s side softly as she said: “That’s not fair Amé, you were already in the lead.”

“And I would have stayed in the lead too, I just thought it would be a funnier way to win.” Amélie said, wiggling her fingers in Angela’s direction in a threatening fashion.

“You’re just scared of losing, aren’t you Liebling?” Angela asked with a small smile.

“I am confident in my abilities, I would not lose.” Amélie stated confidently.

“Your abilities to cheat, you mean.” Angela said, shaking her head slightly.

Amélie grabbed Angela’s hand and slowly brought it up to her lips and kissed it, before she said: “I would never cheat, especially not on you.”

“I know you wouldn’t but that wasn’t the kind of cheating I was talking about.” Angela said, a small sigh escaping her and a wide, loving smile appearing on her lips.

Angela pulled Amélie close to herself, locking their eyes, before she brought their lips together. A tender, loving kiss shared between two lovers. A kiss that ended in a content deep breath from both women and warm smiles.

“You just didn’t want me to keep going with the joke, did you?” Amélie asked.

“Well that is part of it but it’s not like I dislike kissing you at all.” Angela replied.

“Should we find a final game for this little competition of ours?” she continued.

“Are you sure you want to risk it?” Amélie teased.

“Actually, maybe we should stop here, since you use such underhanded means.” Angela said, sticking out her tongue.

“Is there anything you have in mind instead, then?” Amélie asked.

“You’re not denying that you don’t play fair! And yes, I do. Since we’re here I kind of wanted to ride the Ferris wheel.” Angela said, enthusiasm clear in her voice.

“I suppose I’ll have to beat you at some game another day. Even if I didn’t want to ride the thing, when you sound so enthusiastic about it I wouldn’t be able to deny it.” Amélie said, a soft smile on her lips.

“Well, should we go then?” Angela asked as she grabbed Amélie’s hand with her free hand.

“Oui.” Amélie replied.

It did not take the two women long to make their way to the Ferris wheel and pay for tickets for it. Angela was the first to enter the cabin and take her seat. It was a surprisingly big space, she was sure that it could hold at least 6 people, if they didn’t mind being close, that is. As Angela finished her admiring of the size of the thing Amélie entered, she did not sit down opposite to Angela, instead she sat down right next to her, almost as if she was being pushed close to her by a third non-existing person requiring the remaining space. Angela didn’t mind being close to Amélie, not at all. Angela sat the plushie she had been keeping close to her ever since she won it, on her lap finally freeing both her hands. She then latched onto Amélie’s arm, face turned to her, a soft smile on her lips and eyes beaming with affection.

“I guess you didn’t agree just because it’s a nice ride and it made me happy, Amé?” Angela asked, although she already knew the answer.

“I just wanted you all for myself, all alone for a bit, is that so wrong?” Amélie replied and seemed to find the line of buildings, that they were yet to be able to peek past, very interesting.

“It’s not wrong and I do very much enjoy some time alone with you too.” Angela stated.

Slowly she brought a hand up and turned Amélie’s face towards herself, smiles and gentle gazes being exchanged before Angela repeated: “I don’t mind it at all.”

The wheel slowly turned, slowly but surely bringing the couple higher and higher into the air, suspended above the city. Revealing to them a sight hidden from everyone whose feet were steadily planted on the ground beneath. A breathtaking sight that showed off the beauty mankind could accomplish building, all the glass reflecting the soft light of a setting sun, the walls and their colors being showered in the warm light. Alongside the reflections of the sun, lights from various manmade sources joined in with a mix of cold and warm lights, bright and cheery colors, cold and freezing ones. An incredible display of natural beauty mixed with artificial beauty, of cold and warm lights embracing each other. The two women simply admired the beauty that had previously been hidden out of sight for a while.

“Cherie.” Amélie said.

“Yes?” Angela inquired in response.

“You look absolutely angelic, even more than normally, with the setting sun behind you like that.” Amélie confessed.

Angela laughed, a soft cheery laughter, before she said: “You’re such a hopeless romantic, Amé, but I love that part of you too.”

Amélie placed a soft peck on Angela’s lips before asking: “Is there anything you don’t like about me?” in a slightly joking manner.

“Actually, I don’t enjoy how much you tease me sometimes, I like it when you’re serious, when you mean what you say and put your everything into what you do. I find your serious side very attractive.” Angela replied, after a bit of thought.

“I’m afraid the teasing is just a part of me, I’ll just have to try that much harder to look good when I’m being serious to make up for it then.” Amélie replied with a smirk.

“Even if the question was meant as a joke, I would like to know if there’s anything you dislike about me.” Angela said, silently.

Amélie took a while to think before she said: “No. I love everything about you. Well, maybe apart from half of our kisses having an aftertaste of coffee, but it’s so very much you that I can’t truly hate it.”

The two women broke into a soft laughter together. A laughter that lasted for a while, before the two of them calmed down and could resume a conversation.

“Amé?” Angela started.

“Oui, what is it?” Amélie asked.

“I know we tied our little competition today, but I’d like you to have our one and only prize. As a sort of thanks for today, I’ve had so much fun.” Angela stated, picking up the plushie and holding it towards Amélie.

“I’ll take great care of him, we can’t let your hard work catching him go to waste, now can we?” Amélie replied in a soft voice.

“You better take care of him. I’ll check his condition every time I visit you and if you don’t treat him with love and care I’ll take him with me!” Angela threatened, jokingly.

“No, I’ll make sure he does well. Especially since you’ll have to visit me more then.” Amélie stated.

“It’s not like I wouldn’t visit you if you didn’t take care of him though.” Angela assured her.

Amélie softly grabbed the plushie Angela was still holding and set it down on her lap, before drawing Angela into a hug. A warm, comfortable hug, a hug that led to a gentle kiss. A kiss that slowly turned more affectionate, needier as it went on. The slow turn of the Ferris wheel had once again brought them down, too low to see all the reflected lights, to witness the manmade lights, to admire those many different colors, it was all hidden behind buildings again, the beautiful scenery merely a memory. As the kiss ended the couple had nearly made their way back down to the well-known land where everyone was glued to the ground and without knowledge of the astonishing sight they were missing out on.


	12. Choosers of Slain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A trend seem to be forming where I'm consistently a day or two late with finishing my chapters. That's great, I'm already failing my own goal of how often I wanted to release a chapter. Maybe one day I'll manage to catch up to my planned schedule? Lol, no. I won't, I'll fall further behind. It's inevitable. Get fucked. :)  
> Totally a super late Halloween chapter, or is it?

Angela was soaring through the sky, riding her trusty wolf, the cold night air softly caressing her face. The gentle moon above her shining a soft light down upon her, making the white night clouds below her shine a gentle white. Her braided hair hanging over her shoulder, a silver crown on her head, her body clad in light leather armor and a beautiful sword, carvings of dragons and other mythical beings on its handle and guard. Around the Valkyrie and her fellow shield-maidens, ravens flew through the night sky, familiars of the females, ravens that were joining them on their current quest. Not far from where they were currently flying a fierce battle was raging, not a battle with guns or highly advanced weaponry, a battle where brave men faced off with swords, bows, axes, spears and other such weaponry. As the airborne party neared the center of the fierce battle more and more ravens dove, marking northern warriors, warriors that had fallen or would fall in the fight, their last fight. The Valkyries followed their respective ravens to their marked targets. Angela did too as her raven dipped and showed her the fallen man that she would be in charge of for now, as Angela descended the battlefield supernaturally opened around her, no fighting near her. Almost as if it had been a command, the warrior marked by Angela’s raven had taken a mortal wound, Angela slowly, gracefully neared the fallen man, she slowly kneeled by his side.

Angela put her hand on top of the man’s as she said: “Do not worry child. Odin awaits you in Valhalla, your bravery has not gone unnoticed. The gods will welcome you, they will raise their horns and toast for you. Come, mount the wolf and let him guide you to Bifröst, the where you must cross and meet with Heimdallr who will further direct you.”

The man slowly rose, his eyes clouded by the end of his life drawing near, he would most certainly die as soon as he reached the rainbow road connecting Midgard with Asgard. As all the warriors before him had. As it was her job, she dutifully did it, yet Angela could not help but feel somewhat mournful at the loss of human life, be it an honorable death, granting them entry into Valhalla or not. Angela returned to her wolf, allowing it to carry her into the sky again, her raven accompanying her not far behind, scouting for her next target.

Just as she had done the first one, Angela guided many more men towards Valhalla, she had lost count of how many times she had repeated the same set of instructions to the fallen early on, it was mostly just a final act of kindness from her side, as she knew that whether she talked to them, touched them or encouraged them at all, the men would find their way to Asgard as long as she allowed them on her wolves, it wasn’t like they couldn’t see her or hear her, they just instinctively knew what to do. Angela had always wondered if she was cut out for the job as a Valkyrie, everyone around her seemed to be completely unaffected emotionally, by what was going on around them. Whereas Angela had locked herself up and cried after her first journey to a battlefield, everyone else had just joined in on the celebrations in the halls of Valhalla. It was typical that in the early twilight hours Angela’s raven would be bringing her far, far away from the battle. The flight had left Angela with a lot of time, too much time, to let the thoughts that always plagued her mind, do it once again and fill her with an existential dread, fill her with questions that could not be answered and an unfulfilled feeling. Angela quickly disbanded her train of thought as her raven started descending, no matter how she was feeling she had a job to do, some warrior who must have strayed very far from the battle needed guidance.

In the middle of an unnaturally dead forest, Angela found herself closing in on a reasonably sized castle, something that was not native to the building style of the Northern people, it was built in stone, it was a large and sturdy building, one that would stand for hundreds of years, if not thousands. Somehow an unfortunate soul had made their way into this castle that towered above most of the trees around it, yet still seemingly unknown to the natives of the area, as it would have been looted and razed to the ground if they knew of it. Angela suspected that the owner of the castle would not just be some rich person who had decided to build on these lands, something had to have happened for the place to be regarded as dangerous by the natives. Angela’s raven did not seem to hold any fear or suspicion of the place as it steadily kept its course towards the place, intent on showing Angela where the next warrior was. As it became very obvious that it was not possible to proceed by air or on the back of her wolf, Angela had her wolf land and dismounted it with the intention of proceeding on foot.

Having opened several big gates and doors, having walked through impressive halls, extraordinary rooms with old furniture that she knew was not of Northern origin, Angela had finally made it far enough into the, surprisingly well lit, castle to find the man who was on death’s door. In the arms of a beautiful woman, wearing a very dignified set of clothing, a very masculine set of clothes in comparison to what Angela knew women were prone to wearing, she spotted the dying man. Blood was slowly flowing down the sides of his neck, a seemingly small wound to die from, Angela had thought but she had never been misled by her raven before and she was intent on guiding the man. As she made her way towards the dying man, in the woman’s arms, Angela became increasingly aware of the woman, she was without a doubt the most beautiful creature Angela had ever laid her eyes upon, yet an obvious feeling of danger surrounded her. As Angela was nearly close enough to touch the man, she realized that the woman’s red eyes, a very alluring set of eyes she thought to herself, had been following her. It was already unusual to see someone with red eyes, the most abnormal thing was that the woman seemed to be able to see Angela, even though she was not the one Angela was there for.

Angela reached out and touched the man and repeated her lines: “Do not worry child. Odin awaits you in Valhalla, your bravery has not gone unnoticed. The gods will welcome you, they will raise their horns and toast for you. Come, mount the wolf and let him guide you to Bifröst, where you must cross and meet with Heimdallr who will further direct you.”

The woman, seemed to hear her, as her gaze seemed to fall on Angela’s face, regarding her as she spoke, considering her with a slight disbelief. A gaze that quickly turned towards the dying man in her arms, the woman’s facial expression changing into a horrified one as the man started moving. Her mouth opened wide in horrified disbelief as the man rose and started making his way out of the castle.

The woman spoke in a shaky voice: “Here I thought I was the most fearsome thing to behold in these lands. Oh, but how quickly one’s mind can be changed. All it takes is one beautiful woman making her way into your home and all of a sudden, with mere words from her mouth, the nearly dead rise and walk on their own.”

“So, you really can see me!” Angela exclaimed.

“Am I not supposed to? He seemed to see you just fine, considering his state and all.” The woman replied, giving a single nod in the direction the warrior had disappeared in.

“It is normal for the Northern warriors to do so, after all, my job is to guide them to the afterlife.” Angela replied.

“I am much more interested in you, I have never heard of anyone, who wasn’t on the brink of death, let along someone who is clearly not of Northern descent, being able to see one of us. Who, or what are you?” Angela inquired.

The woman let out an audible sigh before she said: “If you were not in possession of such power, I would have kicked you out of my castle for such ill-mannered behavior as to ask someone of their name and background without first introducing themselves.”

“I am Amélie. My last name has been forgotten through the passing of time. As for what I am? I am one who lurks in the night, disallowed in the sun’s rays as it would end my life, my otherwise eternal life. I am one of those who are referred to as a vampire.” She continued, pointing to her red eyes.

Angela could not think of what a vampire was, she had never heard of the concept before, yet she knew that said vampire had a point that she should have introduced herself first, as she was the one inquiring the other’s name.

“I am Angela, a Valkyrie. A servant of the great Odin and the other northern gods. I am merely doing his bidding, guiding fallen Northern warriors to Asgard. Allowing them to ride to Bifröst on my summoned wolves. I do apologize for my discourtesy; my curiosity got the better of me. I have never been in front of a vampire before.” Angela said.

“So, you’re a servant of some gods? That is why the man got up?” Amélie asked.

“Yes. All of my powers have been granted to me by the gods. I am neither dead nor alive, yet I was like that before I was granted power. I am not bound by a contract, yet I cannot disobey their wishes.” Angela explained.

“Do you not serve a god? Is that not how you were granted eternal life?” Angela asked, fascinated by Amélie.

“I serve no one but myself. My eternal life is the compensation for the curse that lingers within my blood.” Amélie replied melancholically.

“A curse?” Angela asked.

“I am unable to step into the light of the sun. Under its rays I will burn. I will be reduced to nothing but ashes, an abrupt end to immortality. Reflections betray me, for I do not appear in even the finest and most expensive mirror. I am also required to feast upon human blood to live. Not often but I cannot go without it.” Amélie explained, with a sad expression.

“So that is why he ended up here?” Angela asked.

“Indeed. I dislike taking away the life of perfectly healthy people, so if I don’t desperately need to, I won’t. A dying man, who would not live long after his battles seemed to be a better option, to me.” Amélie admitted.

“That is a noble way of thinking. I don’t like the idea of taking lives unnecessarily.” Angela stated.

“Yet you bring the ones who have lost theirs to the afterlife. I’m not sure if it’s the irony of fate that someone like that cares for the loss of life or if it’s beautiful” Amélie said.

“I feel that it is much the same kind of irony that makes you unable to see your reflection, even though you’re so beautiful.” Angela stated, before a blush made it onto her face, as she realized what she had said.

A smirk appeared on Amélie’s lips before she said: “It really is something to behold, when the closest thing to a goddess that one has ever been in the presence of considers you beautiful.”

“You are quite a sight to behold yourself, Angela.” Amélie continued, the name softly rolling of her tongue.

A shiver went down Angela’s spine. This was unheard of, no one had ever done this to her before, it was not the awe she had felt when she was in front of the gods. It was not the dignified sense of duty she felt alongside the other shield-maidens. Neither was it the sad feeling that the fallen men had made her feel. This woman, this vampire, she did something to Angela that no one else had ever done before.

Angela considered her words for a little before she said: “It is interesting. Talking to you is the most enjoyable thing I’ve experienced in a long while.”

“The idea of interacting with someone who isn’t one the verge of death or will ever be. It is so different to what you’re used to, isn’t it?” Amélie inquired.

“Death and fighting is definitely not a foreign concept to me and I do not interact much with the others in Valhalla. I guess it is new to me to just have a talk like this.” Angela admitted.

“Mmmm. It’s been a long time since I’ve heard anything but the final words of dying men or women too. It is very refreshing.” Amélie said, as she slowly grabbed Angela’s hand.

Although not a stranger to the touch of another person, Angela blushed a bit more nonetheless before she asked: “Are you doing this to me on purpose?”

A small laugh escaped Amélie as she said: “Maybe, I do enjoy teasing people. I definitely wouldn’t be opposed to the idea of teasing an attractive blonde who’s ventured into my castle.”

“You’re saying that… You want to… You want me?” Angela asked timidly, her blush fully out of control at the implication.

“Honestly, I do. I crave the touch of another.” Amélie said, without hesitation.

“But, such relationships are reserved for a man and a woman sharing the same house, sharing a love for each other.” Angela protested, quietly.

“The world is not that simple. I have not seen a lot of it during the day, but I have had my share of its nights.” Amélie said, bringing a hand to Angela’s cheek.

Angela considered protesting more but the warmth of the hand on her cheek had her feeling safe, she could feel the desperate need for company the other woman held. It was not like Angela was not attracted to this woman, even if she felt like it was wrong. As soon as Amélie pulled Angela closer to herself and closed the distance between them, locking their lips together, it no longer felt wrong, it felt right. Angela witnessed red eyes closing, as Amélie’s hands snaked their way around her neck, softly closing behind her. Angela slowly joined Amélie on the impressively soft couch she was sat on, she slowly closed her eyes, fully accepting the kiss that was happening and her hands found their way to Amélie’s waist where they rested. Amélie’s tongue was practically begging Angela to allow it entry into her mouth, a wish that Angela was happy to grant. A mild taste of metal spread inside of Angela’s mouth as their tongues intertwined, the poof of Amélie’s nature, it was endearing to Angela, it almost felt forbidden to taste the liquid that flowed through the mortal man, it was warm, it was nice, it was turning Angela on.

Amélie was the one to break the kiss, leaving Angela gasping for air, desperate for more, in need of her touch. Very much like Amélie had expressed that she needed of Angela too. Amélie’s hands slowly made their way down to the straps of leather and buckles that held Angela’s armor in place, it was gently undone and with a feather light touch Angela was stripped of her armor. As Amélie was working on removing Angela’s armor, Angela had been busy studying the red eyes that had been revealed to her again, they almost radiated a red light in the dimly lit room. Red eyes shining with lust for Angela and an appreciation for her, they radiated emotions, much like the ones she felt herself: she wanted Amélie and she was appreciative that she held someone in her arms, someone who needed her as much as she needed her. Angela was forcefully brought back to reality as Amélie pulled her shirt up until she needed Angela’s cooperation to remove it completely, Angela lifted her arms above her head allowing the removal of her shirt. Shortly after the shirts removal, Amélie’s hands found their way onto Angela’s chest, softly caressing her breasts, gently massaging them, pinching and tenderly pulling on her erect nipples, making her softly moan.

Without abandoning her teasing of Angela’s chest, Amélie asked: “This furniture is very nice, but it does have very limited space, would you join me in my bed?”

“I would love to.” Angela said, between a couple of moans.

As quickly as they had been placed there, Amélie’s hands left Angela’s body. Amélie had taken Angela by her hand and led her to another room, a room with an incredible bed, so luxurious that it would easily be fit for a king, yet here it was in all its glory. Amélie let go of Angela’s hand, her hands quickly finding their way to the last few articles of clothing still covering Angela’s body, clothes that were gently removed from her body, revealing all of her fair, white skin. Amélie took a moment to really appreciate the sight of Angela, how she was standing there, completely naked, a pink blush on her face, an obvious struggle to not hide herself from Amélie, she was absolutely stunning, and her behavior was adorable. Angela slowly made her way to Amélie, softly tugging on her exquisite clothes, clearly not knowing how to undo them. Amélie decided to help her, slowly stripping herself of her clothes, showing of her very pale skin, she made sure to gently cup one of her own breasts, teasing Angela, making sure her intense stare did not waver. Amélie made a show of stripping herself her pants, slowly lowering them, intentionally bending over to pull them down, instead of shaking them off, making sure Angela was shown a sight that clearly mesmerized her.

Amélie made her way to Angela again, the blonde’s blue eyes following her every move, she grabbed her hand and slowly brought it to her own chest, as she gave Angela a pleading look with her red eyes. Angela softly groped Amélie’s chest, earning her a couple soft moans from the vampire. Angela decided to take the initiative for now and gently pushed Amélie onto her bed, she slowly crawled on top of her, softly grabbing her breast again. Angela started gently licking Amélie’s free nipple, gently caressing it, teasing it, softly biting it and rolling it between her teeth. Angela was rewarded with soft moans, sharp breaths and soft murmurs of how Amélie loved her touch, how she wanted more from Angela and many softly spoken curses. After having played with Amélie’s chest for a while, Angela decided to crawl further, lying next to Amélie in the bed, the two women shared a soft kiss.

As the kiss broke Amélie asked: “You haven’t been with a woman before, have you?”

“I have not, you’re my first, my first in general.” Angela admitted, a shy smile on her face.

“What an honor it is then. You just need to do as you would, when you touch yourself. Just follow my lead.” Amélie said in a soft voice, accompanied by a gentle, caring smile.

Amélie’s hand slowly made its way between Angela’s legs, Amélie’s fingers started to gently touch Angela’s clit, a touch only just there, meant to test exactly how sensitive Angela was. Angela moaned softly, enjoying the vampire’s touch. Angela slowly mirrored Amélie’s touch, gently playing with the other woman’s sensitive parts.

“This was not what I expected coming here.” Angela somehow managed to say between her moans.

“Do you regret it?” Amélie asked hurriedly.

“No.” Angela stated softly.

Amélie’s touch intensified, as her eyes pleaded Angela to do the same to her, to make her really feel the touch of the beautiful shield-maiden. Angela silently complied, granting Amélie a rougher touch, forcing her moans to become more throaty and raw, joining in with Angela’s own moans. The two women were blissfully enjoying each other, making it known to the other soundly, each moan easily heard, many murmurs carrying each other’s names within them. A warm feeling building within both, an appreciation for the other, a wanting for the other, a wish to be with the other. Amélie’s fingers slowly found Angela’s wet entrance, she was very wet, she longed for Amélie’s touch, her body almost begged for it.

“Angela.” Amélie said softly.

“Mhm?” Angela replied.

“You need to tell me if it hurts you, we’ll take it at your pace.” Amélie explained.

Angela nodded, awaiting Amélie’s touch, a touch that she was craving. She did not have to wait long, before Amélie’s fingers slowly, gently started entering her. Amélie was fingering her so very slowly, so very softly, it allowed Angela to really feel it, to really enjoy Amélie’s touch, before mimicking her. Angela’s fingers slowly, hesitantly found Amélie’s entrance, she was wet, maybe even more so than Angela was herself, she was expecting Angela’s touch, longing for it and her body was stating it so very clearly, refusing to hide it at all for Angela. Angela’s fingers slowly entered Amélie, forcing a soft, drawn out moan from her lips, Amélie clearly did not intend to hide how much she wanted Angela. Angela started slowly fingering Amélie, gently pleasing her, desperately wanting to bring her as much pleasure as possible, desperately wanting to return the wonderful touch Angela was experiencing.

“You can be a bit rougher with me, Angela, I would like you to make me feel you more.” Amélie, said softly between a couple of moans.

Angela did as she was asked, and her fingers sped up slightly, making Amélie moan louder. Amélie’s own fingers sped up ever so slightly, granting Angela so much more pleasure than she was being given just before, so much that she at times managed to forget to move her fingers, she managed to lose her pace.

It wasn’t long before both women succumbed to the other’s touch and came undone. Angela having been the first to cum, had been unable to continue pleasing Amélie for a while, as she needed to regain her senses and calm down for a bit. When Angela had opened her eyes after her orgasm, she was met with a loving gaze and the gentlest smile she had ever witnessed. It somehow made her feel very comfortable, it made her want to stay with Amélie, it made her fall in love with Amélie. After a short kiss, Angela resumed trying to satisfy Amélie, who did not last long. She came undone at Angela’s touch, a loud moan escaping her, only to be silenced, as she gently bit into Angela’s shoulder, forcing the blonde to sharply inhale, as a gentle pain spread from the bite.

As the two women laid in front of each other, exchanging loving gazes and soft smiles, Amélie asked: “Angela, would you be willing to let me make you my kin?”

“What does that mean?” Angela asked.

“That I will give you a bit of my blood, you will be turned into a vampire like me, you will be bound to me by blood. You will be a servant of sorts, not controlled but not entirely free either. You will belong to me.” Amélie clarified.

“Can I be with you forever then? Will you be mine too?” Angela asked, eyes portraying her want for it.

“If you wish for me to be yours, I will swear to be.” Amélie promised.

“Then I am fine with it, you may make me your kin.” Angela said.

“You do not care if it means betraying your gods?” Amélie asked, concern coloring her voice.

“I might lose the powers I have been granted but I should remain myself and my actions will be accepted, not forgiven, merely accepted as thanks for years and years of faithful servitude.” Angela responded.

“If you are certain.” Amélie said.

Amélie bit her own arm, allowing a gentle stream of blood to flow from the wound, down her arm. She held her arm towards Angela, gesturing her to drink. Angela took a hold of the arm she was presented with and licked the stream of blood, swallowing small gulps of blood with each lick, as she had had a few gulps of blood from the wound Amélie had created, it had closed. Angela could feel a slight change within herself, a gentle warmth spreading throughout her body, unlike the warmth she had felt before, it was as if her entire body was working, was changing due to Amélie’s blood.

“Your eyes are such a beautiful deep, bloody red, Angela. They suit you so very much.” Amélie said, tenderly.

“Mine match your beautiful eyes now, then?” Angela asked.

“They do.” Amélie replied, with a caring smile.

Not long after the two women were fast asleep. Amélie happy and satisfied, Angela exactly the same, except her body was undergoing changes, slowly changing to something not quite vampiric, but neither purely divine as she had been before.

The two women spent many years with each other, they saw the world around them evolve, yet they remained the same, their love for each other remained strong. As she was a rare half breed, Angela had been fortunate enough that she had been spared the downside of not being able to venture out into the sunlight. Once in a while she had done so, experiencing the bustling life in the city that had risen near where the old Northern encampments had been. It was a brave new world, it had seen so many changes in such a short time, lately a worship of someone named Christ had started and churches had sprung up in the surrounding villages. Everything was changing, except the two women who kept staying the same.

One day when Angela was returning from a trip to a village, she had returned to find doors to the castle open, someone had visited the place as she was out. Someone had entered her and Amélie’s sanctuary, since it had been daytime Amélie could not have left. Angela slowly made her way into the home she knew so well, today it was different though, she found furniture broken, furniture that had been in perfect condition when she had left earlier. As she started to panic more and more, she picked up her pace, quickly finding her way to the bedroom where Amélie always rested. Angela collapsed, tears streaming down her face, her voice betraying her, disallowing even the most needed scream. She had found her beloved impaled, a stake through her heart, killed in her sleep, in her own bed. Angela fell to her knees, she…

She woke up, her heart pounding in her chest, her mind racing, trying to understand what had just transpired. She was calmed down by the soft breathing of Amélie lying next to her, her heartbeat slowed as she realized it had all been a dream, her mind finally being able to process it all. Angela slowly moved closer to Amélie, cuddling up to her, enjoying her presence, that she was as real as she could be and that she was right there with Angela. Angela just enjoyed how perfect everything was, the first few rays of sunshine shining through a crack in the curtains, everything felt perfect and tranquil.


	13. I’m Stuck in this Slow-motion Dark Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is horribly late compared to when I was planning to have it written. A lot of stuff has happened in my life lately, so writing has not exactly been my top priority.  
> I know that no one cares, which is fine, so enjoy the chapter, retards :)  
> Please be patient I have artism.

Everything that had happened in the past half year had been like a dream, Angela had been as happy as she had ever been being with Amélie. She still was, and she was currently looking forwards to the date they had planned once her lectures ended. They were going to go out, the entire city was already ready for Christmas, Angela would not be surprised to see elves dancing down the street at this rate.  The couple was going to check out the various Christmas markets, Amélie was going to teach Angela how to cook a proper meal, as she promised. The cold part of the year was not all bad though, Angela got to see Amélie in her long, light brown coat, she was as beautiful as ever, plus cuddling up together was almost a daily occurrence. Angela had about gotten used to the idea of almost living with Amélie at this point, she loved coming home to Amélie’s embraces and kisses and she loved welcoming her in the same fashion. Not much kept the two women apart, the biggest sinner was Angela. Especially when she was working on big assignments, ones that required a lot of her. She could definitely have written her assignments with Amélie there, it was just easier to focus on completing her work on her own. With everything she had planned today, everything she wanted to do with Amélie, it was incredible that she was able to pay attention to her lectures and not just drift off into a daydream. Her lecture having ended, Angela was now making her way towards her own apartment, a change of clothes was on the top of her to-do list. Angela was planning on wearing a nice pair of blue jeans, her most beloved, grey, knitted wool shirt, granted it would be hidden by her coat most of the day. The most important feature of her outfit was the Santa-hat she had somehow managed to dig out from one of her piles of clothes, it was amazing how she managed to find it every year. Amazing how long she’d spend looking for it, amazing how she couldn’t just leave it somewhere she could easily find, since she did so very much enjoy the various holidays. She had considered digging up a costume or going out buying one for Halloween, however she had been a bit busy with school and the rest of her time that wasn’t consumed by it was spent with Amélie.

Angela was happily lazing away on her couch, waiting for Amélie to drop by, Amélie had ballet practice today, her troupe was learning a new routine. Angela had urged Amélie to put her everything into these practices, she was already an accomplished dancer, the audiences loved her, her troupe loved her, her director loved her, she was the natural lead for the shows. Yet it wasn’t as if it all had come naturally to her, Angela knew exactly how many hours Amélie put into practicing her dancing. Even though Amélie seemed to always have time for Angela, she always seemed to be free, having been with her for half a year Angela could not have avoided noticing just how much time Amélie actually spent at the theater. She almost spent as much time dancing as Angela spent studying, which couldn’t be truly healthy for either of the two but denying each other their dreams was not an option, so instead they cheered each other on.

Angela checked her phone, Amélie was fifteen minutes late. This was very much unlike her, she was very, very, rarely late at all but Angela didn’t mind waiting for her, maybe her troupe had something they needed to discuss after the practice, something that dragged on. Now that she knew the minutes dragged on for so long, she could almost see a clock’s hands slowly rotating in her mind, they were moving so horribly slow. Another five minutes passed. Angela was growing more impatient by the minute, she was starting to consider trying to get a hold of Amélie, at the very least she could have sent Angela a message saying that she was going to be late. Another five minutes passed, no messages, no calls, no signs of Amélie. Angela was currently hovering the call button on her phone, waging an internal war, would she seem too overly attached calling after a mere 25 minutes or was it okay to be slightly worried at this point?

Amélie’s phone kept ringing, yet she wasn’t picking it up.

Angela was feeling rather uncomfortable, having been put in this situation. Her mind kept telling her that something had happened, that Amélie was gone, that she had lost her, it did not matter that she kept reasoning to herself that Amélie had just forgotten to charge her phone, she had left it at home, that she was worried over nothing.

Another five minutes had passed, another three unanswered calls had been made. Angela had made up her mind, she was going to drop by Amélie’s apartment, surely, she would be there, changing clothes now.

Angela quickly made it to Amélie’s apartment, she was practically out of breath as she reached the top of the staircase leading to the floor Amélie’s apartment was on. Angela made it to the door to Amélie’s apartment as she was catching her breath. She was going to run into Amélie leaving her apartment, she would enter her apartment and find her changing, she would be in the middle of a bath, she would be there, and it would be awkward for Angela, but Amélie would be there. Angela was begging, she was praying to whoever would listen to let it be. Just let her be embarrassed, let her seem overly attached, desperate, it did not matter, if only Amélie was there.

The door was locked.

The door was never locked when Amélie was at home, it was always unlocked in case Angela dropped by. Angela was on the verge of panicking, she pulled out her phone, no calls, no messages.

What should she do now?

The little calm she had left told her to walk the route Amélie always used to get to the theater, she would run into her on it, she would wave at her, she would run to her, she would embrace her and cry into her shoulder and curse at her for this. Yes, this was what would happen, Amélie was just late, she was on her way here and Angela would just run into her. Angela started making her way back down the stairs.

She did not run into Amélie on the way to the theater.

Angela quickly made her way into the theater, even if she wasn’t here, someone, anyone, would be able to tell her where she had gone, when she had gone. She made her way into the theater, it was as grand as it had always been, yet it seemed much bigger and threatening to Angela today. She found no one in the lobby, not that she had expected anyone to be there, since it was only practices happening that day. She slowly made her way into the main hall, as she slowly opened the door, she was discouraged to not find any music playing, no voices from the dancers talking, no director instructing them. It was silent as a graveyard. Making her way into the room, the weight on her chest was relieved ever so slightly as she found a few dancers, dancers that she recognized to be part of Amélie’s troupe. She could not care less for the reason the two dancers were still in the theater, but she was happy they were. They would know where her beloved had gone, when she had gone, if she had gone.

“Excuse me.” Angela called out as she approached.

The two dancers startled, they had clearly not expected company. They turned to Angela.

“Yes?” One of them replied

“Do you happen to know where Amélie is?” Angela asked, in the calmest voice she could bring forth.

“She isn’t with you?” the dancer asked.

“She was supposed to be, but she hasn’t shown up yet.” Angela stated, discomfort growing with the conversation’s development.

“She was talking about going on a date with you all day though. I’m surprised that she wouldn’t be. Have you checked her apartment?” The dancer asked.

“Yes. I was just there. How long has it been since she left?” Angela was speaking faster than before, unable to hide her discomfort with the situation.

“I don’t know, maybe half an hour? Forty minutes?” The dancer replied.

Angela knew that Amélie would have been late if she had gotten off at that time but not by as much as time as Angela had waited. Maybe she had just managed to miss her entirely, maybe Amélie had made her way to Angela’s apartment, when Angela went to hers. Everything was fine. It had to be.

“I see, thank you.” Angela quickly said, before turning to leave.

“We hope you find her soon.” The dancers called in her direction.

Angela did not reply, she was desperately making her way back to her place. She had to find Amélie. She had run all the way back to her apartment, she had been so out of breath that she nearly had to crawl up the stairs to her apartment, tears in her eyes. Angela made it to her door as quickly as her legs would allow her to, as fast as her lungs could handle her moving. She had left her door unlocked, she had been in too much of a hurry to look for Amélie to remember locking it. She quickly opened the door and made her way into her apartment as quickly as she could, calling out Amélie’s name.

No reply came, her apartment was empty.

Angela couldn’t handle it anymore. She fell to her knees, tears streaming down her cheeks. She was gone, the one that mattered the most to her, she was nowhere to be found. Angela was alone again.

What had she done wrong? Why had Amélie left her? Had she done anything wrong? What had happened to Amélie? What would she do now?

These were just a few of the many questions that swirled around in Angela’s mind as she cried.

Angela cried, she cried for a long time. She cried until she had no tears left and even then, she wanted to cry even more but it didn’t matter. It seemed that no matter how long she cried, Amélie was not going to show up. Amélie wouldn’t come to her aid, she wouldn’t be able to tell her that everything was fine, she wouldn’t be able to hug Angela, she wouldn’t be there at all.

Not knowing what to do with herself, Angela left her apartment. She walked around aimlessly, the world seemingly grey, everything moving at snail’s pace around her, nothing really mattering to her anymore. The coldness of the season bit her cheeks, her cheeks covered in black trails, grim reminders to the world of a woman broken, abandoned and lost. The mumbling of people around her was irrelevant to her, she did not care. The looks on their faces as they saw her did not matter. How they turned their heads in pity when she passed them meant nothing. They were all irrelevant, none of them were the one she needed with her, none of them could be the one she needed with her. They were all grey, slow background characters, irrelevant beings on her melancholic, heartbroken journey leading her to wherever it may.

Somehow Angela had made it to exactly the Christmas market she and Amélie had planned to go to. Everything around her was cheery, ready for the happy holidays, everything was bright, it shone like there was no tomorrow. The greyness Angela found the world showing her, almost made her believe the lights’ message, that there truly was no tomorrow, that everything would end on this very day. It truly felt that way to her or maybe she just did not want the next day to come, if it meant that Amélie would not be with her, was there even a point of a new day?

Then it happened. Her phone finally rang. Maybe, just maybe, everything wasn’t over, maybe she had just been horribly mistaken, she had overreacted. She had just missed Amélie repeatedly today.

It was an unknown number.

Angela’s melancholic moment of joy subsided, of course it was too good to be true.

Angela decided to pick up the phone, nonetheless: “Yes, Ziegler here.”

To her joy, the reply came in a very familiar gentle English, an English that held the most lovely French accent she knew of: “Hello, chérie. It’s Amélie”

Words that she could not stop flew from Angela’s mouth, words she desperately needed to say: “Amé, liebling, it’s really you. I’m so glad, I couldn’t find you, I couldn’t call you. I was so worried.”

“I’m so sorry, Ange. I.. I don’t know how to tell you this but…” Amélie sorrowfully said.

Angela felt the discomfort that had just left her, clawing its way back into her chest, as she repeated: “But?”

“You know how I’m from a rather wealthy family, right?” Amélie quietly asked.

“Yes?” Angela asked, urging Amélie to progress with her explanation.

“They don’t approve of me living on my own anymore. They don’t believe that it is good for me to not be under their supervision.” Amélie said, her voice growing shakier as each word left her mouth.

“So, you’re no longer here? You won’t be studying here?” Angela asked, in a shaky voice.

“No. They came and picked me up today, when I had finished my practice. The apartment is no longer mine, they made sure of that. I was unenrolled from the theater, they took away my phone, anything that might have left me with connections to the place.” Amélie explained, her sentence broken several times by sobs, she was feeling the hurt as much as Angela, if not more.

Angela did not know how to respond, all she could say was: “This can’t be happening.”

Between her sobs Amélie managed to say: “I don’t think I’ll be able to stay in contact with you chérie. They are hellbent on me not having anything to do with the city or it’s people.”

“You are still allowed to dance? Please tell me they’re not taking everything from you.” Angela begged. She could not bear the idea of Amélie having everything she cared about taken from her.

“I am.” Amélie replied, sadness still coloring her voice.

“Then make sure you become the best ballerina there is. Have your name be the easiest to find and as soon as I am done with my studies, I will come find you and you can come with me.” Angela stated.

She needed something to keep them together, a promise to find each other, despite what Amélie’s parents might think. They could not keep her chained forever, eventually they would be forced to relinquish their grip on her fate.

“I will. It’s a promise. Don’t you dare not follow up on it, Angela Ziegler.” Amélie demanded, her voice portraying the most desperation Angela had ever heard out of Amélie.

“I would not dare leaving you. I love you with all my heart Amélie.” Angela replied firmly.

“I love you too.” Amélie replied, softly, her voice hopeful, although her sentences still broken apart by sobs.

With this final declaration of passion, the phone call ended.

The dark day did not become any brighter, nor would the many following it. However, Angela knew a faint light was waiting on the other side. The promise that was agreed upon, a promise that every fiber of her being intended to keep.


	14. This Is Our Destiny and Our Legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So uuuuh.. It might have taken me half a millennia to write and have it proof read but here it is. As disappointing as one would expect. An early, disappointing Christmas gift. From all of me to all of you.  
> There was something else I wanted to say but what it was remains a mystery.  
> Depression slowly sets in, a snails pace at everything is a constant plague, stupidity is this one's virtue.

As life would have it, without care for anyone or their feelings, time slowly moved on. Angela had wished that she could have just forgotten about it. That she could have lived without knowing just how much time had passed, yet her life and her studies had her keeping a firm check on what date and time it was. It was a horribly ironic fate to hold. On one side, her enkindling passion forced her to remember. On the other side, the grievous yearning for the one who had been ripped from her life, the love of her life, left it being an event best forgotten. An event that Angela did not wish to remember, she yearned to see Amélie again, she had worked towards that goal, she had given it everything she had. However, every time she looked at a calendar or a watch, she was offered a gruesome reminder of the time she had lost. The only solace Angela could find in her situation, was how she had been able to devote all her attention to her studies. Most of Angela’s free time that wasn’t dedicated to studying she spent with a flâneur’s approach to life, idly drifting about the town, considering the scenery, solemnly appreciating her surroundings.

Now here she was, having graduated with the best grades in many, many years. Angela had been working on her project tirelessly, mostly due to an abuse of coffee, a project that seemed to have gathered the attention of several corporations. At least Angela had deduced this as her final presentation of her project had been observed by several well-dressed men. Angela would definitely have appreciated the interest in her work, had life not left her emotions numb, dulled by the passing of time and the grief that hung over her head. She had spent a lot of time working on a paper on how nano-technology could be utilized in the medical field. She had explained how it could be possible to allow machines to enter the bloodstream of patients, how the machines could generate new cells, how in theory nearly all wounds could be cured.

Angela had finished off her presentation, explaining some limitations that she thought the technology would hold, how it was not something one could just create easily. A lot of specific details would still have to be researched, these details would be especially expensive to research. It would require expensive tools and a lot of expensive resources and it was not totally clear that this technology would even work as she had explained. Her evidence pointed towards it being the next step in medical science, yet the obscurity of something merely hypothetical can always delude the intellectual, no matter how proficient the individual.

The presentation had earned Angela a round of applause from the teachers observing her presentation and the spectators observing it. Unused to the situation, Angela had awkwardly bowed, one of the first genuine smiles in a long time gracing her face, a humble smile but most importantly not a faked one. The blonde student had noticed the two teachers who had been observing her had looked to each other and nodded and were making their way towards her. Albeit the feeling of confidence she had from all the hours she had dedicated to her work, she could not help feeling nervous having her teachers approach her like this. The two teachers had congratulated Angela and told her that her presentation of the material had been flawless, the project itself and how much information she had been able to present had been overwhelmingly impressive. Both the professors had smiled and patted her on the shoulder as they had told her that she was given a flawless grade, they had laughed off how Angela had pointed out that it was a highly abnormal grading procedure.

Snapping out of her reminiscing, Angela was standing at her own graduation, her papers in hand, her finest clothes heightening her beauty, only she did not glow with happiness like the other graduates. She had no one waiting for her, no one she needed to put on a great smile for. She had already gone through the tedious process of shaking every single professor’s hand, every single one in her school, even ones she had never seen or talked to before. Angela had wandered away from the crowd and was now standing in a somewhat open area, void of people other than her. She did not feel like she could just ditch all the rest of her graduation, even if the people meant nothing to her and the festive mood was nothing more than a bother to her.

Several official looking men made their way towards her, they had seemingly been waiting for an opportunity to talk to her. She had basically gifted it to them, as she had been trying to get away from other people. She had a general idea of what these people wanted of her and she would have to attend to that too, so she put on one of her fake smiles as she made eye contact with the man leading the pack.

“Our company would like to hire you to work for us. We were very impressed with your work.”

“Would you consider accepting a position at our place? You would be able to take your research to new levels. We have the best equipment in the medical fields.”

“We would like to hire you to further work on the project you presented not long ago.”

They all seemed to want the same thing out of Angela, they wanted her research, they wanted to purchase her work before she had even completed it, they represented the people who would abuse her technology for financial gains. Something which was in direct opposition to the ideals Angela had been working under, she wanted to help as many people as she could. She did not want to make huge sums of money, nor did she wish to see her technology abused for that purpose.

Angela was not pleased with the whole spectacle, she had thought, hoped, wished, that surely someone out there had the means to fund a big project such as hers but also the respect for her and her field to let the research be used for the good of all. Yet all she was surrounded by was people hungry for the profits her intelligence might bring them, it was not for the people, the ones suffering, nor was it for Angela, she was just a means to success to these people.

Having received a reasonably sized stack of business cards, phone numbers and pleas to contact companies the group around Angela finally dispersed and she felt she could start making her way back to her apartment.

As her fate would have it, she was not the only one who had been waiting for the crowd to disperse as she was approached by a crude-looking man, a man who did not fit into his formal attire, a man whose body bore scars, scars of combat. Yet his blonde hair was waving in the light breeze as he approached and his eyes did not wear the same desperate and hungry look that all the other who had approached her had.

“Angela Ziegler.” The man said, giving her a smile and offering his hand.

Angela shook his hand and returned the smile before replying: “Yes, how can I help?”

“I am Jack Morrison and I represent Overwatch, an organization funded by the UN, your groundbreaking work has even caught the attention of people there. A lot of praise and recommendation of scouting you has been made and I’ve been asked to forward this. So, before I get into the more formal part of this: your work is impressive, even in its incomplete state and we wish you will be able to finish it and use it for the good of mankind.”

“I had no idea that so many people were this interested in my work and I am really happy to hear those words. I too wish that my work will save as many lives as possible.” Angela said, she had needed to hear those words, especially from someone who seemed very sincere about it.

“Above all else, your general work in medical school has made it clear to us that you are very capable and still have a lot of room for growth as a doctor. I, for one, am very impressed. I have great faith that no matter what you decide to do your skills will be a great asset.” Morrison explained.

“It’s a bit funny. You’re actually the first person today to mention anything beyond my project. I’m glad that my hard work hasn’t gone completely unnoticed.” Angela said with a genuine smile.

“In the spirit of reaching out to a promising medicine student and rewarding them for all their work. I would like to offer you the opportunity to work for Overwatch. From just your work in school and your dedication, I believe you would be very well suited as the head of our medical department.” Jack explained.

Slightly taken aback by the faith the internationally known organization was willing to put in her Angela’s reply came a bit uncertain: “That is a lot of responsibility, it would be a lot to take in especially as I’m fresh out of medical school. Are you sure about offering up such an important position?”

“Of course, else I would not have proposed it. Of course, you will be shown the ropes by other medical personal until you feel comfortable enough to undertake the responsibility on your own. On top of this we are willing to fund further research of yours.” Morrison explained.

“You mean fund as in aiding my research without expecting ownership of it?” Angela asked, almost shocked at the idea considering all the previous offers.

The man laughed a bit at this, before saying: “Of course. We’re not looking to restrict nor profit from the brilliancy of others. We are looking to protect the world, to help those in need. If funding a promising project is going to help us do that, we will do everything in our power to aid it. Within reason, of course.”

“This is all very tempting, however I would like some time to think it all over. It is a pretty big decision to me.” Angela stated, although she knew this was the single best offer she had gotten so far.

“Of course, I was not expecting an immediate reply. Thanks for hearing me out though and best of luck with whatever you decide to pursue.” Jack said before realizing he needed to give Angela a business card.

The man somewhat awkwardly presented the business card to Angela, who accepted it, before shaking her hand and taking off.

Angela had spent about a week reading mails, answering calls and considering which one of the offers that she had been given would be the best suited for her or if she should go looking for work on her own. Angela considered the offers from the biggest organizations, just because of their pay, she would desperately need money if she was going to find Amélie. Yet she did not wish to sell her soul even if it meant that she might see Amélie sooner, neither did she think Amélie would want her to. Angela was therefore left with just a single offer that met the criteria she had wanted her job to meet. She would be given freedom, responsibility in due time and she would, most importantly, be able to save lives. She was slowly realizing that the offer from Overwatch was the one she was going to take.

At this point she had already postponed making a decision for days, it was not necessary. She already knew what she was going to do. It wouldn’t do, she had to make her choice, she had a promise with Amélie to fulfill. Angela ended up contacting Morrison shortly after having rethought the same line of thoughts and reasonings for the umpteenth time, it was still the best offer she had gotten. It hadn’t been a long conversation between the two, Angela had explained how she was interested in the positioning he had offered her previously and Jack had happily agreed to set up a meeting with her, show her the Zürich headquarters. Angela agreed that she would like to see exactly where she would be working. She would like to see some of the faces of the people working there. She hoped to see some of the well-known members of Overwatch. As Angela didn’t have much else going on the two decided that it would be best that she was shown around sooner rather than later. Morrison had told her that he would arrange for her to be picked up by an official Overwatch vehicle a couple of days later.

A couple of days passed, Angela was slowly growing less and less comfortable about her entire decision. She had other options, maybe something else had been better, maybe this wasn’t meant for her at all. Angela was juggling the idea of hiding under her duvet and staying in her bed as the car finally did pull up to the apartment block she lived in. She did not end up ditching her appointment, she was not that kind of woman, even though she had definitely considered it. The ride to the headquarters was not long, Angela was a bit surprised with how close it was to where she lived and how she had never noticed it.

Angela had almost been expecting to be picked up and shown around by some random grunt, someone who didn’t know her, someone who had just been given a task to perform. However, here was Morrison, looking about as content as a man could. The man happily greeted Angela offering her a witty comment of how he had known she would come around to the idea of joining Overwatch. Angela had sighed at that but the smile that her face bore revealed that she wasn’t actually bothered by it.

“You’re not neglecting your duties showing me around like this, are you?” Angela asked as she fell into step with Jack.

“If I was to ask Gabriel then I probably am but I feel like I owe someone I’m trying to recruit the courtesy of showing them around myself, rather than have someone else do it.” Jack replied.

“Gabriel?” Angela asked, not knowing who Morrison was referring to.

“My second in command. Sometimes you would think he has a stick up his ass, considering how he behaves.” Morrison said with a smile.

Angela could have sworn she saw a sparkle in his eye at the comment, he was probably close to his second in command, as he did not seem to care if anyone had heard the comment he had made.

The first stop seemed to be the mess hall, it was a surprisingly cozy place, it was a somewhat grand room that had several tables and numerous chairs in it. It was a well-lit room, the palatial windows let in as much light as the sun was willing to grant and granted whomever was in the room a luxurious view of the fields surrounding the headquarters. Surprisingly enough the room even had artworks on the walls, Angela had never pictured that to be the case for something quite this organized and military-like. In the room just next to the mess hall, Angela was shown a kitchen, it had everything one would expect of a kitchen. Morrison explained that, even though the organization strived to allow all of its employees to go home each day it was not always possible. Therefore, in case people had to stay at the headquarters sufficient equipment had to be in place to cook. As Jack finished his little presentation of the room, a woman stepped out from behind the open fridge door, she quickly closed the fridge door and started making her way towards Angela and Morrison.

“This is the Angela Ziegler you’ve been talking about all week then, Jack?” The woman asked, a smirk made its way onto her lips.

Taking a closer look at the woman, her long black hair, her warm brown skin and the tattoo underneath her eye, Angela recognized her. Angela knew that this was a high-ranking individual in the organization. She knew that this was none other than Ana Amari a world-renowned sniper.

“Yes, this is Angela Ziegler.” Morrison replied, slightly frowning at the sniper’s revelation.

Ana reached out a hand to Angela and said: “Ana Amari, a pleasure.”

“Angela Ziegler, and likewise.” Angela replied, shaking Ana’s hand.

“So, you’re being shown the facilities, I take it?” Ana asked.

“I am indeed. I have yet to actually take up the job, however I do believe that if it interests me at all, I should at least show up and see the premises and hear what working there is like.” Angela explained.

“What it’s like you say?” Ana asked, a soft smile on her face, she clearly wanted to explain.

“Indeed.” Angela said, with a smile.

“Well, I think that working here is a lot like being a part of a family, at least if you’re working one of the more important positions. The ones who are here a lot, the ones working the various teams, who work in the field together, the mechanics, the medical personal that interact with them the most, those end up feeling like family. Most the people who just come here working nine to five, not interacting much with all the others, those are not as easily remembered nor a part of the family. Yet, I do not believe that that is a bad way of dealing with it either. I think one needs to figure out how they themselves wish to deal with the position that they are granted.” Angela explained eagerly.

“That sounds very nice indeed.” Angela confessed, slightly overwhelmed with information.

“Yes it is, we also hold various holiday arrangements, like Christmas parties and Halloween parties..” Ana continued.

Her explanation was cut short by Morrison saying: “As much as I would love to listen to your ramblings for the next two hours, Ana, we do have a tour of the premises to finish.”

Her smile having turned to a slight frown Ana responded: “It’s not ramblings, thank you very much.”

She then turned to Angela, her smile having returned, and said: “Do enjoy the tour. I hope to see you again.”

“It was nice talking to you Ana, even though it was somewhat of a short conversation.” Angela replied.

The next stop on the tour was the workshop, metal and parts were scattered about the place, various tools that Angela had never seen nor knew the use for could be found in the room. It was a spacious workshop, well it would have been without the mess, Angela thought to herself. In the middle of the mess a very contrasting pair was stood, arguing something. On one side a man towering well above Angela, his grey hair and beard and hulking frame a stark contrast to the blonde locks and beard of the much smaller man opposite of him. This man Angela towered above, which was not something she experienced all that often. However, the two men’s voices boomed equally loud through the workshop. Angela picked up on the conversation being about an armor of sorts, the repairs it needed were apparently tough for the hulking frame of a man to accept. Whereas the smaller man argued that the repairs should be done as soon as possible, to ensure the other’s safety and save him the embarrassment of fighting with his underwear showing.

“Can you two quiet down for a moment, while I show this young lady the workshop?!” Morrison’s voice boomed, drawing the attention of everyone in the room.

“Oh, I guess we didn’t see you there.” The large man said as he looked to the smaller man and beckoned to move towards the two spectators of their argument.

Angela quickly recognized the two as they faced her, who would not be able to. The gargantuan man could be no other than Wilhelm Reinhardt, one of, if not the last of the German Crusader order. An order Angela had heard tales of, how they upheld chivalry and valor, how they almost led a medieval lifestyle. The other man, the small one, who seemed even smaller as he walked beside Reinhard was Torbjörn Lindholm, a master craftsman, said to almost be able to build anything one could imagine out of metals.

Reinhardt and Torbjörn both shook Angela’s hand, great smiles on their faces.

Torbjörn quickly explained how the workshop was open to anyone in need of a place to work, weld or hammer anything. Whatever one might need to fix it could be fixed here. If it wasn’t something that could be done alone, he was often times available and willing to help.

“As you could hear we were just discussing this goofball’s armor and how it should be brought in here and repaired at the earliest convenience. That is merely one of the many works that takes place in the workshop. I also work on various other projects here, when I have the time of course.” Torbjörn explained, successfully hijacking this part of Jack’s tour completely.

The small man showed Angela anything in the shop that he seemed to think was worth showing, as he explained how most the things had come to be. Reinhardt seemed to be able to entertain Jack in the meantime, probably why he didn’t seem to mind that the tour of the workshop stretched over a much longer span of time than the time spent with Ana in the kitchen. Eventually the tour did end though, Torbjörn seeming very pleased with what he had explained, Jack pleased with his small talk with Reinhardt.

Realizing how much time he had spent Jack showed Angela the living quarters, meant for the employees staying overnight, rather quickly. It wasn’t the most incredible housing, but one would be able to live in the rooms if need be. Angela was sure she would’ve been able to live in worse conditions.

Angela found it much more interesting when she was shown the med bay, everything she would ever need for anything she could find here. She was sure she spied several pieces of equipment that she was sure would never see use. Overwatch seemed to be incredibly well-equipped when it came to medicine. Surely the research facility would be equally well equipped, Angela thought to herself. It was. Angela let out a slightly audible gasp as she and Morrison entered the facility and she first laid eyes on all the equipment it held.

A small laugh escaped Jack before he asked: “So, do you see anything you like?”

“Something I like? This place has everything a doctor and researcher could dream of! Equipment that I’ve only heard of but never seen in the medical school and that school was fairly well off!” Angela exclaimed, joyfully.

“That is just one of the perks we hold. As long as there is good reason for us to have the equipment and that reasoning can be forwarded to the higher ups, usually it is possible for us to acquire the equipment.” Jack explained.

“Come, come, now. We’ve got even more to see.” Jack said.

Jack proceeded to show Angela to the room that would serve as her office. It was a nice open room. It had a large desk with a comfortable chair behind it, it looked much more comfortable than the chairs Angela had been spending several nights on studying vigorously. The room even had a couch, next to several book cases. Bookcases empty and ready for books or full of medical documents, books and other important papers, clearly acquired with a diligent medical practitioner in mind. The room itself was quite a few floors up, so the reasonably big windows in the room granted Angela a magnificent view of the fields and the city not too far away.

It almost seemed too good to be true to Angela. She had barely even left her school before she was offered a position so favorable to her as this one. The facilities, they were everything she could have dreamed of for further research, especially if she was to start development of her nano-technology. The place even had a very gifted craftsman she could seek help from and above all, they were not trying to claim her research as their own, or for their own benefit alone.

“Well, this was the last stop I had planned. The icing on the cake, to an already great tour, if I do say so myself.” Jack said, clearly pleased with his own abilities to guide Angela around the base.

“It is all so overwhelming. This is more impressive than anything I could even have dreamed of.” Angela stated.

“This place is probably the most well-equipped, medical-wise, clinic and research facility in the world currently. It is quite the sight to behold, even for us who are not in the field.” Jack explained.

“Well. I think I am ready to accept the position, Jack. I would like to work and research here.” Angela stated, a joyful smile on her lips.

 

It was only a matter of time before she would be able to find Amélie now, find her and bring her home.


	15. For the Living Is Deeply Intertwined

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uhm.. I've been gone for a while. I kinda burnt out on writing after forcing myself to put out too many chapters too quickly. Then I just lost all motivation when I got halfway through this chapter and realized it made no sense and had to be rewritten but here I am with no consistent schedule for releases planned. Just know that I exist and the degeneracy shall continue! SMILE :)

With time, the fake smiles Angela put on slowly became real. She enjoyed her work, she liked the people she was working with. The memories of her beloved remained, yet they were not as prominent in her mind as they used to be. Amélie was still her first priority, however she had a lot of work that needed to be done, projects that needed her attention and friends that wanted to spend time with her. It had been at least three years since Amélie had been taken from her, three years of searching for performances she starred in, yet nothing ever came up on Angela’s searches. Even though the years had been lonely without Amélie, but she had gotten to know many more people, all these nice and inclusive people from the strike team, all the new recruits, she had learned about Blackwatch. It had been inevitable, they got themselves hurt so often and needed the best surgeons. Angela just happened to be the best one the place offered, she just happened to be, it wasn’t that she put in many, many more hours than all the others.  
Jesse McCree, an American, a previous gang member, that seemed to be living the life of a modern-day cowboy. His speech fit the role, his getup reminded Angela of old films, movies that Jesse liked to talk about. He was a nice guy though, a man who had taken a very different path in life compared to Angela and yet they had ended up working with each other like this.  
Then there was Gabriel Reyes, the second in command, Morrison’s eternal rival? Friend? She still hadn’t quite figured out what to make of the inexhaustible power struggle. Gabriel seemed care for the other members of the teams a lot. He didn’t always talk a lot, but he did poke fun at Angela and she poked back at times.  
There was Lena Oxton, rather than not talking, having a moment to oneself was the problem with her around. She had so much energy, she seemed tireless. She was very passionate about everything she believed in, which sometimes had her struggle to understand others’ points of view. She was easy to get along with and seemed like she would be a good addition to the organization, she was happy to talk about her time with the RAF, all of her successful flights, all of her less successful ones, her girlfriend, anything and everything that came to mind.  
She had also gotten quite close to Gérard, a very open and welcoming Frenchman. A man who seemed to chase his ideals desperately wanting to make the world better. He had been endlessly talking about his ideals whenever he had visited Angela’s place in the medical bay. Not too long ago that had changed though. Apparently, he had been married, to some magical woman who seemed to be out of a dream. She was all that he talked about and everything about her seemed too good to be true. Especially since he hadn’t introduced anyone in the Overwatch family to her yet.

Gérard had been talking her ears off the entire day, the man seemingly had nothing planned the entire day and had just been sitting in Angela’s office on the couch, talking. There was a party planned for the Overwatch family that night. It was a Halloween party. Angela had been looking forwards to it a lot. She had always wanted to show up to one of these with a proper costume on, something very well done, and this had been her chance. She had already gotten her hands on this incredible witch costume. Gérard did not seem to care much about the opportunity to dress up, which Angela thought was understandable. He had barely told Angela anything other than how he had convinced his wife to go with him. How he was finally going to introduce everyone to her, to the incredible woman of his dreams, the woman who he insisted was real. Angela couldn’t say she wasn’t interested in this magnificent woman, who had taken a wrong turn somewhere down the road between real life and fairy tale. She also would like the chance to talk to the person granting Gérard all this happiness in life, whether or not he was exaggerating his explanation of her, she had to be special to him.  
Angela had left her work much earlier than she usually would, she had been on the receiving end of a few jokes as she left. She had a fair bit of work to do, making sure her costume was complementing her the correct way. The blonde had loved the costume and the idea as she ordered it, it had come out almost the way she imagined it would, a few areas diverged from the picture she had in her mind, some for the better, some for the worse. As she had put on the entire costume, had turned herself around a few times, inspecting herself further, she had come to the conclusion that she was looking the best she would be able to. It did not take her long to do her make-up, a simple natural look suited the costume very well, she thought. Her signature ponytail was hidden underneath the impressive witch’s hat she was wearing, so nothing out of her ordinary preparation was needed there. With a satisfied smile Angela left her apartment in order to make her way to the Overwatch headquarters.

Public transport had been a little awkward, other than the constant stares a few children had asked her some questions. Questions like: “My brother is not being nice, Miss Witch, can you turn him into a frog?”, “Did you lose your broom? Can’t you fly?”  
Angela had been unsure of how many of the questions had been genuine curiosity from a wondering child and how much had been sarcastic humor being poked at the one person wearing a costume. Not that it mattered much as she was nearing the end of the Overwatch-maze that everyone had to navigate to make their way to the big and open rooms the party was held in. It took the entire room about thirty seconds to turn and stare at Angela as she walked in, it wasn’t as if no one else was dressed up but she seemed to be the one person who had put in the most effort so far.  
The first person that had made their way to her to greet her was Jesse: “Good evenin’ Ange. Fashionably late, eh? Did ya’ get held up by a mob? Pitchforks n’ torches?”  
With a laugh Angela replied: “No, luckily it wasn’t that bad. I was stuck with public transportation. My broomstick was out of gas.”  
A joyous laughter escaped the cowboy, before he said: “Well, come in then. Lemme get’cha a drink as ya’ greet the others.”  
Angela made her rounds, greeting everyone who wasn’t later to the party than she was. Everyone she talked to seemed interested in her costume and she received several compliments along with a few jokes. Especially Ana and Torbjörn seemed to like her costume, they had liked it so much that Angela was now being held hostage by Torbjörn while Ana was taking a photo of the two. The small man had insisted that it was important to have commemorative pictures of an event such as the party, especially the costumes. It didn’t matter how much Angela had rejected the idea, she was forced into it, so she just put on her best smile and tried her best to enjoy the forced attention. Angela had somehow managed to distract Ana from the rain of photos she was intent on taking of Angela by asking about the absent members at the party. Ana had informed Angela that the Lacroix pair was running late, and she had added a joke about Gérard forgetting to drive because he was admiring his wife. Reyes was also running late but he had not given any notice as to why, but Ana was sure he was going to show up sooner or later, he always did when he said he would. As Ana was about ready to resume snapping pictures of Angela, seeing as Angela’s attempt at distracting Ana had been less effective than she had hoped, a familiar voice called out to her. Angela turned to find Jesse making his way towards her, drink in hand, warm smile on his face. Angela quickly made her way to him, accepting the drink as she offered him a grateful smile for saving her from being Ana and Torbjörn’s model for now.  
Angela finally had the time to notice Jesse’s getup, he had actually dressed up, somewhat. He was wearing his usual hat, boots and everything, except his poncho, he was wearing a slightly different colored one, clearly a dress-up but don’t actually dress-up kind of getup.  
In a joking manner Angela asked: “So, Mr. Cowboy. How long did it take you to pick out your costume?”  
Jesse responded in an equally joking manner: “I dunno, I imagine it took a lot longer than yer getup. D’ya see how complex and well-considered it all is?”  
Their laughter was drowned out by the entire room reacting to the new arrivals. It either had to be Gabriel in the most amazing costume anyone had ever seen, maybe just a costume to begin with, or Gérard had arrived with his wife and she was everything he had described. In either case, the prospect of either case had Angela curious. She and Jesse slowly turned towards the double-door leading into the room.  
Angela spotted Gérard, he was looking the happiest she had ever seen him. He was wearing formal clothing, Angela was not sure if he was dressed up or not. She slowly focused on the woman who was on his arm. It felt like time itself had slowed tremendously to Angela as she focused on the woman, studied her purple dress, her beautiful figure. Slowly Angela’s intense gaze fell on the woman’s face, a face she knew so very well, even under the beautifully done make-up, it wasn’t a face she would mistake for any in the world.  
It was Amélie.  
Angela’s eyes met with Amelie’s, a joyous smile found its way onto Angela’s face. She was truly happy to see Amélie, Amélie smiled at Angela, not the same joyous kind of smile, it was a somewhat sorrowful smile, almost begging for forgiveness. Angela’s face displayed confusion for a moment before the realization of what had just happened set in and her smile faded turning to the slightest of frowns. Angela excused herself, giving Jesse an excuse about her needing some time to herself, it probably did not sound convincing at all, her voice shaking and all. Angela quickly managed to make her way past everyone in the room, hardly anyone even noticing her leaving. She made her way to her own office on quick shaky legs. This was her refuge, it was her place.  
Amélie had disappeared from her years ago, now she was back. Angela wanted to be happy that she was back in her life, she wanted to so badly, but she couldn’t. It should have been her standing beside Amélie. It hurt that it wasn’t her, it hurt her so much and it was so frustrating. How could Amélie have moved on from her, from their promises so quickly and on of all the people she had to be with, it had to be Angela’s colleague, even one of the ones she interacted with often and liked.  
Tears started streaming down Angela’s cheeks.  
She had started crying, but when? She was stood only a couple of steps into her office, lights off, doors closed, she had lost herself in thought the moment she stepped in. With swift movements, their sounds concealed to her own ears by the soft sobs escaping her, she turned on the ceiling lights and found her way to the couch in the room, where she sat.  
She had been sitting there for a while, tears softly streaming down her cheeks, the silence being the only thing to soothe her distress. It was not doing a good job at it. Suddenly, knocks could be heard coming from the door. Someone must have realized she wasn’t just at the toilet or out for air. Angela dried off her eyes, the sleeves of her costume taking the majority of the wetness before she made her way to the door. The door softly opened as she pulled, not protesting, easily willing to show who was hidden on the other side.  
The door revealed Ana, one of the few people who held more authority than Angela in the organization. Yet, it was not a stern face or a displeased face that met Angela. Ana wore the expression of someone troubled and worried, almost like a mother looking for a lost child.  
Before Angela could even utter a word the lady pulled her into a warm embrace and said: "I don't know what is wrong but you can just let it out. If you want me to, I'll hear you out."  
"I.. She.. Amé.." Angela managed before tears streamed down her cheeks again and her voice was once again reserved for small sobs. She must have worn her distress openly on her face when she opened the door. She knew Ana was sharp but Angela had gotten very confident in her faked smiles, her forced happiness, confident enough that she was sure no one could tell it wasn't real anymore. Yet she wore her heart on her sleeve this time, the one time where she felt the weakest and most devastated she had since Amélie's disappearance.  
She cried, she cried for a long time before the tears finally ran out. It took just as long before she felt ready to speak to Ana, let along try to explain why she had ended up in this state.  
"How did you find me?" Angela asked, the question doused in a mixture of curiosity and lingering sorrow.  
"As a mother you quickly learn that when a child is the most unhappy and vulnerable, they will seek out the place that they feel the most safe. Whether that place is next to their parents or an area that they feel at ease in. Often times this also applies to adults in distress too." Ana explained calmly.  
"Did I.. Did a lot of you go looking for me?" Was the next question Angela needed answered.  
Ana's reply came quickly, yet her voice still held the soothing calm: "No. Jesse came to me, after you had left and had been gone for a bit. I told him I'd go look for you. That I knew where to find you. He didn't question me any further and I left him in the capable hands of Torbjörn along with my camera."  
A relieved sigh left Angela. Ana had managed to keep the whole thing very private, most people not even knowing Angela had left. She felt very grateful for this.  
"I knew her. Before I joined Overwatch, when I was a student." Angela started, her voice shakily carrying her words.  
"Gérard's wife you mean?" Angela asked.  
A gasp through closed teeth escaped Angela, she already knew what it had meant when Amélie had sent her the sorrowful smile, as she entered with Gérard. Hearing someone else reconfirm what it had meant did not make it hurt any less.  
Ignoring Ana's question, Angela continued: "We used to be close. At first we became friends. Later we became the best of friends. Eventually we became lovers."  
"Mmm." Ana hummed, wordlessly asking Angela to continue, seemingly unfazed by her question going unanswered.  
"It was the happiest time of my life, Ana. I didn't think it would end but one day.. One day she was gone, taken away by her family. I searched frantically, I tried everything. Eventually I locked up the feelings and tried moving on. I.. But now, she's here. I don't know what to.." Angela's explanation ended, no more tears being shed, just her face pressed against Ana's shoulder. Her arms holding Ana a bit tighter than before, almost begging for comfort, something to help everything get better.  
For a while Ana said nothing, she just gently held Angela. Her mind was clearly working hard on finding an answer, finding anything to lighten the burden Angela was carrying.  
Eventually she said: "It must have been horrible, Angela. I couldn't imagine how you feel meeting her like this but I don't think it's all bad. Amélie was forcefully taken from you, yet here she is again. You have both grown, you have both dealt with your losses. She might not be able to be what she once was to you but she is not gone forever. The time you have lost, could be made up. Even if it was pure coincidence that it ended up like this, you have the opportunity to befriend her again. To hear her side of the story. To overcome this horrible loss you've had and let her back into your life. Surely, she too felt the loss, surely she too is feeling horribly distressed right now and I'm sure she too doesn't know where to go from here. I think you should give it some thought, decide what you want to do."  
Angela's face rose from the lady's shoulder and she slowly pulled back from the hug. She had regained some of her strength, enough to not be a sobbing wreck.  
"I don't know what to do though." Angela replied.  
"I don't expect you to. However you have time, you can come up with your answer." Ana calmly stated.  
"I guess I can. I'll give it some thought." Angela said.  
"You're welcome and you're always welcome to come talk to me. I'm willing to hear you out." Ana stated a warm motherly smile on her lips.  
"Thank you Ana. Truly, thank you." Angela said.  
Ana asked: "Do you want to go home? I'll take you if need be."  
"I think I'll try going back to the party for a bit, if I can somehow fix the mess that is my makeup." Angela said, sounding somewhat secure about her choice.  
"How about we go wash it all off and claim that it was bugging your eyes or something like that? Most of them are probably too drunk to realize it's a lie at this point and the rest should be reasonable enough to not dig deeper, yes?" Ana suggested.  
"Let's do that." Angela replied.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it through to the end of this chapter, thanks.  
> Now for you to write the comment that you've signed up for by reading this, alongside donating your soul to me. :)


End file.
